High School DxD: Dragon of Destruction
by Zavaritia
Summary: Dragons are masses of power. Red is a color associated with both love and destruction. Heroes are those who rise up and protect that which they hold close, including ideals. The story of a hero starts somewhere, and this is where ours starts. The world would forever be changed by the Red Dragon. Stronger!Smarter!Issei Issei x Harem
1. Chapter 1

_Red, is the color of blood. Red is also the color of types of fire. It's a color described to be "beautiful" and also "fierce". Red is also a color heavily associated with destruction. Red can also be associated with death, and love. Such a fierce color, being intimidating and also beautiful, is the key..._

* * *

The sounds of a regular summer day were heard all over, as the sun beat down on the city of Tokyo, in Japan.

"...Sure is hot."

The voice came from a girl who looked to be in elementary school. She had beautiful crimson hair and blue eyes.

She was lying on the grass in a large park, as another girl, appearing to be her friend knelt down next to her.

"Hmm? Are you not accustomed to the sun?"

The one who asked that was a girl of the same age, with long black hair and violet eyes.

As she said that, the girl with red hair smiled and started to stand up. "Yeah, this is one of my first few times leaving my place and coming to this world. It's really beautiful though, Japan that is."

"Ufufu, but was it a good idea for us to sneak here?"

"Of course! Beelzebub-sama said he wouldn't tell Onii-sama!" The girl replied happily.

"You say that now, but I'm sure your Onee-sama will get answers out of him quite easily." The other girl said while chuckling.

"All the more reason for us to explore! Let's go!" The crimson-haired girl said while grabbing the others hand and starting to run.

As the two began to run around the large park and explore, the girl with crimson hair tripped and fell.

She wasn't hurt, but rather, something fell out of her pocket.

"! My Evil Piece!" She exclaimed as she went to grab one, but it started rolling down a hill into a pond.

She went to call for her friend, who was running towards her.

"Rias, are you-" The other girl started.

She stopped, as "Rias" tilted her head in confusion. The girl motioned her to turn around, and when she did, she noticed a boy around their age in front of them.

"Hmm? Is this yours?" The boy asked, having caught the red colored object. "Oh... a chess piece?"

The boy was holding what appeared to be a white pawn piece.

"It looks really cool!" The boy said as he handed it to her.

Rias looked up at the boy. "Oh... thank you."

The wind blew as a man from behind them shouts,"Issei! Wait up!"

He smiled as he got up to run over to what appeared to be his father. "See you!"

His father patted his head as the two went to playing again.

"Oh, she's cute isn't she?" His father tried to tease.

"Yeah!" Issei answered.

His father turned around and for some reason bowed to the two girls. "May we meet again."

The two then went off to play in another part of the park.

Rias looked a bit shocked. "Akeno, did you catch that boy's name?"

She shook her head. "The wind blew too hard for me to hear, sorry."

"Same..." Rias trailed off in a disappointed voice.

The two then noticed someone walking up to them from behind. It was a beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and matching eyes. She was wearing a maid's outfit.

"I've been looking for you two." She said.

"See, I told you." Akeno teased.

"S-Sorry Onee-sama." Rias said while bowing her head.

"No, it's alright. I understand you want to explore at your age, but try to let us know next time."

The two then started to follow her, and tell her all about their "adventure".

"Oh! I also met this very nice boy!" Rias said with a bright smile.

-And that, is how it all began.

* * *

**7 Years Later...**

"Ahh... why am I friends with you two again?"

The one who said this, was Issei Hyoudou. 17 years of age, high school student. He was of average height, had short brown hair and light brown eyes.

Currently, Issei was sitting on a hill with two "friends" beside him.

"Don't be like that!" One shouted next to him. He looked a bit like a jock.

"You two should really relax, it's making me feel empty." Another said. He looked... exactly like a nerd.

As if trying to reaffirm the situation, Issei got up and stretched.

"Matsuda, Motohama, why did we enroll in this school again?"

"This private school, Kuoh Academy, just turned coed after being an all-girls school." Matsuda started.

"Thus, the school has an overwhelming girls to boys ratio, and many beautiful girls from overseas are attending it!" Motohama followed.

"Which makes us boys valuable. That means, we'll be popular without having to lift a finger! You basically can't mess up!"

[In short, we'll get a harem!] The two shouted at the top of their lungs.

Issei made an awkward sigh. "Thought so."

Motohama adjusted his glasses. "You make it sound like that's not a good thing."

"Oh it's definitely a good thing." Issei reaffirmed as he crossed his arms and grinned.

However...

The three noticed a crowd of girls running by them.

"...It's spring, we're in the second year, and we still haven't had a single girlfriend." Issei said with remorse.

"Stop saying that, you're making me feel empty." Motohama responded with a sharp voice.

"Well at least there aren't many bishounens to deal with." Matsuda said.

In the rear of the crowd, Issei looked at one of the idols of the school who was in her gym outfit, running. It was a bishoujo with long blonde hair and grey-ish blue eyes. Under her left eye was a mole. She was busty, slim, but also had some curves.

Matsuda and Motohama were practically drooling rainbows at her appearance.

"Yumi Kiba of Class 2-C. The Princess of Kuoh Academy... looking good as always!" Motohama exclaimed.

"Definitely!" Matsuda yelled.

Issei made a defeated smile as he hunched over. "It's an unfair world at times."

"Oh, it's time!" Matsuda said with a perverted smile.

* * *

"Murayama's boobs are so big!" Matsuda quietly yelled.

"She's 82-70-81." Motohama said with some type of pride.

"Katase has great legs!"

"She's 78.5-65-79."

Issei was sitting back in the grass a few feet behind them, as the two perverts were peeping into a hole in the girls locker room from the outside.

You see, Issei _did_ have a reputation as a bit of a pervert, however... it was not how you would think.

Rather than Matsuda and Motohama, who stupendously went out of their way to find these things. Issei had a tendency to just... walk in on those types of situations. 99% of the time it's by complete accident, but it wouldn't be too much of a far cry to say he was a bit of a pervert.

"I miraculously found this spot during PE!" Matsuda excitedly said as the two were peeping.

"Hey, you two should probably get out of there, knowing your luck." Issei said while sighing.

"Shut up!" Motohama screamed.

He said that a bit too loud.

"Is there someone outside?!" Murayama shrieked as the girls covered themselves.

"Look what you've gone and done! Now let's GO!" Issei said as he tried to pry them off the wall.

"Back off!" Matsuda yelled as he pushed Issei back, making him stumble.

THUD!

Issei rubbed his head as he looked around. "What the hell? Matsuda, Motoha...ma..."

He realized that his "friends" had all but disappeared, and standing behind him was none other than all the girls from the kendo team.

'Oh... this was the kendo team's locker room...' He thought while sweating bullets.

"You again?" Murayama asked with annoyed expression. She along with many other girls had their bamboo swords.

"This is bad..." Issei trailed off while stating the obvious. "W-Wait, listen to me before you use me as your next practice dummy." He pleaded while making a shaky smile.

"Hyoudou you pervert!"

The sound of our poor protagonist being hurt echoed through the woods.

* * *

After escaping with his life, Issei met up with Matsuda and Motohama outside part of the old building of the school.

"They seriously hit me with their bamboo swords." He said with a sour voice.

"Unlucky for you, Issei." Motohama said.

"You left me behind for something I didn't even do!" Issei snapped. "Maybe I'd be better if I saw _something_, but you know how that works out! I mean I didn't even do anyt-"

Issei stopped in the middle of his sentence, and for some reason turned around to see something.

-Red. Rather, beautiful crimson hair, blowing in the wind. It belonged to a young woman who appeared to be in her late teens with light skin, blue eyes, and a buxom figure.

[Eh?] Matsuda and Motohama turned around also to see her, after seeing Issei being captivated by her.

She was looking down on them from a window in the upper floors of the building, before turning to walk away.

"So, there are actually people in the old schoolhouse, huh?" Matsuda wondered aloud.

Issei was still captivated. "That red hair is so beautiful..."

"Oh? You like it?" Matsuda asked.

Issei nodded with a smile. "Red has always been my favorite color. So who is she?"

Motohama smiled as he adjusted his glasses. "Rias Gremory. She's 99-58-90 and has been the president of the Occult Research Club for three years running. Rumor says her family comes from Northern Europe.

Up in the school building, Rias looked at a chess board. On that chess board were all the pieces. However, some of them were colored red. The King, Queen, one Knight, one Bishop and one Rook were all red. No, it would be more accurate to say they were _glowing_ red.

"That kid just now..." She started, as she continued to stare at her board.

Behind her was an equally buxom young woman, with very long black hair tied into a long ponytail with an orange ribbon, and violet eyes. She stood behind the couch Rias was currently sitting in.

"Sorry?" She asked.

"I mean the kid in the middle." Rias clarified.

The other girl went into deep thought for a moment. "He's in class 2-B. If I recall correctly, his name is Hyoudou. What about him?"

"Never mind. I was probably just seeing things." Rias then moved one of the pawn pieces forward on the board. "Checkmate."

"Ara..." The other girl looked down at the board in wonder.

"It was an easy problem." Rias said as she undressed, revealing her perfect body.

"I did raise the difficulty quite a bit, though."

"You did? I hope the next one will be harder." Rias said as she walked into a room, and turned on a shower inside.

* * *

Later that day, it was currently the evening and Issei was walking on an overpass.

"Man, school has been so boring. So much for transferring into this school." Issei complained.

When he stopped, he realized someone walked to him.

"U-Um... you're Hyoudou Issei-kun from Kuoh Academy, aren't you?" A girl's voice asked from behind.

He turned around with a surprised face. "Yes?"

'I've never seen that uniform before. I wonder what school she's from.' Issei thought.

It was then he got a good view of the girl. She was around his age, was very attractive, had long black hair that reached her hips and had violet eyes.

'She sure is cute...'

"Um..." She started.

"Can I help you?"

"Well... Hyoudou-kun, are you seeing anyone at the moment?"

"Not in particular."

"I'm glad to hear that! U-Um, would you mind going out with me?"

Issei's eyes widened.

The girl continued, "I've always seen you pass by here and... well... I knew you were my..."

'This girl has nice timing.' Issei thought.

"P-Please... Please go out with me!"

…

After accepting, Issei was walking home while nodding his head in approval. "I may have been brutally beaten up by the kendo team but I'd say this was a pretty successful day."

* * *

Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!

_SLAM!_

Issei brought his hand down on his obnoxious alarm.

"Damn thing..." He groaned.

Then he realized.

He made a sinister grin. "Wait til those bastards see this..."

[Wh-What?!]

Matsuda and Motohama screamed with faces of true shock and horror.

This of course was attributed to the fact that Issei was walking with his new girlfriend.

"This is Amano Yuuma-chan. These are my friends, Matsuda and Motohama." Issei introduced.

However, his two friends seemed to be frozen in a perpetual state of shock. Literally, they looked frozen.

"Nice to meet you." Yuuma said with a smile.

Issei put on a victorious smile as he spoke to the frozen Matsuda. "And she's my girlfriend. Well, you guys should get one soon too! Let's go, Yuuma-chan."

"Okay!" She cheerfully said as she bowed to the frozen perverts.

After Issei and Yuuma had left, the two broke down.

"Th-That traitor!" Motohama screamed between sobs, as Matsuda was still frozen...

* * *

Later that day, Issei and Yuuma were chatting on the same overpass.

"A date?" Issei asked.

"Yeah, on this coming Sunday. Or is that a bad time?"

"No, of course it's fine!"

"That's great! See you." She said.

"Alright, see you later." Issei said with a wave.

She went to go run in the other direction, but then spun around with an excited face. "I'm looking forward to our date!"

As she left, Issei made yet another victorious sigh. "Two good days in a row, my luck is improving!"

He went home, but failed to notice someone was watching him from behind.

It was a petite girl around 15 years of age with white hair and hazel eyes. She wore a black cat-shaped hair clip on each side of her head, and was wearing the Kuoh Academy's female outfit.

She silently watched Issei leave.

* * *

"I see."

"As expected, your intuition was right on the money, hm?"

It was now late at night, and Rias was in the club room while it was lit with candles.

Next to her was the girl with black hair, and in front of her was the girl with white hair.

"I made the correct decision by having you watch him." Rias said to her, to which the former nodded.

"Buchou, what would you like to do?"

Rias smiled. "I'll make some preliminary preparations, but in the end, it all depends on him."

She said so as she took a pawn piece off her chess board and looked at it carefully.

* * *

On that Sunday, Issei was standing out in a crowd for about 10 minutes.

"Jeez, she's a bit late."

He said that, but then someone put a leaflet in his hand.

"Please check us out!" Said a strange looking woman before leaving.

Issei scratched the back of his head. "I didn't mean to take one."

He looked at the leaflet. It had a strange symbol on it, with the words "We Grant Your Wish" on it.

Putting it in his pocket, he noticed Yuuma running towards him.

"Issei-kun!"

"Good morning, Yuuma-chan."

"Sorry, did I keep you waiting?"

"Nah, I just got here a few minutes ago."

And so, the day progressed rather normally. They went to places like a clothing shop, where Issei bought her a pink wristband that she liked.

For lunch they went to a family restaurant, and Issei felt "alive". It was really nice to get out with a girl like this. And all things considered (mainly his luck... or bad luck at finding himself in situations), things were shockingly not going south.

And before he knew it, the time was already evening.

The two were walking towards a large water fountain in a park. This park in particular was a bit away from the town. Issei noticed there were no people at all besides the two of them.

Yuuma lets go of Issei's hand and smiles. "It sure was fun today."

Her back was facing the fountain.

"Hey, Ise-kun."

"Hmm?"

"There's something I want to do to celebrate our first date. Can you listen to my wish?"

Then, Issei made his biggest mistake.

"What is it?"

Yuuma looked up at him and clearly spoke. "Will you die for me?"

…

"Eh?" Issei looked confused, but also had his eyes half-lidded. "Say that again...?"

"Will you die for me?" She says as she begins to laugh.

FLAP

Issei was even more shocked when black wings appeared from her back.

"...Angel wings? No wait... what..." Issei asked in almost a daze.

He couldn't bring himself to believe it, but something inside him was nudging him, telling him it was indeed real.

"It was fun. The short time I spent with you. It was like playing house with a child." She said with cold eyes. "I'll take good care of this gift from you." She referenced the wristband.

With a sound that was foreign to Issei, something that looked like a spear made of light formed in her hands.

'Damn, now's not the time to be sitting aroooound!' Issei figured out as he jumped up.

Before he take a step, he looked down and saw the spear running through his stomach.

As he falls, the spear disappears, and leaves a hole in his stomach.

"What the hell..." Issei groaned.

Yuuma looked a little distraught for a moment. "What the... die!"

She then formed another spear and ran it through Issei twice, once through the chest and another through the abdomen.

'3 hits to take out a human is unheard of...' She thought.

Issei's head got dizzy, his eyesight became blurry, and lost his balance as he fell to the ground with multiple holes inside him.

"Sorry. You were a threat to us, so we decided to get rid of you early. If you want to hold a grudge, then hate God who put the Sacred Gear inside you." Yuuma said in a cold voice.

With that, she left, leaving Issei on the ground half-dead.

'Seriously? I'm gonna die because of something bat shit crazy as this? What a tasteless death.'

Issei somehow gathered the strength to lift his hand and notice the blood on it.

'Red... like the color of her hair... like the color of fire. Her hair is so nice. Fire is also nice. Both are the same color that is coating my hand.'

Issei's mind seemed to be deep in thought between red, Rias' hair, and the color of fire.

'Shit, what am I saying? I can't stop thinking about them, even though I'm about to die. Man, my life was good, but there's so much I never did. If I could start over again...'

Issei didn't even realize it, but the leaflet in his pocket started to glow, and eventually flew up into the sky, as the symbol on it materialized.

He mustered the rest of his strength and made a smirk. 'Man... how cliché.'

From that symbol, Rias Gremory emerged. "So you were the one who called me."

Issei was practically dead now, and couldn't move, hear, see or feel. Rather, he like like a fire was burning inside of him.

"Looks like you're dying. Your wound... oh my, looks like something interesting is happening to you. So it's you... this truly is interesting."

Finally, Issei blacked out.

"If you are dying, then I'll pick it up. Your life that is. From now on, you'll live for me."

* * *

WAKE UP! WAKE UP! IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP I'M GOING TO K-KISS YOU...

"Damn alarm..." Issei once again groaned.

He woke up with a grumpy and distressed looking face.

"Man that dream was something else."

…

"A dream?"

"Wake up! Ise!" His mother shouted from downstairs.

"I know!" Issei replied as he got ready.

Issei came downstairs to notice his mother in the living room, but his father was not there.

"Where's Dad?"

"Oh, apparently he had some trip for his work and had to leave early in the morning. I think he said he was heading over west into Europe." His mom explained.

"That's awfully weird for him to take off like that." Issei said with a perplexed look.

"Well, his job is a busy one. -Oh, you should get going Ise." She said.

"You're right, I'm off then." He yawned.

During his walk to school, he felt the need to close his eyes from the sunlight.

"Jeez, lately I've been starting to feel weak under the sun. It feels like the sunlight is piercing through my skin." He complained.

The morning sunshine was doing nothing for him, as he couldn't really wake up. It's been like this for a few days now, and his mom has had to wake him up herself.

Issei then looked at the ground. "On the other hand, I've become more active at night. There's something inside my body that rises up and makes my tension go high. I've completely become a night person."

This was indeed strange because he's often stayed up late before, but it was a miracle for him to stay awake past 1 o'clock. Now he can easily stay up until 3 or 4 o'clock.

'The feeling I have at night, it's something completely different than before. I don't know how to explain it, but my body feels pumped and I have a feeling something mysterious is rising from the depth of my body.'

He went out at night to test it, and the results supported his case. The walking pace of his feet increased, and his heart shook with joy when he blended in with the darkness of the night.

He also was able to run much faster at night too.

'Honestly, it's a pain having school during the day now.'

Issei walked into Kuoh Academy and stretched, now being out of the sunlight.

Now then, even though this school was coed, the girls still help a vast authority rather than the boys, and the majority of students in the Student Council are girls. Their was president was also a girl.

He followed Matsuda and Motohama to this school, as obviously they joined for the girls (all to no avail). He wouldn't deny the fact of him being a pervert. But it would be wrong to say that's the sole reason he came to the school. He and his two perverted pals had known each other for years, and he wanted to stick with them.

'Damn this era! Harems just aren't common anymore!' Issei yelled in his head.

He made his way to his classroom and sighed in advance, knowing what was coming,

"Hey buddy. How was the DVD I lent you? It was some good stuff, wasn't it?" Matsuda was the one who said it.

He was a sports-boy during his time in middle school, where he broke many records, but he's in the Photo-Club now. For better or worse, he's very open about his ambition of wanting to take photos of every part of a girls' bodies through the camera lens. He has been dubbed, "Perverted Baldy" and the "Sexually harassing Paparazzi".

"I didn't even watch it." Issei replied as his head hit the desk.

"Fu... the wind sure was strong this morning. Thanks to that, I was able to get a good view of the girls' panties." Motohama said while trying to be cool.

Seriously, Issei thought Motohama was from the anime "Drag So-Ball". He had an "ability", called Scouter that let's him get the numerical values of the girls' measurements through his glasses. You saw this on display previously. His body was also special, where his power level plummets down when he removes his glasses.

...Even worse than Matsuda, his nicknames were "Perverted Glasses" and "Three Size Scouter". But he seemed to take pride in the latter.

The girls in the class looked in disgust as Matsuda dropped a pile of erotic magazines and DVD's on Issei's desk.

Issei slammed his head against what open space was left on the desk. "Of course they'd react like that."

"You guys are the worst~"

"Die, filthy brats."

These were comments that they were used to hearing.

"Silence! This is our entertainment! Girls and kids should look away and keep away! Or else, I will rape all of you inside my head!" Matsuda shouted.

_SLAM!_

Issei once again slammed his head against the desk and looked up at him with an exasperated smile. "You're real smooth with the ladies, Matsuda!"

"Hey hey hey. Why do you have a face like that when there are so many treasures in front of you?" Matsuda suspiciously asked.

"You haven't been in the mood lately, well even less so than usual. Weird. It's definitely weird. You aren't the same as before." Motohama observes.

"Hmm, true. I've been lacking energy lately." Issei said.

"Oh, could it be? The side effect of that hallucination about the imaginary girlfriend you have? Yuuma-chan, was it?" Matsuda wondered.

"...Do you guys seriously not remember Yuuma-chan?" Issei asked, to which he was met with sympathetic expressions.

"Like we said before, we seriously don't know her. You should really get a doctor to check you. Right, Motohama?"

"Yeah, I'm going to repeat this again but we weren't introduced to a girl called Yuuma-chan."

This was their usual response to Issei asking them for the last few days.

'It's not like it never happened, I surely remember it. Huh, weird. She's not even in my phone anymore...' Issei looked out the window with a confused expression.

As he was deep in thought, Matsuda rested his hand on Issei's shoulder.

"Well, we are in the middle of our youth so something weird like that can happen to us. Okay then, you guys come over to my place after school. Let's watch my secret collection together."

"That's an excellent idea. Matsuda-kun, you should definitely invite Ise-kun as well."

"Of course I'm going to invite him, Motohama-kun. We are high school boys who move with sexual desires. If we don't do anything perverted, it would be disrespectful to our parents who gave birth to us."

You had to give them credit for "persistence".

As they continued their conversation, Issei looked down at the school yard and noticed her.

Rias Gremory.

Before he knew it, almost everyone in the class was staring at her as well. This was common for literally everyone to stop what they were doing just to look at her.

But Issei felt a bit off when he looked at her today.

For the first time, their eyes specifically lock, causing Issei to widen his eyes.

'This is... the feeling of meeting someone superior to you.' He thought.

She narrowed her eyes and smiled.

Rias then continued to just walk away, leaving the faint smile on her face.

* * *

After leaving school, the three indeed went to watch the DVD's, but Issei was completely not paying attention. Well, in the first place he never really cared for porno DVD's, and usually just ignored it while he was with Matsuda and Motohama, but today was more so than usual.

He glances outside and noticed it was already past 10 o'clock.

"Huh?" Motohama turned around and noticed Issei getting up.

"I already told my mom that I was going to be here but she'll start to worry about me if I stay here any longer, plus school is tomorrow. So, I'll see you guys later."

A few minutes after splitting from them, Issei once again felt his energy rising. His eyesight and other five senses all seemed to be improved at night.

"..." Issei frowned as he felt chills go down his spine.

He sighed as he kept walking.

"To think I'm so special that someone wants to stalk me at this hour." He said with a wry smile.

Despite saying that, his body was shaking as he noticed someone ahead of him.

A man, wearing some trenchcoat. He was fiercely glaring at Issei.

'Is this killing intent?'

The man silently walks towards Issei.

"This is rare, to meet someone like you in a place like this." He said with his had covering his face.

'Is that a fedora he's wearing?!' Issei thought in shock, oblivious to the situation.

Issei starts to back up with his increased speed.

"Oh, that's right. I might die." He noticed.

"Trying to run away? Who is your Master? It must be a person with a very low rank or with a weird hobby to choose this place as a territory. So, who is your Master?"

STEP!

Issei turned around and sprinted away.

'I'm fast as hell!' He thought as he ran with superhuman speed.

After a long 15 minutes of running, he appeared in an all-too familiar spot.

"This is the place I came on that date..." Issei muttered.

He froze as he felt chills once again.

Issei spun around to see a black feather drop in front of him.

"Did you think I'd let you escape? That's why lowly beings are a pain to handle." The man said.

Issei looked at him and sighed. 'I guess Motohama was right. Never trust a guy in a fedora. Rather, the same goes for cosplayers... wait! Stop thinking about this Issei!'

"Tell me the name of your Master. It's a hindrance to get bothered by your kind. For that, we will… Wait, are you a "Stray"? If you have no Master, then that will explain the worried expression on your face." The guy mumbles to himself.

Issei remembered how he was killed by Yuuma in that dream. Boy was he ever feeling déjà vu.

"Hmph. I don't feel any presence of your Master nor your comrades. I don't see anything that is trying to hide its presence either. And there's no magic circle appearing here. According to the current situation, you are a "Stray". So it won't be a problem if I kill you." The man says as he raises his hand.

Then, something that looks like light begins to form in his hand, and form a weapon. A spear in particular.

Issei quickly fell on his behind and just barely dodged the spear's thrust.

"Never thought my "luck" at falling would save me!" He said as he scrambled to stand up.

STAB!

Blood dripped out of Issei's mouth before he knew it, as the spear pierced his stomach.

"...!" Issei's eyes widened though, as the pain that followed far outweighed the stabbing.

He fell to his knees as a burning sensation covered his body, inside and out.

"Guu…aaaah…" Issei moaned as he tried to pull it out, but it ended up burning his hands.

The man walked over to him, and formed another spear.

"It must hurt. Light is poisonous to beings like you. Getting hit by it will result in fatal damage. I thought this weakened spear would be enough to kill you, but your body is tougher than I thought. So, I will hit you with it again. But this time, I will put a bit more strength into it. Now you are done for."

DOON!

Not even a second after the man went to finish him off, an explosion occurred in front of him.

He looked in surprise as his hand was bleeding and had smoke coming off it.

"Don't you dare touch him." A woman says.

Issei started to double over on the ground from the pain, but not before he realized who the persons voice belonged to.

"…Crimson hair… You must be a woman from the House of Gremory…" The man says while glaring at her with hatred in his eyes.

"My name is Rias Gremory. How are you doing, Fallen Angel-san? If you are trying to hurt this boy, then I won't hold back." The beauty with crimson hair declares.

"…Fufu. Well, well. So this boy belongs to you. So this town is also part of your territory then. Well then. For today, I will apologize. But I advise you not to let your servant loose. People like me might slay him while having a walk."

"Thanks for the advice. This town is under my surveillance. So if you get in my way, then I won't hold back."

"I will say the same to you, heiress of the House of Gremory. My name is Dohnaseek. I hope we won't meet again." He says as he begins to fly with his black wings, but not before sending another glare to them.

Apparently being in the safe now, Issei looked over to Rias with a weak smile.

"Ara, are you about to faint? This is certainly a fatal wound. It can't be helped. Hey, where is your house—" Rias says, as Issei loses consciousness.

* * *

…I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP …YOU WILL BE CUT INTO PIECES IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP!

_CRASH!_

Issei slams his hand onto the alarm, breaking it.

'...Ironic? Yes. Funny? No.' He complained.

It was morning now.

'Another bad dream huh?'

Issei started to stretch and get up, when he realized his clothes were missing.

'What the heck is this?! Is my memory already going on the brink?!'

That's when he realized his left hand was under the sheets, touching something.

MUNYU!

"...Munyu?" Issei wondered as he felt something soft.

"…Unnn..." A sweet voice was heard.

Issei very carefully turned his head to the left.

"…Suu~suu."

There was a crimson haired girl sleeping beside him.

...And she was naked.

...And his hand was groping one of her breasts.

'Oh, it's just Rias-senpai.'

…

"Wait a moment..." Issei trailed off.

He took a deep breath.

'In times like this its best to count prime numbers, right? 2, 3, 5, 7, 11, 13, 17, 19, 23…'

This wasn't working.

Issei was sweating bullets as he put his hand under his chin. 'So I wake up next to Rias-senpai, both of us naked. I'm groping her huge oppai. Hmm...'

That's when he heard the last thing in the world he needed to.

"Ise! Wake-up! It's already time for school!"

The voice came from his mother.

Then it was followed by footsteps coming up the stairs. The footsteps carried the sound of anger. It was different from her usual footsteps.

'Oh, mom's on her way.'

…

"-! MOM'S ON HER WAY!" Issei accidentally yelled.

Issei was panicking more about his mom coming, rather than waking up next to Rias.

"Wait! I'm already awake! I will get up now!" He said.

"Jeez! I won't forgive you any more! We need to have a little talk about this!"

"Oh boy, she's pissed." Issei noted.

"Unn… Is it morning?" Rias says while wiping her eyes.

Ignoring the situation, Issei sent a goofy smile to her and waved. "Oh, good morning."

GATCHA!

The door bursts open. At the same time Rias also lifts her upper body up.

Issei and his mother's eyes meet each other. She looked pretty damn mad.

"Good morning." Rias greets her with a smile.

His mom then moves her eyes to Rias, and back to Issei.

"…GET READY QUICKLY." With a robotic voice, she closes the door slowly.

After a silent moment, the two heard his mom dial the phone and head down the stairs.

"O,O,O,O,Oooooo! Otou-san!"

…

"Seeeeeeee, sexxxxxxxxxx! Ise _did~_! With a foreigner~!"

…

"Internationaaaal~! Ise _did_!"

Her voice couldn't be heard after that, but they had a pretty clear idea.

"Your family is quite lively in the morning." Rias says as she walks over to his desk to pick up her uniform.

"..." Issei was silent as he looked at Rias' body in all its naked glory.

'Now would be a good time to have Motohama's Three Size Scouter...' He thought.

Rias turned around to see Issei strangely nodding his head while closing his eyes.

She smirks. "If you want to see it, then go ahead."

"...!"

Rias contained a giggle at his reaction.

Issei dropped to his knees and bowed. "Thank you for the feast!"

It should be self-explanatory what "feast" he was referring to.

She started laughing once again, obviously amused by his reaction.

"So," She starts. "How is your stomach?"

"Eh?"

"You were stabbed yesterday."

With that statement, he became fully alert.

"That's right, I was stabbed by that man at the park last night, but there's no injuries here. Was it a dream?" Issei wondered aloud.

"It wasn't." Rias quickly answered.

"I was sure I was wounded…"

"I healed it. It was critical, but thanks to your tough body, it was healable with my power in a night. I shared some of my demonic powers with you by embracing you while we were naked. I was able to do it because we are from the same clan."

Ignoring the whole "demonic" part, Issei grinned.

"So does that mean-"

"It's all right, I'm still a virgin."

Buzzkilled.

Well, Issei for some reason was relieved actually.

"Don't make such a weird face. This world is surrounded by more mysterious things than you can imagine." Rias said while walking towards him.

She gently patted his cheek, causing Issei to get a little flustered.

"I am Rias Gremory. I am a Devil."

"What?" Issei asked in an almost monotonous voice.

"And I am your Master. Nice to meet you, Hyoudou Issei-kun. Can I call you Ise?" She said, with a devilish smile.

* * *

"Itadakimasu." Rias said.

Issei was closing his eyes and making a wry smile. 'Grandpa, I've made you proud.'

Currently, Issei, Rias and the former's mother were in the kitchen.

"These are very delicious, Okaa-sama." Rias politely complimented.

"Y-Yeah. T-Thank you very much." Issei's mom responded.

While she was preparing it, Issei explained how his father had left a few days ago on a business trip.

Issei had his hands behind his head and was staring at the ceiling.

'Talk about a weird atmosphere.'

"Ise, it's the meal that Okaa-sama made. Eat it." Rias says with elegance.

"R-Right." He responded as he started to eat it quickly.

Issei for the first time in his life truly felt totally embarrassed.

'As I thought, I'm losing my cool around her..'

"Don't eat it in such a vulgar way. Eat slowly so you can taste the food. This is the precious food that Okaa-sama made for us." She said while wiping his mouth with a handkerchief.

"I-Ise…" His mom muttered.

It was apparent she was nervous, and she also noticed her son being unusually nervous.

"W-Where did this lady c-come from?" She asked.

Rias put her chopsticks down and bowed her head.

"…Oh my, I apologize for not introducing myself… I brought shame to the House of Gremory. Please allow me to introduce myself. Okaa-sama, my name is Rias Gremory. I attend the same Academy as Hyoudou Issei-kun. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I-Is that so… T-That's amazing. Hahaha! Are you from a foreign country? Your Japanese is very good."

"Yes. Due to my father's work, I have been living in Japan for a long time."

A few more silent minutes passed, until Issei's mother seemed to realize something.

"Is Rias…-san correct?"

"Yes, Okaa-sama."

"What kind of relationship do you have with Ise?"

Issei froze at that statement.

Neither of them noticed it, but he was sweating bullets in his seat.

"We are just a senior and a junior who are quite close to each other, Okaa-sama." Rias answered.

"That's a lie!" She immediately rejects.

"Well uh-" Issei tried to intervene.

"Be-, be-, bbbbbbbecause! On the bed!" His mother rejects.

"Ise said he has nightmares, so I was just sleeping with him." Rias answers again.

"Just sleeping together!? B-Both of you were naked!"

"Nowadays, people sleep naked when they sleep together, Okaa-sama."

…

His mom went quiet.

"I-Is that so…? So people sleep together naked lately."

"Eh?!" Issei exclaimed.

Then he noticed a weird look in her eyes, like she wasn't fully conscious.

Rias whispers in his ear. "…I'm sorry. It looked like it would become troublesome, so I used my power."

'Oh, the whole Devil thing. Forgot about that.' Issei said while shrugging.

* * *

The real problem came when he was walking to school.

Rather, it was him _and_ Rias walking to school.

Such a thing was causing him to get looks from just about everyone.

"Why is someone like him…"

"Why is someone vulgar like him next to Rias-oneesama…"

He was getting comments along those lines as they entered the school.

Actually, he got a pretty good kick out of it when a few girls fainted just from the sight.

Rias smiles. "I will send someone to get you. Let's meet again later."

"Right, bye." Issei awkwardly replied as he headed to class.

Seriously. Rias made him a nervous wreck. And he just couldn't figure out why.

As he entered the class...

BANG!

Matsuda delivered a blow to the back of his head.

"Give me an explanation!" He cried. "Until yesterday, we were the "Unpopular Alliance" comrades!"

"Ise, first of all explain it to us. What happened after you left?" Motohama said with sharp eyes.

Issei crossed his arms and made a weird laugh. This might have been the slight bit of chuunibyou that Issei had in him.

"You fools, have you ever seen real oppai?"

With that decisive sentence, Issei won the argument.

* * *

After school had ended, Issei was walking out of the classroom, when he turned into an empty hallway... and noticed someone trying to hide behind a corner.

"..." He silently looked at the person, who happened to be a girl.

"Oh my, you noticed my presence~?" She asked, turning around.

It was Yumi, the "Princess of Kuoh Academy". And she smiled at him as she walked in his direction.

...She was trying to hide like a spy or something.

She quickly dashed to him with superhuman speed and smiled again.

"Cool..." He said in awe.

"I know, right?" She replied.

Then, a crowd of students passed by, and all the guys seemed to go nuts with seeing her.

Ignoring them, Issei spoke. "So, what do you need?"

"I came here by the order of Rias Gremory-senpai. So just follow me."

That was when the crowd of students started protesting.

"No, for Hyoudou and Yumi-chan to walk besides each other!"

"You will get infected, Yumi-kun!"

"Your reputation sure precedes you." Yumi said with a giggle as the two begin walking away.

"H-Hey, Ise!" Motohama shouts.

"What do you want?" Issei shouts back.

"What are you going to do with this DVD, "Me, the Molester, and the Udon"!?" He screams while holding it up high.

Issei just made a bitter smile as he left with Yumi, causing the latter to laugh.

* * *

As they were walking, Issei turned to Yumi.

"Say, you're pretty badass."

"I really am awesome. But that isn't everything I know."

"Seriously?!"

Yumi then spins around and makes a teasing smile. "I know everything from assassination techniques to perverted techniques."

"The perverted ones too?!" Issei asked with shock.

Yumi started laughing again. "Just kidding. You're a pretty straightforward and interesting guy."

Issei scratched his head and made a serious face.

"I thought I was a pretty normal guy too..."

'There's definitely something strange about you.' Yumi thought with a sweatdrop.

Finally, they arrived at the old school building which was surrounded by trees.

Apparently it was used a long time ago, and there was no sign of people there. It was so creepy that it was listed in one of "the seven wonders of school".

"Buchou is here." Yumi says.

"Occult Research Club." Issei says, reading the sign on the door.

"Buchou, I have brought him." Yumi said from outside the door, with a more polite tone than earlier.

"Yes, come in."

The two enter, shocking Issei. There were weird signs and words in every area of the classroom.

The one on the center of the floor stood out the most.

There were also a few sofas and desks in the room.

On one of those sofas, was a girl with a small build, the one who was watching him the other day.

Issei recognized her right away.

She was quite popular amongst a certain groups of guys. She was also popular amongst the girls as well and is treated as a mascot for being cute, Koneko Toujou.

The girl silently ate youkan on the couch, adorning a sleepy expression. Basically, she was the emotionless type.

She noticed Issei and Yumi entering the room.

"This is Hyoudou Issei-kun." Yumi introduced.

Koneko bows her head silently.

"Oh, nice to meet you." Issei said, also bowing.

Then he noticed the sound of water flowing. It was a shower.

He looked around and noticed a corner that led to a shower.

The shower stopped, and he heard another voice.

"Buchou, take this."

"Thank you, Akeno."

Issei realized that Rias must have been changing back there, causing him to think about this morning. It's not like he didn't enjoy it. Hell he would've rolled with it, had his mother not gone apeshit on him.

"…What a lecherous face." Koneko mutters while eating her youkan.

'That girl has a dangerous level of awareness!'

Rias then walked out of the shower uniform, with her hair wet still.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't take a shower last night because I stayed the night at your place, so I took a shower now."

Before he could respond, he noticed someone else walk out. It was the girl with the very long black ponytail.

She smiled at Issei. Her name was Akeno Himejima.

Her and Rias were called the "Two Great Onee-samas".

"Ara ara. Hello, my name is Himejima Akeno. Pleased to make your acquaintance." She says.

"Issei Hyoudou, nice to meet you."

After Rias confirms everyone was introduced, she began.

"Looks like everyone is here. Hyoudou Issei-kun. No, let me call you Ise."

"Y-Yes."

"We, the Occult Research Club, welcome you."

"Eh, ah yes."

"As a Devil."

Issei looked out the window with an awkward smile. 'Mom, Dad, Grandpa... I'm definitely in for a fun ride.'

Issei sits on one of the sofas next to Yumi, as Akeno hands him tea.

"Ah, thank you. It tastes good."

"Ufufu. Ara ara. Thank you very much."

"Akeno, you sit over here as well." Rias orders.

"Yes, Buchou."

Then, everyone looks at Issei.

"I will get to the point right away. We are all Devils." Rias says.

'Well you sure did get to the point quick.'

"Your expression says that you don't believe what I am saying. Well, that can't be helped. You did see the man with black wings last night, didn't you?"

"Hmm, you are right. And you said it wasn't a dream."

"That's a Fallen Angel. They are former Angels who served God, but they are beings who have fallen to hell because they had evil intentions. They are also the enemy of us Devils."

Issei's head drops. 'I've entered a video game, haven't I? Wait, wrong series.'

"We, the Devils, have been at war with the Fallen Angels since ancient times. We have been fighting over the possession of the Underworld, which is also known as Hell in the human world. The Underworld is split into two areas, one for Devils and one for Fallen Angels. The Devils form pacts with humans and receive their sacrifices and increase their strength. The Fallen Angels on the other hand control humans to eliminate Devils. At this point the Angels come in to destroy these two races on God's orders, which creates the three forces. This has been going on since ancient times." Rias explains.

"Really..." Issei says as he looked in thought.

"If you're wondering, the Occult Research Club is just a camouflage. It's my hobby. It's actually a gathering place for us Devils."

"Hmm..." Issei hums out loud.

"-Yuuma Amano. She existed. For certain." Rias confirms.

Issei looked up at her with a slightly surprised face.

"Well, it looks like she tried to erase all of the evidence around you."

Akeno the pulls out a photo showing Yuuma.

"This is her, right? Amano Yuuma-chan." Rias asks.

"Yeah."

"This Fallen Angel came in contact with you to accomplish a certain goal. After she accomplished it, she got rid of any record and evidence regarding herself."

"Goal?"

"Yes. To kill you."

Issei clicked his tongue. "Why did she have to do that?"

"Calm down, Ise. It couldn't be helped... No, you were just unlucky. There are possessors who weren't killed…" Rias tells him.

"Unlucky?"

"That day, you went on a date with her and then went to the park, where you were killed with a Spear of Light."

"But I'm still alive! More than that, why was I targeted?"

"The reason why she approached you is so she could check if there is a dangerous thing inside you. She must have received a weak response from it. That's why she took her time checking you. Then she confirmed it. That you were a human who possessed a Sacred Gear."

"Hmm, where have I heard "Sacred Gear" before..." Issei wondered before remembering Yuuma said it before killing him.

Yumi then turned to Issei. "Sacred Gear is an irregular power that is bestowed to certain humans. For example, most of the people whose names are recorded in history are said to be possessors of a Sacred Gear. They used the power of their Sacred Gear to record their name in history."

"Presently, there are people who possess Sacred Gears within their bodies. You know those people who play an important role worldwide? Most of those people possess a Sacred Gear." Akeno follows up.

"Most of the Sacred Gears have functions that are only usable in the human society. But there are exceptional Sacred Gears that are a threat to us, the Devils, and Fallen Angels. Ise, raise your hand." Rias continued.

"Eh?"

"Do it quickly."

Nodding, Issei lifts up his left hand.

"Close your eyes and imagine the strongest thing that comes to mind."

"S-Strongest being…? Son Goku from Drag So-Ball…? No wait, there's..."

Interrupting him, Rias spoke. "Then imagine it, and imagine that person in a particular pose where he looks the strongest."

Issei started to think about something...

"Lower your arm slowly and stand up. "Now mimic the pose of that person. You have to imagine it strongly, okay? You cannot hold back."

Issei started sweating bullets as he spoke in super quiet voice. "T-That's pretty embarassing you know?"

'Then again the ability to reduce everything around me to nothingness would be pretty chaotic... I'll go with Kamehameha.' He thought.

"Hurry and do it."

Issei then realized something. He honestly had no shame.

"If you wanna see it so bad, here it is! Issei Hyoudou's first and last time doing Kamehameha!" He declared.

This wouldn't be the last time.

"Kamehameha!" Issei yelled as he did the pose.

…

Nothing.

He wasn't looking, but Akeno and Yumi were giving him extremely bitter smiles.

"Now, open your eyes. In this place which is filled with demonic power, the Sacred Gear will be able to appear more easily." Rias orders.

As he does, a large flash surrounded him.

"What?! What is this?! CAN I DO KAMEHAMEHA NOW?! I'm a fucking Super Sa-"

Then the light materializes and makes a red gauntlet on his left arm with a green jewel on it.

"That's a Sacred Gear. And it belongs to you. Once it appears, you can use it anywhere and anytime as you will." Rias explains.

"-Lame." Issei says.

"...Eh?" Rias squeaks in surprise.

Issei sighs. "I was expecting something that would make me some overpowered harem protagonist."

His chuuni side was taking over again.

Everyone aside from Koneko got a good chuckle out of it.

"I'm sure you'll come around to it, since it is yours after all. Someone disliking their Sacred Gear is unheard of. Anyways, the Fallen Angel, Yuuma Amano, saw your Sacred Gear as a threat and therefore killed you."

Issei looked at his gauntlet and tilted his head. 'This thing? A threat? Man oh man...'

"Oh wait, that still doesn't explain one thing." Issei says. "She killed me. How am I alive?"

"You called me when you were on the verge of death. I was summoned through this paper." Rias says while pulling out the leaflet Issei had in his pocket.

The leaflet had a magic circle on it, the same one that was on the floor of the classroom.

"This is one of the leaflets we give out. This magic circle is used to summon us Devils. These days there aren't many people who would draw this circle to summon us. So we give these leaflets to people who look like they would summon Devils. This magic circle is safe and easy to use. That day, one of our familiars was disguised as a human and was handing them out in the business district. You got it at that time, Ise. After you were attacked by the Fallen Angel, you called me while you were on the verge of death. You wished so hard that it summoned me. Usually my servants like Akeno and the others would be the ones to be summoned." Rias explained.

Issei remember the final two thoughts in his head before he died, Rias and her hair, along with some fire.

"When I was summoned and saw you, I knew right away that you were a Sacred Gear possessor and that you were attacked by a Fallen Angel. But there was a problem. Ise, you were on the brink of death. Not just Devils, but humans also die if impaled by a Fallen Angels spear of light. Ise, you were in that kind of condition. So I decided to save your life."

"I guess I owe you a thank you then." Issei said with a smile.

"Although, as a Devil. Ise, you were reborn as a Devil of mine, Rias Gremory's servant. As my servant Devil. So a thank you is not needed."

Then, Issei felt something sprout from his back.

He looked shocked as the same happened to everyone else. They were bat wings, much different from those of the Fallen Angels.

"A Devil huh?" Issei asked with a smile on his face as he looked at his wings.

"You don't seem surprised." Rias noted.

"It's not that I'm not surprised, rather I think it's pretty cool." Issei answered.

"Hmm, let's introduce everyone anew, Yumi."

Yumi winks. "My name is Yumi Kiba. As you already know, I'm a second year like you, Hyoudou Issei-kun. Umm, I'm a Devil too. Nice to meet you."

"…First year. …Koneko Toujou. Pleased to make your acquaintance. …I'm a Devil too." Koneko bows.

"My name is Akeno Himejima, and I'm in third year. I'm also the vice-president of this Occult Research Club. Nice to meet you. Even though I'm like this, I'm also a Devil. Ufufu." She says, also bowing.

Lastly, Rias waves her hair. "And I'm their master as well as being a Devil from the House of Gremory, Rias Gremory. My house holds the rank of a Duke. Let's get along from now on, Ise."

* * *

_RING! RING!_

The phone rang in the back of a car. Issei's father was the one riding in it.

He sighs as he picks it up and adjusts his glasses.

"Yes?"

…

"Yeah, of course I realized."

…

"I guess so. I've actually had my eyes on them for a while. I realized the others have started to look for them."

…

"Yeah, it would be dangerous if they fell into the wrong hands. I mean, they were quite the force back in the day. They were total battle maniacs. But on the other hand, that tendency probably is what drove them to extinction."

…

"I know, I know. Jeez, don't get so snappy with me. Anyways how is-"

…

"Oh? They met a long time ago."

…

"Why would I be concerned? He's in good hands. She's the little sister of the current Maou."

…

"And what about him? Well, he's my son too, after all."

* * *

**And so, this is the start of my new story. I've had this in a beta phase for a really long time, but I was torn in the direction I wanted to go. This will follow the canon, but not completely. I'll add some twists of my own here and there. Issei won't be ridiculously overpowered, but he'll be stronger than he is in the canon. His powers won't be the same from the canon, but they won't be completely different. I'd explain it by saying, it's _additional_ powers, on top of what he already has in the canon.**

**On that note, Issei as you've seen is OOC in this, but not a complete far cry from the canon. If I had to describe him for you, since I obviously couldn't show his entire personality in one chapter, I'd say more carefree and cheerful, such as what you've seen, and being more comedic. His perversion has gone nowhere, rather it's just in check now, and not as annoying (in my opinion) as in the canon. He isn't as rattled in the canon, and will just roll with situations in this story. He will be more calm, but also can get a little hot headed in a battle. MOST IMPORTANTALY: _HE WON'T BE DENSE_. Raynare's trauma to him won't exist in this story, and therefore he will not be dense.**

**Finally, this is indeed a harem story, so here is the harem as of now(not in particular order), subject to change:**

**Harem: Rias, Asia, Akeno, Yumi, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Rossweisse, Ravel, Kuroka, Le Fay, Ophis, Bennia, Jeanne, Elmenhilde, Kiyome, Seekvaira and Tsubasa.**

**I got something planned for Kunou... I'm just not sure exactly what yet.**

**Thanks for reading, let me know what you think so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

"The feeling of having these wings is pretty gross..." Issei mumbled to himself as they disappeared, along with the others'.

"It will probably take you some time to get used to them. I'm still not used to mine even after a few years." Yumi said.

"Moving on, if you work under me, your new life might become very bright you know?" Rias said to Issei.

'I guess since she reincarnated me, I serve her. I guess I don't mind serving someone like her.' Issei thought to himself.

"But you know, there are ranks among Devils. It's something called peerage. I also have one. The place of your birth and your family background plays a big role in it, but there are also Devils who have risen up. Everyone starts off as a novice first." Rias continued.

"What a complex world..." Issei says while crossing his arms.

Rias then walked over to him and whispered into his ear, using a bit of demonic power causing him to feel strange.

"By the way, you might be able to start a life where you can become popular with girls you know?"

"?!" Issei looked shocked.

The demonic power Rias had used on him was making him more tense and caused him to react a bit differently to that.

"Majority of the pure Devils were killed in the war that took place long time ago. Because of that, Devils started to desperately gather servants. Well, Devils don't have the strength or the influence they originally had when they leaded their armies. Even so, we need to keep on increasing the number of the Devils. Just like humans, the Devils split in genders of male and female and are able to give birth. But even with normal birth, it will take a lot of time to get back to the same population as before. After all, Devils have a very low birth rate. Then we won't be able to stand up against the Fallen Angels. So we find humans who seem to have potentials and make them into Devils. As our servant, that is."

Issei smiled wryly. "So, I'm servant after all."

"Oh, don't make a face like that. Now, I will get to the point. Since this only increases the number of servants, it doesn't increase the number of powerful Devils. So the Devils decided to give chances for power to reincarnated Devils- those who were reincarnated from a human. They decided to give peerage to reincarnated Devils as well, as long as they are powerful. Because of that, there are many Devils in humans' society. There are also numbers of Devils like myself who came to humans' society as well. Ise, even though you haven't realized it, I'm sure you have passed through some Devils in this town."

"So Devils were always nearby then!?"

"Yes. Though there are humans who can distinguish which ones are Devils and those who can't. A person with a strong greed or a person who wants to get help from Devils usually can distinguish us strongly. We are usually summoned by the ones who can distinguish between them, through the leaflet with magic circle that we give out. There are people like you, Ise, who can distinguish Devils but don't believe in our existence, but majority of them usually believe it if they see our demonic powers." Rias explained.

'She just called me greedy...' Issei thought with an exasperated expression.

"Wait, that means I can also get a peerage, right?" Issei asks.

"Yes. It's not impossible. Of course, it would take a lot of time and effort to achieve though."

Issei then made a complicated and serious expression.

He failed to remember the demonic power was still active.

"Hmm... the things I could do with a peerage... a harem... sex..."

"Yes. I think it's fine if it's with your servants." Rias answered with a bitter smile.

…

A moment of dead silence went by.

Issei was not moving or making any facial expression.

"Ise?" Rias wondered. "Are you okay?"

Issei started making his chuuni laugh.

"Okay? Am I okay you ask?! I'm amazing." Issei yelled as he started laughing louder.

"Fufu. This boy really is funny." Rias laughs while being amused.

"Ara ara. It's just like you said Buchou. He does make me feel like, "I think I have a very idiotic brother now"." Akeno chimes in.

"Anyway, Ise. You are all right with being my servant, right? If you have potential, then you will eventually stand out. And then, you might be able to receive a peerage."

"Sure, Rias-senpai."

"Wrong. You will have to call me 'Buchou'."

Issei pouted. "Buchou? Can't I call you Onee-sama?"

"Hmm. That also sounds wonderful, but since I operate mainly in the school, being called _Buchou _has a better ring to it. This is Occult Research Club after all, and everyone here also calls me that."

"Fine." Issei sighed. "So then, _Buchou,_ teach me how to be a Devil."

Rias made a devilish smile.

"Fufufu, good reply. Good boy, Ise. Okay, I will change you into a man."

* * *

Quite a few days have already passed since that day.

And so, Issei was now walking down streets at night handing out leaflets with the magic circle on it.

When humans with strong greed take these in their hands and wish for what they want, then the Devils will be summoned before of them.

In his other hand, was a portable machine with the monitor displaying where he exactly needed to go.

Issei chuckled. "I'm going to enjoy this new life. All that's left is for me to become the king of devils and harems alike."

Then he stopped and pondered.

"The king of devils part probably won't happen, but I'll be damned if I'm not the king of harems!" He exclaimed while confidently laughing.

Over the last few days, Issei had been working very hard. There was basically an order in which the process went.

First they gathered at the old school building at night. This was because Devils can use their power more sufficiently at night. On the flip side, the reason he feels so weak in the morning is due to light. Devils hate light. The stronger the light, the more lethal it becomes to them. In other words, light is poisonous. Although he would eventually get used to the sunlight apparently.

As such, the Fallen Angels and Angels that use light are the natural enemies of Devils. He was told to run away if he ever encountered one.

And since he had just became a Devil, he's been told to study their society and how it works. He also had to pass out these leaflets at night.

Issei was expecting his mother to be worried about him being out every night, but Rias had used some demonic power to sway her judgment, as seen when they ate breakfast that morning. Rias for that matter had authority it seemed in the school as well. Apparently the whole town was her territory. Each Devil had their own territory, and can only do their job in that territory.

Hence, since she had control, they were able to freely use the school at night.

And so, every night Issei went out to pass out these leaflets, either by bike or walking, depending on how he felt. These leaflets allowed people to summon those from the Gremory group using some mysterious device.

Speaking of which, the machine in Issei's hand also seemed to be created by the Devils.

In the end, they get summoned, make a contract then "grant a wish".

As a price, they receive an award fitting of the wish. It can be money, and object, or even their life. Although there aren't many contractors out there willing to use their own life. And when it does happen, it's almost always canceled because that price isn't equal to the wish.

Making a contract is basically limited to occur at night. That's because Devils are only allowed to work at night. The daytime is a time for the Angels and God. That is the part that he still didn't understand.

"Ahh... but this sucks..." Issei groaned as he went to complete his job.

* * *

A few days later, Issei escaped from his perverted pals and went to the old school building after school.

Issei had found out that the job of handing out leaflets belonged to Rias' familiar. Basically, he would only be doing this for a while, in order to get a grasp on how Devils' jobs work.

He then sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. 'I can't tell Matsuda or Motohama about this life. Well, it's not like they would believe me anyways, but then there's also the danger of them stepping into this world.'

As he entered the club, everyone was already there and there were candles spread out on the floor.

"So you came." Rias confirmed before saying something to Akeno.

"Yes, Buchou. Ise-kun, please come to the center of the magic circle." She says.

"Ise, your work of giving out the leaflets is over. Well done." Rias said with a smile. "Now I will have you do the actual job of a Devil."

"Contracts, huh?"

"Yes, that's right. Though, since it's your first time, it's going to be a contract with someone who wants to make a small wish. There's two reservation contractswith Koneko. Since it's hard to do both, I will leave one to you."

Koneko bows her head. "…Please help me out."

Akeno begins to cast some spell in the magic circle, making it glow.

"Akeno is currently inserting your carved seal into the magic circle." Rias explained.

Apparently she was referring to something along the lines of a family crest, since they belonged to the Gremory house now. For people trying to summon them, that would be like a symbol for them.

"Ise, put your palms towards here." Rias commands as she writes something on it.

He widens his eyes he notices a magic circle engraved on his hand now.

"This allows you to transport to the client's place instantly by making you go through the teleportation-type magic circle. And when the contract is done, it lets you return to this room."

'So it's like a key between two places...' Issei thought.

"Akeno, are you ready?"

"Yes, Buchou." Akeno says as she steps out of the magic circle.

"Now stand in the center."

Issei does just that, and the glow around the circle seems to increase.

Rias widened her eyes for a moment. 'That was an awfully strong reaction to the magic circle... his Sacred Gear shouldn't have made it do that...'

"The magic circle is responding to the client. You will be teleported to that location now. You already have the manual for what to do after getting teleported right?" Rias asks.

"Yes!"

"Good response. Now, get going!"

_FLASH!_

With that, Issei had disappeared.

"Fufu, I was actually expecting that not to work." Rias chuckled.

Yumi walks over to the desk and looks at one of the portable machines.

"...Eh?" She peeps out. Then she started sweating bullets.

"Ara? What's wrong?" Akeno asks.

"You won't believe it." Yumi said while facepalming.

* * *

Issei opened his eyes.

"..."

He went dead silent.

It was most likely due to the fact...

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?!" He screamed as he was in the middle of a desert.

And so, he wandered the desert.

"For what seemed like years... I walked across this barren wasteland.. void of all life, food and water..." He grumbled.

Finally, a magic circle appeared beneath him.

_FLASH!_

He opened his eyes and was once again in the club room.

"I'm saved!" Issei cried as he dropped to his knees. "How long was I there anyways?"

"A solid 45 seconds." Yumi said.

Rias was sighing as she put her hand to her forehead.

"Ise."

"Yeah?"

"It's unfortunate, but it seems like you can't use the magic circle to get transported to the client's location."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Magic circle requires certain amount of demonic powers… It doesn't require that much demonic power. No, it's a feat that could be done by any Devil. Even children. Transportation through the magic circle is the first and the easiest step of being a Devil. But for whatever reason your demonic power is sporadic and isn't letting you transport to a small area in particular, like that. Honestly, this is one of the most ridiculous things I've ever seen."

Issei started backing up. "What does that mean?"

"In other words Ise, your control over your demonic powers is below that of children. No, it's so low that the magic circle is responding like a malfunctioned computer to it." Rias said with a regrettable smile.

Issei instantly slumped and felt a rain cloud over his head. "This is horrible."

"…Unsightly." Koneko said with a piercing blow to his ego.

"Ara ara. We are in trouble. What should we do, Buchou?" Akeno asks.

"Since there is a client, we can't let him wait. Ise." Rias says to him. "This never happened before, but you will have to go there on your own feet."

"Ugh... by myself?"

"Yes, just like how you handed out the leaflet, you will have to go to the client's house by bicycle or feet. This can't be helped. You don't have any control over your demonic powers after all. You will have to make up for that with your own body."

"...A bicycle or feet... are there even any Devils like that?!" Issei cried

Koneko silently points right at him.

'Why you little...' Issei thought with a tick mark on his forehead.

"Hurry and get going! It's a Devil's job to make contracts! You can't make humans wait!" Rias urges.

Issei left the room while comically crying. "U-Uwaaaaaah! I will do my best~!"

Yumi made a bitter smile. "...I told you he was interesting."

* * *

Issei had to ride his bike to the client's house because he was behind on time due to his little "detour".

'Apparently I'm the first case of this ever. Take notes ladies! I'm the first ever!' Issei thought with a rain cloud over his head.

He finally arrived and knocked on the door.

"Good evening, I'm from Gremory. Are you the house that summoned us?" Issei asked.

Devils can only be sensed by humans who want to make contracts. Even if he did do something like this at middle of the night, the neighbors wouldn't know what's going on. Also, only the client can hear what he just said. During the time when they are doing their job as a Devil, a special demonic power gets activated and it won't cause trouble to those who aren't involved in it.

"W-Who's there!?" A panicked voice is heard.

"Umm, I'm a Devil. I'm a newbie and I came here because I was called by you."

"D-Don't lie! There isn't any Devil that knocks on doors! Devils come out from this leaflet! That's how it was for the past summoning! And the one I called for is Koneko-chan!"

"About that... I couldn't jump here using one for some reason."

"You might just be a pervert!"

Another tick mark formed on Issei's forehead. "I'm not!"

"Super pervert!"

"Super pervert?! I'm a Devil!"

The man opens the door, revealing himself to be rather skinny. "Go home- wait, you look pretty messed up."

Issei indeed looked to be in pretty bad mood.

"So you were shocked to find out that you can't teleport through the magic circle…" The man wondered aloud.

"Looks like it." Issei grumbled.

"Well, it can't be helped. Come on in." He said as he invited Issei in and made tea for him.

His name was Morisawa, and apparently worked for the government during the day. But he wanted to get in touch with other people, which led to him getting a leaflet.

"So it's not Koneko-chan…" He moped.

Apparently he fell in love with her at first sight and has been summoning her since.

"I'm sorry, but apparently that girl is popular with other clients as well. It seems like she is in charge of the "cuteness" department." Morisawa explains.

When someone summons a Devil, they can wish for which Devil to summon by calling out that Devil's name apparently. As such, Koneko's job was passed to Issei because she was busy.

"I wished for a Devil from the cuteness category when I used the leaflet…" Morisawa mumbled.

"I'm a cute newbie, so can you be okay with that?" Issei asked with a wry smile.

"Hahaha! You talk of something impossible! If I had a silver sword with me, I would have stabbed you!"

"Speaking of which, what exactly was your wish for Koneko?" Issei wondered.

Morisawa made a creepy smile. "I wanted her to wear this.

He then reveals a girls school uniform that looked familiar.

"It's the uniform of Yuki Nagato."

Issei then remembered.

"Oh, from Haruhi Suzumiya! Yeah, that was a pretty popular series a few years ago."

"Devil-kun, do you also like Yuki?"

"No, I'm more of a Ryoko Asakura fan."

"And your reason?"

"Her breasts." Issei said almost instantly.

"-!" Morisawa went silent.

Issei answered his question with such confidence, it was as if he'd been asked it a million times.

"So you are a big breasts lover?" Morisawa asks.

"Yeah. Well, I love thighs and ass too, but the oppai is surely where my heart is."

Morisawa makes a lecherous smirk. "You have good eyes. Seems like you have an extremely high passion towards oppai. I see, so you have an opposite fetish as me. I like small breasted girls."

"I can understand that. I have a friend with the same taste." Issei says while thinking very clearly about Motohama.

"Yes. Don't you think she, Koneko-chan, looks similar to Nagato? For example her atmosphere. Though she's a bit short."

"Hmm, you do have a point."

"That's why I wanted her to wear this. I really wanted her to wear it!" Morisawa cries.

Issei laughs and scratches his head. "Sorry, I'll wear it then."

"I'll fucking kill you, bastard!" Morisawa shouts.

He finally calms down and sits down.

"Well, never mind. So what is your special skill? You are a Devil so you should be good at something right? Something like using a mysterious power. Just to tell you, Koneko-chan has extreme strength. She carried me like a princess." He says so with pride.

Issei crosses his arm and speaks seriously. "My skill is Kamehameha."

"Go kill yourself."

"What's with that response! You shouldn't say that right away! And your words had so much killing intent in it!"

"Of course I am! In what kind of world is there a Devil that has Kamehameha as his special skill!?"

Issei points at himself.

"Then do it!" Morisawa challenges.

"Challenge accepted!" Issei shouts.

"If you can shoot it, then shoot! Don't look down on us, the generation who grew up with Drag So-Ball! When we were in junior school, all of us practiced doing Kamehameha during break every Monday. We even tried to collect spirits so we could use the Spirit Bomb, though nothing happened! Don't look down on our generation!"

"Shut up! So who cares if you were raised while watching Drag So-Ball! I have all of the manga volumes! I even bought the special cover version in first print as well! Me and my mates also played "Hide and seek by using ki"!"

Issei then puts his hand forward and summons his Sacred Gear.

'I'll show you a Kamehameha!' He thought as he tried to gather energy.

Red energy began to spiral around it.

"-! Could it be?!" Morisawa says with wide eyes.

"Kamehameha!" Issei shouts as he puts his hands forward.

_FLASH!_

…

Nothing.

Issei was beyond disappointed, but Morisawa had tears flowing from his eyes.

He quickly got up and grabbed a manga volume from his dresser and slammed it on the table. "Let's talk about it!"

And so a long discussion began.

"Don't be like that. Cell was the best villain." Issei said.

From there, it became a long and full blown conversation about Drag So-Ball.

And so, the two became friends despite their age gap. All because of a manga.

"Okay! Maybe I should make a contract with you as well?"

"Sounds good."

"Okay it might be a standard wish, but can I wish to become rich?"

Issei flipped out his tablet device and started scrolling through stuff.

He then looks at Morisawa and smiles widely. "According to this, in your case, for you to fulfill that wish, your price would be your life. So you will die."

"Die?!"

"Yes, in the Devils' world, they say that "Individuals life isn't equal". I'm sorry. So for you to wish becoming rich, Morisawa-san, you would have to die."

"It feels like I just got my heart ripped out, but that's okay. Anyway, if I make that wish, where will I die?"

"Umm. Ah, you will die as soon as the money starts dropping from the sky. Looks like you can't even touch it." Issei answered with a smile.

That smile did not match with what he was saying at all.

"Guha! So I can't smack the money onto your face then!?"

"Don't flip this on me, buddy."

Issei was bitterly smiling as he witnessed a man's dream being crushed.

"T-Then how about a harem? How about wishing for lots of girls in a sumptuous feast!?"

"Well, it says that you would die as soon as the beautiful woman and girls come into your sight."

"I'm going to die just by seeing them!?"

Issei once again smiles. "No, it says as soon as they come into your sight, so you won't be able to tell whether they are beautiful or not."

"U-Uwaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Morisawa, who is an adult, begins to cry like a baby.

Issei sweatdropped at this sight.

"So I was a human who didn't have much worth!? Uggh, I can only say I'm sorry for being born…"

And just like a child, Issei had to do damage control.

"Let's continue talking about Dragon Ball till morning. You want to play Drag So-Ball on the console? I will be Goku and you can be Frieza. Is that okay?"

Like this, his first contract became invalid, since he had to take care of him.

* * *

The next day after school, Rias was sitting on her desk with silence.

This was the silence of anger.

"..."

'She's pissed...' Issei thought in fear.

Yumi had told Issei that once again, nothing of the sort had ever happened with a client.

"…Ise." Rias said in a deep and scary tone.

"Y-Yes?"

"You talked with the client about manga, and what happened after that? What about the contract?"

Issei would've told her that they technically talked about a Light Novel too, but that would've added fuel to the fire.

He started to sweat bullets. "T-The contract became invalid… We played a certain game until morning!"

"...Video game, huh."

"I-I know it's something a high school boy, rather a professional Devil should be embarrassed about. Sorry." Issei apologizes while bowing his head.

"…After the contract, we ask the client to fill in the questionnaire on the leaflet we gave them. We ask the client, "How was your contract with a Devil?". The questionnaire which is filled appears in this leaflet, but…"

Rias then shows it to him, shocking Issei.

It was fun. It was my first time having a good time like this. I would like to meet with Ise-kun again. I hope I can make a good contract with him next time.

That's what Morisawa had written on it.

"This is the first time I received a feedback like this. I wasn't sure what to do first. That's why I put on a weird expression because I didn't know how to react to this." Rias explains. "To Devils, what's important is that we actually make a contract with humans who summoned us. We then receive the price from them. That's how Devils have lived for a long time ago. …I didn't know how to react because this is the first time I encountered an incident like this. You might have failed as a Devil but the client was happy with you…"

She then smiles at Issei.

"But it's interesting. That is certain. There wasn't any Devil like you, but you really are an interesting boy. You might become the number 1 Devil for unexpected things. But remember to do the basics. You make contracts with the clients, you grant their wish, and then you receive the price. Okay?"

"Y-Yeah." Issei replied with a weird feeling inside him.

* * *

Once again, a night later, Issei was out doing his job.

He rang the doorbell at the house he had to visit.

"It's opened. Come in-nyou." A man's voice says.

"...Nyou?" Issei wonders as a shiver goes down his spine.

As he walks inside, he sees a terrifying scene unfold before his eyes.

"Welcome-nyou." The voice came from an enormous man wearing a gothic lolita outfit. More than that, he was wearing cat ears.

"U-Umm…a Devil…did you summon a Devil from the Gremory group…?" Issei asked while slowly walking backwards.

FLASH!

The man's eyes glow while making a sound effect.

'This feeling...! An intense battle is about to begin! It's time for me to show my worth as a harem protagonist...!' Issei thought as he got in a defensive stance.

Then, unexpected words came out of his mouth. "That's right -nyou. I called Devil-san because I want to make a wish–nyou."

"I want you to make Mil-tan a Magical Girl –nyou."

"Teleport to another world." Issei instantly answers.

'Wait a second... what the hell is a Mil-tan?!'

"I already tried that –nyou."

"You actually tried it!?"

"But it was impossible -nyou. There was no one who would give Mil-tan magical powers –nyou."

"Well, you can say that this situation is kind of _magical_…" Issei said with a sarcastic smile.

"The only option left is to ask my arch-enemy, Devil-san -nyou." Mil-tan then puts his hands together as if he's going to shout.

"W-Wait!"

"Devil-san~!" Mil-tans voice shakes the entire room.

'Is this what they call sound magic?! It looks like this really is my first battle...!' Issei thought.

"Please give Mil-tan a fantasy-like powers -nyoooooou!"

Issei then shakes his head. "W-Wait! Don't cry! We can talk about it!"

"Then let's watch "Magical Girl Milky Spiral 7 Alternative" together–nyou. The story about the magic starts from there –nyou." Mil-tan says with a big smile.

Another long night for Issei had begun.

* * *

The next day, Issei was walking home after visiting the club room once school had ended.

He sighed.

Once again, Rias had a weird expression in the club room. Apparently his contract was invalid. Again. But he got top rated feedback. Again.

This was confusing Rias, who had never seen this before, let alone twice in a row.

'Why am I always the one getting stuck with these creeps?!' He screamed in his head.

"Hawaau!"

He heard someones voice behind him along with the noise of something falling.

"Hmm?"

He turned around and widened his eyes. It was a Sister.

She was spreading her arms wide open and had her face on the ground. That aside, Issei froze as he got a good view of her panties and assets.

Shaking his head out of those thoughts, he ran to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he gave her his hand.

"Auu. Why do I keep on tripping over… Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you very much~." She spoke in a soft voice.

As Issei helps her up, the wind blows, blowing away her veil and revealing her face.

Issei froze when he saw it. Her long blonde hair falls down and sparks with the sunlight. Her green eyes locked with his.

"..." Issei went silent.

"U-Umm…is something wrong…?" She asks with a worried expression.

"Huh? Oh- no it's nothing." Issei mumbled.

He grabbed her veil and handed it to her. "Traveling?"

"No, that's not it. I was appointed to the Church in this town… You must be a resident of this town. It's a pleasure to meet you." She says while bowing her head.

Issei also handed her the bag she dropped.

"I have been in trouble since I got here. Ummm…I can't speak Japanese that well…I was lost and other people couldn't understand what I was saying…" She says with a sad expression.

'I guess this is what Buchou told me about. When you turn into a Devil, one of the unique abilities you attain is "Language". The moment you turn into a Devil, everyone in the world can understand what you are saying. People listening to you will hear it in the language they are most familiar with. If they are American, then they will hear it in English. If they are Spanish, then they will hear it in Spanish. And also the opposite. If they speak in a language besides Japanese, you will hear it in Japanese.' He thought, recalling what Rias told him.

This was tested by him earlier today in class, when he perfectly read something from another language, earning a look of shock from classmates and the teacher.

"I think I might know where the Church is." Issei says.

There was an old one in the outer part of the town.

"Y-You do! T-Thank you~! This is all thanks to God!" She says with tears flowing from her eyes.

Issei noticed a metal cross around her neck on a chain and felt and obvious negative reaction.

So they began to walk to the Church, but not before they passed by a park, and heard a cry from a little boy.

"Uwaaaaaah!"

"Are you alright Yosh-kun?" His mother asked the child who had tripped.

But suddenly, the Sister who is walking behind Issei walks towards the park.

"Hey."

She went inside the park and went towards the boy who is sitting down and crying. Issei followed her.

"Are you okay? Boys shouldn't cry with a minor injury like this." She told him as she patted his head.

What she did next, shocked Issei.

She put her hand over his wound, as a green light orb appears in her palm and covers his knee.

'That's not demonic... it must be a Sacred Gear!'

As he thinks, the boy's injury starts to disappear.

Issei felt his arm react to it, confirming his suspicion.

When he looks back, the boy's injury was gone completely, not leaving a trace.

'Amazing...'

"Here, your wounds are healed. The pain should be gone now." She says with a smile.

The boy's mom was also shocked to see it.

"I'm sorry. But I had to." The Sister said to Issei.

The boy's mom grabs his hand to leave quickly, but the boy waves goodbye.

"Thank you, Onee-chan!"

"He said, thank you Onee-chan." Issei translates.

The Sister smiles brightly after hearing that.

"But, that power..." Issei says.

"Yes, it's the power to heal. It's a wonderful power that God gave me."

Issei would've said more, but he saw a sad look in her eyes, so he stopped there.

Not too much later, they reached the old church.

Issei froze and widened his eyes as he felt massive chills go down his spine and got a seriously bad vibe.

'I knew it. I'm a Devil, so the Church, which belongs to the God and the Angels, will be an enemy's territory for me.'

"Yes, this is the place! I'm so glad." She sighs in relief.

'I shouldn't stay here any longer. It's getting dark so I should be going now. It's a waste to say good bye to a beauty like her, but I'm a Devil and she is a nun… Love between different sides may sound romantic, but this would be a different case.' He thought.

Plus, he was getting shaky from being near the Church.

"Then I'll be on my way."

"Please wait!" The Sister yells to him.

Issei was trying to leave, but she stopped him.

"I would like to make you some tea as a gratitude for taking me here—"

"Oh, I'm in a rush so I have to get going." Issei says.

"…But that's…" The Sister mumbles while looking down.

"My name is Issei Hyoudou. Everyone around me calls me Ise. So you can call me Ise as well. What's your name?" He said.

She smiled. "My name is Asia Argento! Please call me Asia!"

"Then, Sister Asia, let's meet again."

"Yes! Ise-san, I will definitely come and see you!" Asia says while bowing her head.

This was the beginning of the wheel of destiny moving.

* * *

Later that night, Rias was scolding Issei.

"Don't ever get close to the Church again."

She said so with some anger, and also a serious expression.

"To us Devils, the Church is an enemy's territory. Just stepping into it can cause a rift between the Devils and God. Since it was an act of kindness by taking the nun to the Church, they didn't harm you, but the Angels are always on the lookout. You were in a situation where it wouldn't be strange for them to hit you with a spear of light."

"Yeah, I felt some of that natural detection you told me about earlier. I got really tense in front of the Church."

Rias nodded and continued. "Don't get involved with people from the Church. Especially the Exorcists who are our biggest enemy. They could easily eliminate us because their powers are supported by the prayer of God. More so if it is an Exorcist with a Sacred Gear. That would be the same as standing on the boundary of death, Ise."

"Right..." Issei says.

"You could avoid death as a human by being resurrected as a Devil. But Devils who are exorcised become completely terminated. They return to nothing. —Nothing. There is nothing left and you feel nothing. Do you know how serious that is?"

Rias then widens her eyes and shakes her head.

"I'm sorry. I got too heated. Anyway, be careful from now on."

"Alright."

"Ara ara, did you finish lecturing him?" Akeno chimes in.

"Akeno, did something happen?" Rias asks.

Her expression changes. "We received an order for a hunt from the Arch Duke."

* * *

There are beings known as Stray Devils.

The Devil who was turned into a Servant Devil of a Devil with a peerage but who betrayed or killed its master. Cases like that rarely occur. It starts when a reincarnated Devil decides to use their own power for themselves.

Those Devils leave their master's place and cause destruction at different location. That's exactly what Dohnaseek thought Issei was previously.

In other words, a stray dog.

Stray dogs create troubles.

When found, the master or the other Devils are ordered to eliminate them. That is the law of the Devils. Other beings such as Angels and Fallen Angels sees them as threats and they will eliminate the Stray Devils whenever found.

There is nothing scarier than a Devil who does not abide by any rule.

And so, everyone went to an unused building located in the outer parts of the town.

A High Class Devil gave them an order to take down a Stray Devil in their area. Apparently, every night a Stray Devil was luring humans to the building to feed on them. Hunting down Strays was a job of Devils.

Devils that eat humans, such things are unfortunately natural for some of them. The only reason they might be quiet is because of their master.

It was midnight, and Issei felt very comfortable in this darkness. They were surrounded by tall grass as they looked at the building.

Koneko covers her nose with her uniform. "…Smell of blood."

It becomes dead silent.

Issei could feel the presence of something in that building, all the way from across the street.

'My time to shine as a harem protagonist is finally here...' He thought while nodding like an idiot.

"Ise, it's a good opportunity to experience what it's like to fight." Rias whispers.

"Right... I'll go in there and blow that son of a bitch with my Sacred Gear." Issei said with a chuckle.

"Rather, that's impossible right now."

_SHATTER_

Issei felt his dreams being crushed and destroyed, much like Morisawa's.

"B-But-" Issei pouted.

"But you can watch what a Devils' battle is like. Today, just concentrate and look at how we fight. Oh, yes. I will also explain the traits the servants have."

Issei crossed his arms to show his displeasure. "Whatever. What do you mean by traits anyways?"

"Devils, who are the master, give traits to those who will become their servants. …Yes, it's probably about time I explain about it and also about the history of Devils."

She then begins to explain the situation of the Devils.

"Long time ago, there was a three sided war between the Devils, the Fallen Angels, and God with its Angels followers. All three sides had a large army and they fought for almost eternity. As a result, all three sides lost most of their troops and the war finished several hundred years ago with no side winning."

"The Devils were no exception. Big Devils with peerage who commanded about 20 or 30 troops lost most of their underlings because of the war. They lost so many that they couldn't even form new armies." Yumi added.

Akeno continued. "I heard that most of the pure Devils passed away in that war. Even after the war, there are still problems between the Devils, the Fallen Angels and God. Even though the Fallen Angels' and God's side also lost most of their troops, we are still in a position where we can't let our guard down, or else we will be in trouble."

"Then, the Devils decided to use a system to form a small group of soldiers. And that is the 'Evil Piece'." Rias says.

"Evil Piece?" Issei wondered while looking down at the ground. The name sounded familiar somehow.

"Devils with Peerage decide to use the traits of the human's game "Chess" to their Servant Devils. It was also sarcasm, because most of the servants are Devils that were reincarnated from humans. Since then, Chess became a popular game in the world of the Devils. We'll leave that aside. Devils who are masters are a 'King'. In our case, that is me. From there, they created 5 special traits that consist of 'Queen', 'Knight', 'Rook', 'Bishop' and 'Pawn'. Since they couldn't make an army, they decided to have a small number of Devils and give them enormous powers. This system was made in the past few hundred years, and this unexpectedly became popular amongst Devils with peerage." Rias explained.

"The Chess rule?"

"They started to compete against each other. For example like, "My Knight is stronger!", or "No, my Rook is stronger!" As a result, High-class Devils started to play a game like that of Chess against each other using their Servant Devils. We call it the "Rating Game". Anyway, this game became very popular amongst the Devils. Now, there are even tournaments for it. The strength of their 'Pieces' and also how strong they are at the game affects the Devils' social position, and their peerage. There is a thing called 'Piece Collect' where they gather humans with talents and make them into their 'Pieces'. It's very popular recently. Talented servants become their status."

In other words, this was a form of pride for Devils, and also a way to kill time while having fun for them.

"I'm not a matured Devil yet, so I can't participate in the official tournament. Even if I could, there are things that I need to go through, or else I can't play. In short, Ise and my other servants here won't be participating in a game for a while." Rias says.

"Buchou, what is my role and traits? And what piece am I?"

"Ise, you are—"

Rias stopped there because everyone felt chills as a killing intent magnified from within the unused building.

Everyone slowly walked inside the building and progressively felt more of the chills.

"I can smell something disgusting. But I can also smell something delicious. Is it sweet? Or is it sour?" A low voice says from below the ground.

"Stray Devil Viser, we are here to eliminate you." Rias says.

"Ketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketa…" A monstrous laugh echoes throughout the building.

A topless woman appears from the shadow. But the woman's body is floating.

Then...

Heavy footsteps are heard.

The next thing that appears is the body of a gigantic beast. It's a grotesque being with an unnatural form having a woman's upper body and the lower body of a monster.

It's holding something that looks like a spear in both of its hands. While the lower body of the monster has four fat legs with sharp claws.

It also had a snake tail, and was at least 5 meters tall.

"Yuck." Issei quickly remarked.

"Leaving your master's side and rampaging as you please definitely deserve death. In the name of Duke Gremory, I will gladly eliminate you!"Rias declares.

"You are cunning for a little girrrrrrl! I will rip your body, and colour it in red just like your haaaaaaair!" Viser barks.

Rias made a sly smile. "Grunts sure do speak in a stylish manner. Yumi!"

"Yes!"

Swoof!

Yumi sprinted ahead as soon as Rias gave her the order. Her speed was incredible, basically too fast for Issei to follow.

"Ise, I will continue from the lecture before."

"Lecture?"

"Yumi's position is the 'Knight'. Its trait is speed. Those who become a Knight have their speed increased."

Just as she said, Yumi's speed continued to accelerate, until it was next to impossible to see her.

Viser tried to attack with its spears but they weren't even coming close.

"And Yumi's ultimate weapon is swords."

She stops in her tracks and was suddenly holding on to a European sword.

SU!

Yumi disappears again, and the next moment the monster screamed.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Both of its arms are cut from its torso along with the spear as blood gushes out of its wound.

"This is Yumi's power. Speed that you can't follow with your eyes, and sword skills of a professional. By combining these two, she becomes the fastest Knight."

Under Viser, was Koneko.

"Next is Koneko. She is a 'Rook'. The trait of a Rook is its—"

"Damn inseeeeeeeeect!" Viser screams.

STOMP!

The monster tries to step on Koneko, but its foot never made it to the ground.

Koneko's tiny body was somehow holding the huge beast.

"The trait of a Rook is simple. Absolute strength. And also very high defense. It's impossible for a Devil with of that caliber to step on Koneko. It can't crush her." Rias continues.

Koneko slowly lifts up the entire thing.

"…Fly"

Koneko jumps high and delivers a sharp punch to Viser's stomach.

BANG!

The punch was enough to send it flying backwards.

Issei started sweating bullets as he remembered what Morisawa wanted from Koneko.

'I'll definitely get killed by her if she just pokes me.'

"Lastly, Akeno."

"Yes, Buchou. Ara ara, what should I do?"

Akeno starts laughing as she walks over to Viser.

"Akeno is a 'Queen'. She's the one who is the strongest after me. She is the unbeatable Vice-president of our club who has all the traits of the Pawn, the Knight, the Bishop, and the Rook." Rias explains.

"Guuuuuu…!" Viser glared at Akeno.

Akeno makes a fearless laugh. "Ara ara, seems like you still have some energy left in you. Then how about this?"

She puts her hand to the sky.

FLASH!

Next instant, the sky sparkles, and a lightning bolt strikes down the monster.

"Gagagagagagagagagagagagaaa!" The monster gets electrified violently.

"Ara ara, looks like you still have some energy in you. Looks like you can take more." Akeno says with a weird smile.

FLASH!

Another lightning bolt hits the monster.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

The monster gets electrified again. It already sounded like it was dying.

Even so, Akeno brings down yet another bolt of lightning.

Akeno's face while striking down the lightning bolt looks scary and cold even though she was smiling.

"Akeno excels at attacks using demonic powers. She could use natural elements like lightning, ice, and fire. And most of all, she is the ultimate sadist." Rias says like its no big deal.

"S-Sadist huh..." Issei said while thinking.

"Usually, she's very kind, but once the battle starts, she won't stop until she calms down."

Issei had an awkward face. 'The question is, am I turned on or scared...'

"You don't have to be afraid, Ise. Akeno is very kind to comrades, so it's not a problem. She even said that you were cute. Next time, get spoiled by her. She will definitely hug you kindly." Rias says.

Akeno starts laughing, licking her lips and getting a red face. "Ufufufufufufufu. How much of my lightning can you take? Right, monster-san? You still can't die yet, okay? The one who finishes you off will be my master. Ohohohohohohoho!"

Ironically enough, prior to this, Issei thought Akeno was the most normal one in the group.

Boy was he ever wrong.

"This must be the definition of a "Devil"..." He murmured.

For a few minutes, Akeno repeatedly attacked the poor thing with a barrage of lightning.

After she calms down, Rias walks over to Viser.

"Any last words?" She says while putting her left hand in front of it.

"Kill me."

"Then disappear."

DOON!

A gigantic black and red mass of demonic power is shot out of Rias' palm. It was big enough to cover Viser's whole body and instantly reduce it to ashes.

"It's over. Good work everyone."

"Hmm, that was pretty cool." Issei thought aloud. "-Wait, there's something you didn't tell me."

Rias smiles. "What is it?"

"My piece, or rather my role as a servant."

Issei actually had predicted already what it was. He was 100% sure of it but still wanted confirmation. It was pretty obvious and anyone with a brain could have figured it out.

Rias confirms his suspicion with a smile. "Ise, you are a 'Pawn'."

Suddenly, one of the arms from the monster shot up from the ground and went straight for Rias.

SMASH!

Before anyone else could react, Issei crushed it into the ground with his Sacred Gear.

His face was one of surprise. Mainly because he didn't think it would be so easy to do that.

"T-Thanks." Rias said with an also surprised face.

Issei looked at the gauntlet on his left hand as he wondered about something.

"Well then, everyone, let's head back now." Rias orders.

* * *

Later that night, Issei was resting on his bed at home, relaxing.

"It's gonna take forever to reach my goals." He thought aloud.

It was worse that he was a Pawn. The lowest and most expendable piece on the board.

'Then again, for goals what is there... become the one and only king of harems... is a work in progress. What else...'

Then he made his usual confident smirk.

"Learn Kamehameha to brag to Morisawa-san... that's definitely my second goal. But what about a third... I'm sure it will come to mind eventually."

Then he remembered something Rias had told him earlier, concerning the fact of a 'Bishop'.

He was able narrow down the fact that he was a pawn because she already had a Bishop apparently.

My Bishop already exists. But that Bishop is not here. The Bishop is at a different place, following a different order, working for me. If there is a chance, then I will introduce the Bishop to you.

That's what she had told him.

'I wonder if it's a girl or guy...'

He then started to think about his new life.

'So far, I've enjoyed being a Devil. Being surrounded by those girls is nice. They're really good people...'

"Well, no use thinking about it." He then stands up because his tablet was flashing, meaning he had a contract to go to.

* * *

Since he wasn't behind on time, he walked to this house instead of using his bicycle. He had his hands behind his head as he walked there.

"Hell yeah. I'm totally gonna learn Kamehameha." He assured himself.

When he got there, he noticed it was an actual house this time. Previously with Morisawa, it was an apartment. And with Mil-tan, it was a mansion.

"Hmm, I wonder what I should do... there might be others living here."

As soon as he went to ring the door bell, the door opened on its own.

"..." He went silent as he got a seriously bad vibe. Similar to the one he got from the Church.

However, he entered the house still.

When he glanced inside, there were no lights on. There was a staircase leading upstairs, but still no lights on.

There was only one room at the end of the first floor with some lights on, and it was a faint light.

Issei made a bitter smile as he went there. "Maybe our harem protagonist shouldn't have opened his mouth so many times."

As he got closer, he realized the light was coming from candles.

"Hello... is anyone here...?" He asked in a quiet tone, but not too quiet.

He obviously got no reply, so he made the same mistake everyone else makes in a horror scene. He walked towards the disturbance.

It was a living room and there was a television, a sofa, a table, and such. It looked like an ordinary living room—.

Until he saw what was on the wall.

A male human corpse was nailed to the wall. His body was upside down.

The corpse was cut viciously. Something that looks like a giblet was coming out from the wounds.

Issei looked at it with distaste, wanting to vomit. "Disgusting." He muttered.

He looked away, not wanting to see it anymore.

The corpse was nailed to the wall with screws, giving it the appearance of a reversed cross.

There were big and thick screws screwed into the palm of each hand, into the feet, and at the middle of its torso.

Issei without noticing it, was standing in a puddle of blood from the body. However, he did take notice that something was written on the wall in blood.

"That's-"

"It's written as "Punishment for those who did bad deeds!". I just borrowed the sentence from someone important." A voice from a boy around his age says from behind.

He had short white hair and red eyes. He was obviously a foreigner.

On top of that, he was wearing the clothes of a priest. Upon seeing Issei he made an evil smile.

"Hmm hmm. Well, well, if it isn't a Devil-kun!"

Issei sighed. 'Didn't Buchou just tell me not to get involved with the Church? Man, how do I keep finding myself in the worst possible scenario?!'

"I'm a priest~ A boy priest~ I cut down devil-like people~, and I laugh at them~ I cut the head of you Devils, and receive my meal~ " He sang.

Issei however wasn't really "feeling the love". Normally, he'd be cracking a joke, but this situation was way too fucked up.

"My name is Freed Sellzen. I belong to a certain Exorcism organization. Ah, just because I introduced myself doesn't mean you have to. I don't want to remember your name in my memory, so please don't. It's okay, since you are going to die soon. I will make sure of it. It might hurt at first, but later you will feel so good that you will cry. Now let's open the new door _-ZE_!"

'Yup. He's definitely missing a few screws.'

"So, is it safe to assume you killed that guy?" Issei asks while swallowing.

"Yes, yes. I killed him. Because~, he was a regular criminal who has been summoning Devils, so I had to kill him."

Some excuse.

"Huh? Are you shocked? Aren't you running away? That's weird? Really Weird. I mean humans who make a pact with Devils are scum. Scum indeed. Can't you understand that? No? Is that so? Well you are a scum Devil after all." Freed said.

"Coming from the human who kills other humans. I thought you're only supposed to kill Devils?"

"Haaaaa? What the fuck is that? A mere Devil like you is lecturing me? Hahaha. I will laugh at this. You probably could get a reward for being funny. Okay then, listen carefully you shitty Devil. Devils also use humans' greed to survive. Relying on a Devil proves that you are no longer a human. It's the end. That's why I killed him~. I make a living by killing Devils and those that are contracted to a Devil. That's my job."

"Yeah, you're worse than a Devil."

"Haa~~? What are you talking about? Devils are trash. Do you know they are a shitty existence? Do you know this is common sense? Didn't you know? Seriously, you should start your life back from a toddler. Wait, it's useless to tell this to a reincarnated Devil like you. More like, I have to kill you! Hahahaha. It's awesome, isn't it? It's the best, isn't it?"

Then he pulls out a gun and a sword with no blade.

BOOOM.

A sound vibrates in the air.

The sword that only has a handle turns into a thing like a beam saber.

"You kind of irritate me, so can I cut you? Can I shoot you? Is it OK? Okay then. Now I'm going to stab your heart with this _blade of light_, and I'm going to blow your head with this cool looking gun! Man, I'm seriously going to fall in love!"

SWIFT!

Issei quickly kicked back while complaining. "You talk way too much."

Unfortunately, Issei's untrained body, which was basically that of a normal 17 year old boy's, was no match for Freed's speed, as he easily caught up.

He tries to slash Issei, but the latter was able to dodge it.

Then he noticed an intense pain in his leg.

Before he could figure it out, another blast of pain hit his leg.

"Guaaaah!"

Issei fell to his knee. 'Shit... I know this pain.'

"How is it!? The special bullet made for the Exorcists, the _bullet of light_! And it doesn't make any sound. Since its bullet of light. This situation turns both of us on, doesn't it?"

It was as you'd expect, the same pain he had when Dohnaseek stabbed him.

"Die, die, Devil! Die Devil! Turn to dust and disappear! This is all for my entertainment!" Freed yells with a maniacal laughter.

"Please stop!" A familiar voice shouts.

Issei and Freed both freeze and turn to see where the voice came from.

"Asia." Issei says with wide eyes.

"Well if it isn't my assistant, Asia-chan. What happened? Did you finish putting the barrier?"

"! N-Noooooooo!" Asia screams when she sees the corpse on the wall.

"Thank you for the adorable scream! Oh yeah, this is your first time seeing a corpse like this, isn't it, Asia-chan? Then look carefully. We have the humans that are entranced by a Devil die like this." Freed laughs.

"…N-No…"

Asia then turns to see Issei and becomes shocked.

"…Father Freed…that person…"

"Person? No, no. This shit here is a Devil. Hahaha, what are you misunderstanding?"

"—! Ise-san is a…Devil…?"

"What, what? You guys know each other? Wow. Now this is a big surprise. Is it the forbidden love between a Devil and a Sister? Seriously? Are you serious?" Freed begins to laugh again, but then looks away. "Although, I've heard that this wouldn't be the first time."

Issei felt terrible after seeing Asia's eyes.

"Ahaha! Devils and humans can never coexist! Especially humans from the Church and the Devils are the biggest enemies! Also, we are a group of heretics that was deserted by God. Asia-tan and I are humans that can't survive without the support of Fallen Angels-sama."

"...Fallen Angels?" Issei accidentally thought aloud.

"Well now, leaving that aside, I need to kill this trash here or else I can't finish my job, so here I come. Are you ready?" Freed says while getting ready to attack Issei with his sword.

While Issei was still thinking about it, Asia walks between the two.

She stood in front of Issei with her arms spread as if she was protecting him.

The priest puts on a stern look when he sees this.

"…Hey, hey. Are you serious? Asia-tan, do you know what you are doing?"

"…I do. Father Freed, I beg you. Please forgive this person. Please let him go."

"Asia?" Issei asked.

"I can't stand it any more… You can't kill people just because they are entranced to a Devil and you also can't kill Devils. It's wrong!"

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!? Don't talk shit, bitch! You also learned that Devils are trash at the Church! Seriously, is there something wrong with your brain!?" Freed screams.

"There are good people, even among Devils!"

"There aren't, idiooooooot!"

"T-That's what I thought until recently… But Ise-san is a good person. That fact doesn't change even after I found out that he is a Devil! Killing someone is unforgivable! This kind of act! God won't allow such acts!"

SMACK!

"Kyaa!"

Freed hits her with the side of his gun, making her fall to the ground.

"Hey, Asia!"

Issei went over to her, but Freed blocked his path with the sword.

"…The Fallen Angel girl told me very strongly that I can't kill you. But I'm getting a bit pissed. Since I can't kill you, than can I rape you or something? If I don't, I won't be able to heal my heart. But before that, I need to kill that trash over there." Freed says to her.

Issei picked himself up and smiled. "I just met that pretty girl today, do you think I'd let you do that?"

Freed whistled and seemed really happy. "Eh? Eh? Seriously? Seriously? You are going to fight me? You will die, you know? You will die with a lot of pain? I have no intention of killing you painlessly, okay? Now then. Let's see if I can make a new record for the smallest minced-meat!"

He then charges forward, as Issei summons his Sacred Gear.

CLANK!

"Eh?" Freed looked surprised to see Issei blocking his sword with the gauntlet.

Issei hunched down and brought both his wrists up and hit Freed in the chin, sending him back a few feet.

He twirled his head around, as if he enjoyed the pain. "Ohhhh that hit the spot. So the shitty Devil has a Sacred Gear, huh?"

Freed froze as he saw something. Rather, Issei's eyes had flare in them. Literally. Issei's left eye looked like it had a mini fire in it.

The two then notice a familiar red magic circle appear on the floor.

FLASH!

From it, Issei's comrades emerged.

"We've come to rescue you, Ise-kun!" Yumi said while grabbing her sword and smiling.

"Ara ara. This is awful."

"…Priest."

Akeno and Koneko both say.

"Hyahou! Here's a present for a group of Devils!"

Freed tries to attack with his sword.

KAGIN!

The sound of the metal echoes through the room as Yumi blocks his attack with a sword.

"Oh, sorry~. He's one of us, which means he's coming back with us~." Yumi says with a fearless smile.

"Oh, oh! A mere Devil being concerned about their comrade? What are you guys? Devil Squadron, the Devil Rangers? That's nice. I can feel the heat. I'm getting turned on! So how is it? Are you two getting real close and hot? So? Are you guys in that sort of relationship?"

Yumi started fighting back against him, with an irritated expression. "…What a vulgar mouth. It's hard to believe you are a priest… Oh, that's why you are a "Stray Exorcist", right?"

"Yeah, yeah! I'm vulgar! Sorry about that! That's because I strayed away! I was kicked out! That's why, screw the Vatican! I'm all right as long as I get to cut Devils whenever I feel like it!"

"You are the type that is the most hard to deal with. Someone who feels like they are living by cutting Devils…the one who causes the most harm to us."

"Haaaaah!? You know, I don't want to be told off by a Devil? I'm trying to live now just like other people! I'm not in a position where pests like you can talk down to me!" Freed yells as he picks up his speed.

"Even Devils have rules too, you know." Akeno says with a hostile smile.

"Nice. I like those passionate eyes. Onee-san, you are the best. I can feel your urge of wanting to kill me. Is this love? No. I think it's a killing intent! Superb! This is great! I love the feeling of intending to kill and getting intended to kill!"

Rias turns to Issei with worried eyes. "Ise, I'm sorry. I never expected that a Stray Exorcist will visit this client's house." Then she narrows her eyes when she sees the wounds in his legs from the gun. "…Ise. Did you get wounded?"

"What?" Then he noticed that he was still bleeding, having forgotten about it. "Oh, yeah I guess I got a little banged up."

Rias sends a cold glare to Freed and speaks in a low voice. "Looks like you have been looking after my cute servant?"

"Yes, yes. I have been playing around with it. I was planning to cut his body all over but I was interrupted and it finished as a dream."

DOON!

The furniture behind Freed is instantly blown away by Rias' demonic power.

"I make sure I never forgive those who harm my servants. I especially can't forgive a lowlife like you damaging my personal possessions."

"! Buchou, there seems to be few Fallen Angels heading to this house. At this rate we will be at a disadvantage." Akeno informs her.

Rias sends another glare to Freed, then sighs. "…Akeno, we will return to our headquarters once we retrieve Ise. Prepare for teleportation."

"Yes."

Akeno begins to cast a spell, one to transport them.

"Buchou... what about her?" Issei asked about Asia.

"It's impossible. Only Devils can use the magic circle to transport. Also, this magic circle can only teleport me and my servants."

"Asia..." Issei says under his breath.

"Ise-san, let's meet again." She says with a sad smile.

As soon as Akeno finishes the magic circle, it begins to glow again.

"Like I will let you escape!" Freed yells, only to be met with a sofa to the face, courtesy of Koneko.

As they left, Issei and Freed's eyes met each other, sending chills down the latter's, because Issei's eyes were fiery red.

"You're going down next time, priest."

* * *

**Because this was asked, I'm leaving it up to you guys. What I mean, is whether or not you want Gasper to be female in this story. As I said, it's up to you guys, so go to the poll on my profile and vote. Whichever option gets more votes (yes or no) will be how it is, simple as that. The poll will be open up until the point where Gasper is introduced in the story.**

**For those worried about this being similar to the canon still, I plan to progressively move from it while also sticking to it as the story goes on. So don't worry.**

**Anyways, I'll only put the harem list when there's an update to it, so remember that.**

**Harem(not in particular order): Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Yumi, Xenovia, Irina, Rossweisse, Ravel, Kuroka, Le Fay, Ophis, Bennia, Jeanne, Elmenhilde, Kiyome, Seekvaira, Tsubasa, Tsubaki and Kunou.**


	3. Chapter 3

"There are two types of Exorcists."

Rias was explaining to Issei as his leg was healing from the gunshot wounds.

"The first are the Exorcists who receive the blessing from God to perform exorcism in the name of justice. This group of Exorcist borrows its power from God and Angels to eliminate Devils. And there is another one. — "Stray Exorcists"."

"There sure are a lot of stray things."

"There needs to be. Exorcism is a holy ceremony that is performed in the name of God. But sometimes, there are Exorcists who starts to enjoy the act of killing Devils. They are beings who have found killing Devils as joy and as their purpose of life. So they get kicked out from the Church without exception. Or they get erased for being found guilty." Rias continued.

"Sounds like fun." Issei says while rolling his eyes.

"But there are those who survive. What do you think happens to those Exorcists? It's simple. They go to the Fallen Angels."

"And I'm guessing the Fallen Angels all have those black wings?"

"Yes. Even though Fallen Angels are beings that were kicked out from the heaven, they still have the power of light, — the power to eliminate Devils. The Fallen Angels also lost a lot of their comrades and their men in the previous war. That's why they started to collect servants, just like us."

"So the Fallen Angels who finds the Devils a nuisance and the Exorcists who wants to kill Devils have the same objective, right?"

"Yes. That's why they are called "Stray Exorcists". So the dangerous Exorcists who became addicted to Devil-hunts started to attack Devils and the humans with connections to Devils by borrowing powers from the Fallen Angels. The boy priest from earlier is exactly that. He's a "Stray Exorcist" who belongs to an organization with the support of the Fallen Angels. They are not proper Exorcists, but they are still dangerous like the proper ones. No, since they have no restrictions on them, they are much harder to deal with than the actual Exorcists. It's not smart to deal with them. So, the Church you went to before does not belong to God but to the Fallen Angels."

"Goes to show how much you really know things until you're thrust into the situation. That damn priest is psycho. Either way, is there any way for me to save that girl, Asia?"

"No. How will you fight them? You are a Devil. And she is a servant of Fallen Angels. It's the two kinds that cannot coexist. Saving her means making the Fallen Angels your enemies. …If that happened, we would also have to fight."

Issei clicked his tongue. "Honestly, what a pain in the ass situation."

* * *

The next day, Issei and Yumi were walking around town early in the morning.

"Ah screw the sun." Issei complained while shielding his eyes. "So what are we doing?"

Today, the 2nd years had no classes, while the 1st and 3rd years did, so that left the two of them to roam around for a few hours.

"Well, after what happened last night I figured we should look around. I'm pretty sure the Fallen Angels won't do anything in broad daylight like this." She said. "Or so I had planned, but it looks like they were good and didn't leave behind any evidence."

Issei was silent as she talked.

"You're strangely serious right now, what's up with the change in your mood?" She asks.

"? Oh, I didn't even notice it myself. It just doesn't sit right with me, the whole situation. Plus it's a terrible situation that girl was thrust into."

"Let me guess, you feel powerless and want to do something about it?"

"Nah, probably the opposite."

"Really?" Yumi asks with a surprised face.

Issei nods like it was obvious. "I'll just kick that guy's ass the next time I see him and save her, you know, like one of those video games."

"Haha, you seem pretty confident. More than that, you seem to actually believe it."

"It's because I do. I've always been told I have a good mental disposition for someone my age and only rarely that disappears, which is when I get angry. For that to happen though, something usually has to be taken away from me. I guess I'm selfish like that."

"Well you are a Devil now, so you don't have to worry about that anymore."

Issei went to respond but Yumi's phone buzzed in her pocket.

"-It's Buchou. She wants me to come and help her with something in the club room. I don't want to drag you with me so I'm gonna leave, sorry."

"Oh, it's fine. Bye."

She nods and leaves quickly.

Afterward, Issei goes to sit down on a bench in a park.

"...Man I'm already bored." He said while slumping. "And to make matters worse, my wounds haven't even healed completely yet."

He was looking around and noticed something.

'...I've never been in a fight in my life, yet I seemed to know what I was doing when I fought that priest last night.'

It was indeed weird, especially considering Issei wasn't even the type to be a sports player.

Issei got up and crossed his arms, making a smile. "If I could do that without any training, I wonder how awesome I'll be if I actually _do_ train..."

GUU~

"...I'm hungry." Issei groans as he walks away.

As he does, he turns around.

"Ise-san?" A familiar voice asked.

"Eh? Asia?!"

* * *

"..." Issei had a strange expression as he watched this even stranger situation unfold before him.

Asia was trying to order food at a fast food restaurant that Issei brought her to in the business district, because it was lunchtime.

"W-What would you like to order…?" The guy at the register asks, also confused.

Apparently Asia had never been to one, and wasn't sure what to do. To that extent, Issei tried to help her but she wanted to do it on her own. Although, it dawned on him she couldn't speak Japanese.

"She'll have the same as me." Issei interrupted.

The employee nodded.

"Auu, I'm ashamed. I can't even buy a single hamburger by myself…" She says in embarrassment.

"It's fine since you don't know Japanese."

Issei tried to cheer her up as they walked towards a booth.

But as they sat down, Issei clicked his tongue. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

This was due to all the male customers staring at her. Mainly because she was a nun, and a cute one at that. That, and blonde hair wasn't particularly normal in Japan.

Issei made a teasing smile. "Asia-hime, you eat it by taking the wrap off it like this."

He showed her, as she was confused how to eat the burger they ordered.

"T-There's actually a way to eat like that!? A-Amazing!" She said with a surprised face.

"Yeah, you also eat the fries like this." He explains as he shows her.

Asia bites into the burger and widens her eyes. "D-Delicious! This burger is very delicious!"

"You've never had one before?"

"No. I have seen it often on television, but it's my first time eating it. I'm moved! It's delicious!"

"Really? What do you normally eat?" Issei asked with a curious face.

"Mainly bread and soup. I also eat vegetable and pasta food."

Issei looked at her with a blank face.

'Never have I been so thankful for mom's atrocious cooking... I mean great cooking.'

Asia however, didn't take notice, and was absorbed into eating the burger.

She ended up telling him that she had time off, but it was obvious she was just running.

Issei crossed his arms as he thought. "Hey, Asia."

"Y-Yes?"

"Wanna go do something fun now?"

"Eh?"

"Yeah, let's go to the arcade." Issei decides.

* * *

"Kukuku, I am unrivaled as a sharpshooter." Issei chuckles as he dominated an arcade game, leaving Asia in awe.

"Amazing Ise-san!" She says with stars in her eyes.

"But of course. Since those perverts I hang out with are good for nothing, I ended up playing games with them constantly. All that time and training has accumulated into this! Me becoming the greatest shooter in all of Japan!" Issei gloated, much to the dismay of the other players.

Not much longer, Issei had defeated the other 3 players. Obviously they grumbled and walked away with upset expressions, only fueling Issei's gloating.

"Sore losers!" Issei shouted.

Then he looked at the screen and made a smile as he nodded approvingly.

"I've broken my own record yet again. It's a matter of time before I fall for myself."

He turned around and noticed Asia was standing in front of the crane game where you try to pick up a plushie.

"What's wrong Asia?"

"Hau! N-No… I-It's nothing." She tries to hide her face.

Issei tilts his head and looks at what she was staring at.

'I have no idea what that thing is, shi- oh wait, there's a tag on it!' He thought while sweating bullets.

"...Rache-kun?" Issei read the name of it. "Do you like this, Asia?"

"Eh? N-No, t-that is…" Asia shyly tried to deny it with a red face.

Issei chuckled with confidence. "Worry not my fair maiden, I shall win it for you!"

"B-But!" Asia tried to stop him, but once Issei's mind was set to something it was good as finished.

It took him about six tries, but Issei finally got it. Seriously, those games are damn near rigged.

"Here." Issei say as he tosses it to her.

Asia's eyes lit up as she looked at it and smiled widely.

"Thank you very much, Ise-san. I will take care of this doll."

"No big deal I guess." He replies with a nonchalant voice.

However, she shook her head. "No, this Rache-kun that you gave me represents the wonderful day I met you. Since today is the only day I met you, I will take good care of this doll."

Issei felt pretty bad, but that didn't stop him.

"It's still early, let's do some more stuff!" He said.

"Right!"

As the two were walking to another part of the arcade, Issei asked a peculiar question.

"Say... Asia."

"What is it Ise-san?"

"If you could live your life over again, to do things differently, would you?"

Asia tilted her head. "Um... I guess I've never thought about it... but why do you ask?"

Issei threw his hands behind his head and looked up at the ceiling.

"Until recently I always used to ask myself that, well that is until-"

Asia gestured him to be quiet, since they were in public.

"Until you became a Devil, right?" She asked in quiet voice.

"You can tell?" He had a surprised face.

"Yes. Only a new Devil would have tried to save me. O-Oh, that sounded mean, sorry Ise-san."

Issei crossed his arms and made a pouting face. "Hmph! I would have done that even if I was a Devil for years!"

Asia quickly put her head down to mask her red face. "T-Thank you Ise-san."

* * *

A few hours passed, and the two continued going around, just having a good time.

Issei walked like a zombie over to a bench. "I'm beat..."

"Y-Yes, I'm also a bit tired..."

The sun was beginning to set, as they it was a long day for them, but it went fast.

Issei's leg got a shot of pain from his injury as he sat down. "Damn!" He winced.

"…Ise-san, are you injured? Is it from yesterday…" Asia trailed off with a guilty voice.

"Yeah, I sure took a beating pretty fast."

"Lift up your trouser please."

Issei nodded and pulled it up, revealing the gunshot wound. By now it was just a mark, thanks to Rias' healing, however it was still bothering him.

Asia puts her palm over it and a green light covers it, healing it and alleviating the pain.

Issei's eyes widened as the pain disappeared.

"How is it?"

"It's fine... that's a Sacred Gear isn't it?"

"Yes. I do have one. Although it does not have much use right now." Then she adopted a surprised face. "Ise-san, you have one too?"

"Oh yeah. I have no clue what it does though."

Asia looked sad and started crying.

Issei started freaking out as other people were looking at them and desperately tried to calm her down.

It was then Asia explained her life to him.

In Europe, she was discarded by her parents, and was left in a Church to be raised.

Around the age of 8, she received a special "blessing" or power. She had healed a wounded animal, and one of the officials of the Church had seen it.

Because of that power, she was called the "Holy Maiden", and was taken to the main branches of the Church and was a faith healer.

Although, all of this came without her approval. Despite that, she wasn't dissatisfied with her life.

Because of that life of always moving around, she was lonely and had no friends. No one made an attempt to be her friend, because any normal person could tell that her power was irregular, and not normal. Humans fear what they don't understand so it was a natural reaction.

Unfortunately, her kind heart got the better of her, and she healed a wounded Devil one day. The ignorant officials believed that this "divine power" could only be used to heal good people, and not Devils. So of course, once again fearing what they did not understand, they exiled her and labeled her as a heretic.

After which, the Fallen Angels had offered to protect her, and that's why she was with the Stray Exorcists.

This did not stop her from being a good person though. She never stopped praying to God. Not even for a single day. Of course, God had no intentions of helping her, so she was alone once again. Except this time, she was alone and ridiculed.

"…It's because I didn't pray enough. It's because I'm clumsy. I'm so stupid that I can't even eat a burger by myself." Asia says with a weak laugh, despite crying.

Issei was a loss for words, considering this isn't something you hear everyday, and it's not like a simple "Oh I feel bad for you" would do any good whatsoever.

"This is also a trial that the lord gave me. Since I'm a clumsy nun, the lord gave me this trial. So I have to endure it." She tried to convince herself.

Issei looked up at the sky. 'Some God... huh? Even after you gave us humans Sacred Gears, you never wondered to think of the ramifications, did you?'

He turned to her and looked her in the eyes and smiled.

"Asia, I'll be your friend if you become mine."

She tilted her head.

"Is that... a Devil pact?"

Issei nearly facefaulted. "Eh?! N-No! It's not!"

Asia went silent but then looked down. "Ise-san, I have no common sense. I don't even understand Japanese."

Issei leaned back in the bench and stretched. "That's no big deal, I can just teach you."

"...Okay. I will be you friend." Asia admitted quietly.

_TAP_

Issei and Asia turn around to see a familiar person land in a large water fountain in front of them.

"Yuuma-" Issei started.

"Raynare-sama..." Asia says under her breath.

"Sorry, but that's impossible." Raynare says, now wearing a black S&amp;M outfit that... showed off her body to say the least.

She takes a quick glance at Issei and then starts laughing.

"You survived? And then went on to become a Devil? That's just sad." She mocks.

"What does a Fallen Angel like you want now?" Issei asked while putting a hand on his hip, clearly not in a good mood.

"I don't want a lowly Devil like you, talking to _me_." She sneers.

Issei sighed. "Well excuse me your highness."

Raynare ignored him. "Now give me back Asia. Honestly, I already told you it's useless to run."

"No, I don't want to... I don't want to go back to that church. I don't want to go back to the people who kills other people...Also you people did things to me..." Asia says while shaking her head.

"Please don't say that Asia. Your Sacred Gear is essential for our plan. So please come back with me? I also took the time to look for you. Don't make trouble for me." Raynare tells her while walking towards them.

"So then, _Raynare_." Issei says with emphasis, making her growl. "What exactly is it you want?"

"What's between us doesn't have anything to do with you. If you don't go back to your master's place quickly, you will die you know?"

Raynare then begins to form a large spear of light in her hand.

Issei puts his left hand forward and makes a fearless smile. "I guess it can't be avoided, I'll just have to take you down."

"Don't act like you're some hotshot."

Issei got a tick mark on his forehead. "Don't ruin my moment!"

After his Sacred Gear appeared on his hand, she looked at it and began to double over from laughter.

"They said it was supposed to be a dangerous one? No way! I can't believe it! Talk about a crazy mix-up!"

"Hmm? Elaborate, Crow-chan." That nickname really pissed her off.

"Your Sacred Gear is one of the ordinary ones. It's called the "Twice Critical". It doubles the possessor's power for a certain time. But doubling your power is not a threat to me. Seriously, it suits a Low Class Devil like you."

Issei looked at his gauntlet with a pissed expression. 'I knew this thing sucked!'

"Well then..." Raynare started as she got ready to throw the spear.

**[BOOST!]**

Raynare threw the spear, but Issei managed to dodge most of it, only his back was grazed.

She looked at him with suspicion. 'Something is up... for someone like him a dodge like that should only be possible for a Knight, and his power actually did increase after all.'

"Ise-san!" Asia ran over him to him and quickly began to heal him.

Raynare's eyes then widened. 'Wait... I remember the night I was supposed to kill this kid it took more spears than I thought it would... and that idiotic priest said that he was actually keeping up with him for a while... that can't be possible...'

Issei was now healed and began to get in a pose to run towards Raynare.

Before she could react...

DOON!

Issei was sent flying into the fountain, surprising all of them.

Asia covered her mouth as Issei was quite literally flying into the fountain.

Raynare looked around and spotted the source, in the sky above them were two new people.

"We figured something was up." One of them said. It was a curvaceous woman with long navy blue hair.

"I guess he isn't as weak as you thought, huh?" The other one asked. The voice belonged to a young girl with blonde hair wearing a gothic lolita outfit.

"Kalawarner, Mittelt. What are you two doing here?" Raynare asked.

"Jeez... talk about a wake up call." Issei mumbled as he picked himself up.

"You don't stay dead." Kalawarner said as she threw another spear at him.

WOOSH!

Issei rolled out of the way. "Ah man... no good. I have no way to actually attack them, just to dodge."

Seizing the opportunity, Raynare landed next to Asia.

"Asia, if you don't want that Devil to be killed, come with us. Your Sacred Gear is essential for our plan. Your Sacred Gear "Twilight Healing" is special unlike the Sacred Gear of the Devil over there. If you don't come with me, we will kill that Devil."

"Do you not see me right here?!" Issei yelled.

"Unsightly boy!" Mittelt yelled as she tried to attack him.

Issei dodged it by pure luck, as he slipped on the water.

"My head..." He groaned.

Asia put her head down. "...Yes, I understand."

Raynare wrapped her wings around Asia.

"Good girl. After tonight's ritual, you'll be free from all hesitation and suffering. See you later, Ise-kun!"

Before he knew it, the four of them had left, leaving a rather pissed Issei.

"How many times am I gonna have to play save the princess?"

Unfortunately for him, many more times.

* * *

"How many times must I say it? No means no. I will not allow you to save that nun."

Rias was currently scolding Issei in the club room. It was lit with candles now, as it was night time.

Yumi and Koneko watched in silence.

Obviously, Rias had rejected his idea of going to the Church to save Asia.

Issei crossed his arms. "I guess I'll just have to go alone then."

"Seriously? You know you will die right? Is that what you want?" Rias questioned him with a very serious tone.

"Maybe, well probably. Even still, it's not just right to leave a friend behind when they need help the most, you know?" Issei responded naturally.

Rias sighed. "The relationship between a Devil and a Fallen Angel is not as simple as you think. The two sides have been glaring at each other for hundreds, and thousands of years. If you show them a single gap of weakness, they will come and kill us. They are our enemy."

"Coming from the one who claims that her way of doing things is to blow away the enemy?"

…

The two were having a stare down, which genuinely surprised Yumi.

"As it is, I'm a Pawn, therefore it's logical for me to go anyways. I'm a Pawn, replaceable and expendable." Issei said.

"Nonsense!" Rias shouted with emotion.

Koneko was now looking at her with a slightly surprised face. Rias usually wasn't like this.

"Do you really think the Pawn is the weakest piece?" Rias asked.

"Technically no, but I'm a real Pawn, not an actual chess piece." Issei says.

Rias sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Evil Pieces possess the same traits as their chess counterparts. The exact same."

"You mean I can-"

"Yes, Ise. Promotion. When a Pawn reaches the last enemy line, it can be promoted to anything other than a King. This is the case as long as I, you master, recognize something as enemy lines. There's also your Sacred Gear."

"Oh yeah, it doubles my power or something. Raynare told me."

Rias walked up to him and rubbed his face.

"Ise, Sacred Gears work differently than other things. They respond to strong feelings and emotions. The more willpower you have to that particular emotion, the more it will evolve and become stronger."

Akeno walked into the room and told whispered something to Rias with a serious expression.

"An urgent matter came up." Rias says while getting ready to leave. "Akeno and I will be out for a bit. Even if you did promote, one piece isn't enough to take on those Fallen Angels."

With that, her and Akeno disappeared through a magic circle.

Issei just started to leave. "Well, time for me to go beat some Fallen Angel ass."

"Ise-kun." Yumi said.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"You sure? You'll probably die."

"I'll-"

Yumi walked up over to him and smiled.

Issei widened his eyes as she grabbed a sword and spun it around in her hands.

"-Count me in."

"Eh?!"

"I haven't really talked to this Asia, but if you're going, then so am I. You're my friend, right? It's not right to leave a friend behind when they need help the most, you know?"

Issei didn't say it out loud, but he felt a spear pierce his heart. 'Did I just get friendzoned?!'

Yumi's eyes then darkened and narrowed. "Plus, I detest Fallen Angels and priests."

"Why though?"

"Buchou either did it on purpose, or messed up. Either way I'm going to use it to my advantage. She claimed that one piece wasn't enough right? Well she never said anything about more than one."

Issei sighed. "You can be pretty cunning sometimes, can't you?"

"Thank you for the compliment~" Yumi said with a smile.

'She's pure evil!'

Koneko then stood up from the couch. "...She recognized it as enemy lines."

"Really?!" Issei had never noticed.

Yumi pounded her hand as if she just realized it. "Oh that's right! When she said "even with promotion", she must have done it! So, are you coming?" Yumi asked while turning around to Koneko.

"...You two going alone would worry me."

* * *

In the large forest behind the old school building, Mittelt was sitting on a branch while swinging her legs.

"This is so boring! Why do I have to stand guard?"

As she was getting more and more bored, the same magic circle that Rias and Akeno left with, had appeared under her on the ground.

"-Look who's here." She says as she jumps down. "My name is Mittelt, nice to meet you."

"Ara ara, how courteous of you." Akeno praised.

Rias had her arms crossed and was smiling. "Sorry, but my servant sensed you. I guess you must be scared about us being on the move."

Mittelt made a sarcastic smile. "Not at all. It's just that we don't want Devils interrupting our important ritual."

"Ara, I'm so sorry." Akeno spoke with a cheerful smile. "Our juniors just went there."

Mittelt was taken aback. "Wait, really? Are you serious?"

"Yes! Boldly through the front gate."

Mittelt starting freaking out like a kid and began to kick the ground. "Damn it! I figured you'd be sneaking in from the back! Well, how many lackeys you bring doesn't really matter anyway. It won't be a problem."

She then spun around and smirked.

"After all, you two are the only ones who actually had a chance of interrupting us. Thanks for coming all the way out here!"

Rias' confident smile did not waver however. "It doesn't matter."

"Huh?"

"I'm not going to join them."

* * *

Issei, Yumi and Koneko were hiding in some bushes that overlooked the Church.

"That's a lot of murderous intent for any place, let alone a Church." Yumi noted.

It was true, as Issei was covered in cold sweat just from being near the place.

"Oh, by the way." She started.

Issei and Koneko turned back to see Yumi looking at a small map.

"If this is following any sort of procedure, they're probably in the sanctuary."

"Why?" Issei asked.

"It's simple. It's the place they used to respect as a holy place, and by doing something that rejects God there, it makes them satisfied because it's an insult to God. Because they loved God, because they were rejected, that's why they purposely cast evil spells under the sanctuary as a representation for their hatred."

Koneko stopped listening and was facing the church. "...Assassins."

Yumi made a strange smile. "Now for the plan."

However, Koneko just got up and walked right to the front door.

"...They already noticed we're here."

Issei turned around to see a devastated Yumi.

First he was confused, then that confusion turned into understanding and he smirked.

"You were looking forward to making a plan, weren't you?"

She turned the opposite way and walked to Koneko. "M-Maybe."

CRASH!

Koneko kicked down the door as they all walked in.

It was very run down, and many things were broken.

They stopped when they heard someone clapping.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! We meet again. I'm getting sentimental!" A familiar voice rang as he walked in front of them.

"Freed!"

Freed looked at Issei. 'His eyes aren't red anymore... oh well!'

He then put his arms out. "I never thought I'd meet the same Devil twice. 'Cause I'm super strong and when I meet your kind, they usually have their heads roll by my feet! So maybe you can see why I'm super pissed."

Ignoring him, Issei yelled to him. "Where's Asia?"

"Oh, the junk sister who fell for a Devil? She's at the underground ritual site you can reach through that altar." Freed says while looking back to the broken altar.

Koneko slid over behind some benches as Yumi drew her sword.

"-Well, if you can get past me, that is."

"...Get crushed." Koneko picked up a giant bench easily triple her size and threw it at him.

SLICE!

"Wow! Oh yeah!" Freed sliced it with his light sword and did a small dance. "You're one insolent midget!"

Koneko's eyes narrowed. "Midget?"

Before he knew it, Freed was running from a hell storm of flying benches.

Even Issei had to run for cover. Koneko was like a machine gun spraying furniture everywhere.

In a quick dash, Yumi had gotten in front of Freed and attempted to slash him, but Freed parried it, along with the other attacks she sent his way.

"Insolent!"

"You're good, but so damn annoying." Yumi remarked, no longer having enthusiasm in her voice.

"You're not too shabby either, cutie. It makes me want to kill you!"

Freed went for a point blank shot with his gun, but Yumi did a quick back flip and dodged it.

Issei watched with his Twice Critical out. "I knew she was a badass."

"I'm gonna get a bit serious now okay~" Yumi said as her sword turned black.

Freed went to attack her again, but when their swords clashed, Yumi's sword began to envelop Freed's with darkness.

"What is this?!"

Yumi winked. "A personal favorite of mine, the Holy Eraser! It erases light with its darkness!"

"You're also a Sacred Gear wielder?!" Freed yelled as he tried to push forward.

"She has one too?" Issei wondered.

"Ise-kun!" Yumi yelled.

**[BOOST!]**

"Promotion! Rook!"

"Insolent I tell you!" Freed yelled as he tried to shoot Issei with his free hand.

However, all the bullets bounced right off Issei as magic circles were protecting him.

"The traits of a Rook, over powered defense and..."

Freed looked awestruck "-For real?"

"...And even more over powered strength!"

Issei's left fist slammed into Freed's face, making a painful sound.

"It hurts!" Freed yells as he flies back into the wall.

CRASH!

Issei shook his left hand. "I told you I was gonna beat you next time."

However, Freed stood back up.

"...Hmmmmm... Huh...? Not only I got punched by a trashy Devil, but he's saying something that I don't get...to me... Don't fuck with me. Don't fuck with me! You shit! You low life Devil, don't mess around with me! I'll kill you! Definitely! I'll definitely kill you! I'm going to cut you into pieces, you shit!" He yelled as he pulled out another sword.

Before he could do anything, yet another bench hit him, courtesy of Koneko.

Now, Issei, Yumi and Koneko had him surrounded.

"Wow, wow. Is this what you call a crisis? Well for me, getting killed by a Devil is a no-no, so I feel like retreating. It's a shame that I can't exorcise you guys, but I also don't want to die! So farewell!"

FLASH!

Freed then throws a small orb on the ground, causing a bright light.

When it died down, Freed had escaped.

* * *

Back in the forest, Mittelt was sighing.

"Well, anyway, you know if I defeat you, their master, the servants will be nothing." Two black wings grew from her back as she put one hand up.

Soon afterward, Dohnaseek and Kalawarner descended behind Rias and Akeno.

"You're acting cocky." Kalawarner said.

Dohnaseek smirked. "Unfortunately we meet again, Gremory."

"We need to pay back your servants."

"Ara ara, you're both here." Akeno said with a smile.

"It's obvious you intend to interfere with our plan." Dohnaseek said as him and Kalawarner jumped up into the sky with their wings.

"Akeno." Rias says with a smile.

She nods and puts her hand up as a huge barrier surrounds them all.

"This was your plan all along, huh?" Dohnaseek asks.

"My sincerest apologies." Akeno said with a dangerous smile.

* * *

Issei and his group descended into the basement of the church, where there were a large amount of priests, and Raynare standing in front of a large cross.

"Welcome, Devils. You are quite late."

Raynare stepped to the side to let them see Asia chained to the giant cross.

"You okay, Asia?" Issei shouted.

"Ise-san...?"

Issei went to go over to her, but Yumi quickly grabbed him and jumped back, as Raynare had thrown a light spear at them.

"Sorry to ruin the dramatic reunion, but the ritual is almost over."

Asia began to scream painfully as her body glowed.

Yumi's eyes widened. "Her objective was that?!"

"...She intends to take her Sacred Gear..." Koneko mutters.

"You can do that?" Issei asked.

"...At the cost of the owner's life." Yumi said.

Asia's body stopped glowing, and she simply fell over, as something small lands in Raynare's hands.

"Your Twilight Healing is finally in my grasp."

"Damn it!" Issei yelled as he went to run over to them, however all the priests in the room surrounded him.

"I will kill you, Devil!" One shouted as he tried to slash him with a sword of light.

"Screw off!" Issei yelled as he dodged it and pushed a few of them away.

Koneko and Yumi started to mow down the priests, giving Issei a chance.

It was too late though, as Raynare put the Sacred Gear on her fingers, and began to glow green.

"Fufufu. Ahahahahaha! I finally have it! The supreme power! With this...! With this I can become a supreme Fallen Angel! With this I can payback all those who were looking down on me!"

Issei paid no attention to her, and took the shackles off Asia, who nearly lifelessly fell into his arms.

"...Ise-san..."

He smiled. "You okay?"

"...Yes..."

Raynare smirks at them. "It's futile. Possessors whose Sacred Gear are taken away from their body will die. That girl is going to die."

"I don't suppose you'd like to give it back, bitch?" Issei asked.

"There's no way that I will give it back. I even lied to my superiors to get my hands on this. I will kill all of you as well to erase all evidence."

Issei narrowed his eyes as he spoke in a sarcastic tone. "No wonder you don't have a boyfriend."

Raynare shrugged. "It was fun though. Fufufu, I love playing around with guys that don't have much experience. However that date was so good that it got boring."

"Raynare is a pretty shitty name anyways..."

"Don't say my name so casually, scum!" Raynare sneered.

"Ise-kun! Our formation isn't working that well with you protecting her, so go upstairs and let us handle this!" Yumi yelled to him.

"Thanks you two!" Issei said as he ran past them, holding Asia bridal-style.

However...

_FLASH!_

A bright light came from nowhere in the room, quickly blinding everyone.

"What the hell is this?!" Raynare shouted.

After the light settled, all the priests slumped for a quick second, then in unison started staring at Issei.

"...Do I have something on my face?"

One of the priests talked, as Yumi and Koneko backed up.

"_The wings of the Light shine brightly_." His voice sounded a bit altered for some reason.

Then, another priest spoke with an altered voice.

"_The almighty Light is a color that reveals all sins_."

And another.

"_The Light is the color of purity_." This time, about 10 priests spoke at the same time.

Then, all of them spoke.

"_The Light is the result of your actions. Actions represent the future. The Future is time. Time is uniform. Uniformity is all. All that is here is created by the past. The past is always the cause. There is only one cause. There is Sin. Sin is everyone. Everyone fears. Fear is guilt. Guilt is always within oneself. If one despises something within oneself, the Light will reveal your sins and force it from within you_."

Issei blinked rapidly.

"You wanna get going or what!?" Yumi shouts to him.

"Eh? Oh, right. Thanks you guys!" Issei yells back to them as he runs up a floor.

"Now then..." Yumi starts as her and Koneko step forward.

The two jump into the huge crowd and begin to slowly mow them down. However, the priests were stronger than before and seemed to be in coordination.

Raynare narrowed her eyes, still standing in the front of the huge room.

"It looks like they aren't obeying me anymore, which means we have no use for them."

A few of the priests turned around and went after her, like zombies.

Raynare clicked her tongue in dissatisfaction as she grabbed a spear of light.

SLASH!

She mercilessly killed them while she started to fly with her wings.

"How annoying, it looks like someone messed with their heads." Raynare remarked as she went to follow Issei up the stairs he had gone a few minutes ago.

Right when she was about to the room...

"Where do you think you're going bitch?"

Yumi had jumped all the way up to the flying Raynare!

She smiled and slashed Raynare with her sword right above her elbow.

Raynare had shifted backwards in midair to avoid any big damage, so all she received was a small cut.

"Annoying scum." Raynare said with venom, and flew away quickly.

Yumi started to give chase, but noticed Koneko being slightly overwhelmed by the priests.

"This is getting seriously annoying. Let's see how you all do against this!" She shouts as she slams her sword into the ground.

* * *

Issei was standing above a lifeless Asia, who he had set down on a bench.

He sighed with an angry face, obviously he had been crying.

It didn't take much for him to know that Raynare was behind him, casually sitting in a chair.

"Ara? Silent? Are _you_, a _Devil_, perhaps praying to _God_?" She asked.

CRASH!

A loud sound came from the basement, finally causing Issei to turn around to her.

She was smirking and ignoring the sound from below.

Raynare pointed to the cut above her elbow. "Look, that Knight did this to me on my way here."

She gently placed her other hand over it, and it was covered by a green light, healing it.

"Look. Wonderful, isn't it? I can heal any kind of wound. To us Fallen Angels, who lost the protection of God, that child's Sacred Gear was a wonderful present."

Issei looked over to the basement door. 'But are those two okay?'

And then, Raynare continued to gloat.

"My status will rise quite a bit, since I can will be able to heal other Fallen Angels. I'll be of great help for Azazel-sama and Shemhazai-sama!"

"Oh shut up." Issei quipped.

He sent a sharp glare to her.

"This girl just wanted to live a peaceful life, and you took it away from her just to increase your rank?"

Raynare narrowed her eyes and sent an equally sharp glare. "Don't talk like you know how it works. She couldn't life a peaceful life. Those with Sacred Gears seem to be outcasts and are a public laughingstock out of fear. You can relate, right? Aren't you pretty hated at your school? That's why she never could have. Humans are scared of what they don't understand."

"Then I would have been her friend, and protected her." Issei said while gritting his teeth.

Raynare smirked. "Well it's a bit too late for that now, huh? Of course perhaps you two can be friends again if I reunite you in the next world!"

"SCREW YOOOUU!"

**[Dragon Booster!]**

Issei was too furious to realize it, but his Sacred Gear had materialized on his arm, and had grown bigger. A mark was also appearing on the emerald jewel.

He lunged at Raynare in an attempt to attack her, but she gracefully dodged it with her wings.

She landed on the other side of the room and sighed. "Are you seriously that stupid? There's a huge power difference between us. Imagine this: I'm a 1000, you're like 1 or 2. That Sacred Gear only allows you to double that power, so there's not even a chance that you can get close enough to hurting me, let alone killing me."

**[Boost!]**

Raynare's smile didn't fade. "Again? Ho, maybe you're not as weak as I thought."

Issei quickly went to attack her again, and nearly caught her.

Raynare quickly jumped up higher into the room. "That was pretty close. So, let's try this!"

She formed two large spears of light and threw them right at Issei's head.

They were heading towards him too fast to completely dodge, so he purposely stumbled backwards.

_ZUDON!_

As Issei landed, one of the light spear had pierced his right thigh.

He groaned in pain loudly. Even though he had promoted to a Rook before, a large spear of light would hurt a new Devil like him quite a bit.

"Damn!" Issei yelled as he held on to the spear with his right hand, causing it to literally burn.

Raynare landed and walked over to him while laughing. "Ahahahaha! A Devil trying to pull that spear out is foolish! To Devils, lights are intense poison. Just touching it will make you burn. That is the ultimate pain that Devils can taste! For a Low Class Devil like you, it's—"

She paused and widened her eyes when she realized something.

She threw two spears, not one.

"This is nothing!" Issei yelled as he mustered the strength to spin his body around, and reveal in his left hand was the other spear!

Raynare grew shocked as she tried to step back, but Issei had the element of surprise on his side. By the time he turned around, he forcefully pulled the other spear from his thigh and attacked her with both of them.

SWOOSH!

Raynare just barely dodged both of them, and landed while looking annoyed.

"...That's truly something else. A brand new Low Class Devil pulling out a spear of light made from a Fallen Angel and then managing to attack with it. Regardless, I may not have flashy attacks, but it's still very lethal against your kind."

Issei was in severe pain as a shallow pool of blood was under him now. Both his hands were burned along with his right thigh.

**[Boost!]**

Raynare ignored this and continued to explain... or gloat. "It doesn't really matter though in the end. The light circulates through your body like a poison, and will kill you unless you're treated properly and quickly. Most if not all Devils like you would be dead by now. You were pretty durable against me and Dohnaseek, weren't you? For not being built, you're really defensive, even with a Rook promotion."

Ignoring her out of place praise, Issei was gritting his teeth hard.

_DOON! DOON!_

Loud sounds came from the basement, but the two of them didn't pay any attention to it.

Issei looked up and started laughing quietly. "I think I understand now, Dad."

"?" Raynare tilted her head with a curious expression.

Issei started remembering a motivational speech that his dad had given him a few years ago when he had helped him with something.

"God... no... Maou-sama isn't going to give me strength. I just gotta keep on pushing."

Raynare pinched the bridge of her nose. "He's totally lost it."

Issei then lowed his head and looked at Raynare with a confident grin. "All I have to do is beat this shitty Fallen Angeeeeel!"

Raynare looked mortified as Issei began to run with his wounds. "No way! That's impossible with those wounds! YOU SHOULDN'T BE ABLE TO MOVE, LET ALONE RUN! HOW ARE YOU NOT FEELING THE PAIN!?"

Issei grinned further as he ran towards her. "Of course it hurts! The difference between you and me though, is that a little pain isn't stopping this! My next blow will finish this...!"

Issei was starting to get hyped up in a different way than you'd expect. His mind and body already knew what was going to happen next, but he himself beginning to realize, and felt a massive adrenaline rush.

"Alright you useless Sacred Gear, let's knock this bitch out!"

Raynare's eyes widened further when Issei's speed increased and his steps seemed to gain more density.

**[Explosion!]**

A huge green light radiated from Issei's Sacred Gear, as it began to change form. It grew larger and covered more of his arm, becoming a true gauntlet.

"…Impossible. What is this? Why is something like this happening…? Isn't that Sacred Gear supposed to be the Twice Critical which doubles the power of the possessor? …It can't be. It's not possible. Why has your power surpassed mine…? This wave of demonic-power I'm feeling... is that of a Middle-class…no, that of a High-class Devil…"

Raynare looked to be in awe as Issei's power continued to grow. Issei had shouted something, but she was too sucked into her own world to hear what those words were.

"No no no no... this can't be happening! I'm a Fallen Angel who has an all-powerful healing ability, I can't be defeated by some runt like this... I WON'T LOSE TO SOME LOW LIFE LIKE YOU!"

With an angry expression, she formed two spears of light, and threw them right at Issei, however...

SMASH!

Issei crushed both of them with his Sacred Gear, as if they were made of thin wood.

Raynare turned pale as she tried to fly away.

But, Issei caught up to her and grabbed her shoulder with a speed that she did not expect.

"-! N-No!" Raynare gasped in fear.

**[BOOST!]**

"H-HOW!?"

Issei then completely vanished.

Raynare noticed one second too late, as Issei was now in front of her.

The words he had shouted a moment ago.

"Promote, _Queen_!"

The Queen could not only hit hard like a Rook, or supply one with more energy like a Bishop, but also grant immense speed like a Knight.

Issei sent an aura charged fist right at her, blowing away the benches near them, and...

**CRASH!**

...Raynare right through a stone wall.

"Woo... hell yeah." Issei said while panting.

He was about to fall down, but was caught by someone.

"Koneko-chan?"

She nodded with a small smile.

"Mou, I wanted to catch him." Yumi complained from behind them.

Issei regained his balance and noticed that the two of them looked pretty roughed up as well, although not as bad as him.

"I'd say you're late, but it looks like I'm the one who missed the party." He joked.

"We're the ones who missed it, you beat a Fallen Angel on your own." Yumi praised.

"...Buchou ordered us not to interfere." Koneko said.

"Yup! It was my idea to let you fight that Fallen Angel, although we certainly didn't expect those priests to get a power-up as well."

Koneko nodded.

"Oh wait, Koneko-chan, you need to go grab her."

Koneko nodded again and went to retrieve Raynare.

"Good job, Ise."

The voice came from behind them, as Rias and Akeno emerged from a magic circle.

"Buchou?"

Rias smiled and turned to Yumi. "It looks like something unexpected happened down there, didn't it?"

"Yup. Although they went down pretty easy once I started getting serious." Yumi said.

Issei looked away with a pale face. 'I'm surrounded by all-powerful women...'

"Anyways, let's give this back to Asia Argento-san." Rias said.

"Huh?"

Issei looked puzzled as Rias picked up something small from the ground.

"When you attacked her, your attack hit her so hard that she let go of her Twilight Healing."

Issei was going to remind her that Asia was dead, but then he realized what Rias was going to do.

She held a Bishop piece in her hand.

"Luckily for us, she hasn't been dead for long. After a certain time, the Evil Piece won't work on someone." Rias explains. "You've probably guessed it by now, but Devils with a peerage get the same number of pieces as there would be in a normal chess game. 8 Pawns, 2 Bishops, 2 Knights, 2 Rooks and 1 Queen."

Rias went over to Asia and smiled softly.

"The role of a Bishop is to provide support for the other pieces. I think her healing ability could help us a lot."

Issei stood there and crossed his arms as he thought of something. Before he could speak about it though, he realized blood was on his arms.

"Huh?"

He had two gunshot wounds on his upper body.

'I managed to fight without realizing these?'

Rias stands above Asia, as the Bishop piece glows. "I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Asia Argento. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my Bishop, be delighted with your new life!"

The piece goes into Asia's body, and her eyes start to flutter.

"...Huh?" Asia finally says.

"I resurrected her because I wanted her power that can even heal a Devil. Fufufu, Ise, from now on, you'll protect her. Since you will be her senior Devil." Rias says.

Akeno finally broke her silence and spoke to Rias. "Ara Buchou, this Church is in ruins now. Is that okay?"

"Yes. Normally we would be hunted for destroying one like this, but since it's been abandoned, we should be okay."

Koneko walked back into the room, dragging Raynare by the wings. "Here, Buchou."

Koneko tossed her into the center of the large room, like she was a fly.

"Akeno." Rias says.

She nods and a Magic Circle appears next to Raynare, as Dohnaseek, Kalawarner and Mittelt all appear.

It would be an understatement to say that they lost.

With her other hand, Akeno made another Magic Circle appear, and it poured water over Raynare.

Raynare starts coughing and wakes up.

"Rise and shine." Dohnaseek grumbled.

She looked up and widened her eyes at all the people in the room. Of course the sight of Rias, the heiress of the House of Gremory is what scared her the most.

Asia hid behind Issei at the sight of the Fallen Angels.

Rias walked over to to the Fallen Angels. "When I met with the Fallen Angel Dohnaseek who attacked Ise before, I predicted that there were a few Fallen Angels plotting something in this town. I ignored it because I thought it was a plan that involves the whole Fallen Angel faction. Even I'm not foolish enough to take on all of the Fallen Angels. Then I heard that the Fallen Angels were moving around secretively so I went to talk to them, taking Akeno with me. When I met them in person, they blurted that it was their own plan. By helping you, they said, they would get promoted to a higher status. Low lives that move around secretively for their purpose usually brag about their plots."

Akeno smiled. "Fufufu, you're lucky I'm the one who fought them, instead of Buchou. Her Power of Destruction would have destroyed those three. She is the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess, who is considered a prodigy even among the Rookie Four."

Rias turned to Issei and widened her eyes when she got a good look at his Sacred Gear.

"I knew it!"

[Huh?] Everyone asked.

She walked over to Issei and examined it. "Yes, this is definitely that sign. It also explains how you beat a decently skilled Fallen Angel so quickly." Then she turned over to Raynare and smiled. "This is not a Twice Critical. Have you heard of the Boosted Gear?"

All of the Fallen Angels aside from Mittelt went dead silent after hearing that name.

"One of the most rare Sacred Gears, because only one can exist at a time. A mid-tier Longinus that allows one to surpass even God and Maou. It allows the user to double his or her power every 10 seconds. Although it has a big weakness. That 10 seconds can be critical, although you Raynare, were stupid enough to actually _let_ him power-up."

"...Unbelievable." Kalawarner said.

"Now then, if this were just me, I would have blown you away by now. However, the ones you wronged are over there." Rias says while point to Issei and Asia. "I'll leave your fate up to them. Let's start with Ise. So Ise, do you think they deserve death?"

He crossed his arms and thought for a minute. "Normally I would but I didn't really have much going for me as a human, so I guess me becoming a Devil is the best thing that could have happened."

Rias looked a tad disappointed at his decision, but still respected it.

"You, Asia?"

Asia timidly stepped out from behind Issei.

"I..."

The Fallen Angels looked down, considering it's highly unlikely the girl that they manipulated and killed would side with them.

"If it wasn't for them I never would have met Ise-san!"

"...In other words that's a no." Rias said.

The Fallen Angels looked at Asia with shock. And Asia was just smiling at them.

"Alright, now get going! Shoo!" Rias said.

They grumbled and slowly got up, but then Rias flashed them a dangerous smile.

"If you try this again, I will not hesitate to turn you all into a glorified heap of ashes."

Before anything else could be said, they flew away from the Church for their lives.

"Ara ara Buchou, that was a bit scary." Akeno remarked.

"Hey..." Issei started as he noticed blood flowing from his gunshot wounds.

"Well I guess that worked out after all." Yumi shrugged.

"...Could you guys help me out?"

"Yeah, I suppose we should head back now." Rias says.

"Or uh, do you wanna wait? Th-That's cool. I'll just... bleed over here internally for a while. Heard it's a super fun way to pass the time, but yeah... yeah, don't mind me, just the guy who saved the day." Issei mumbles.

Everyone turns to him.

"Sorry, am I being passive aggressive? My bad, that must be a symptom of almost dying. But no, no I'm sure you've all got a lot of important stuff to do. So I'll just sit over here and try to not die! I'll make a day of it!"

* * *

A few days later, before school started, Issei came to the old school building and was relaxing in the club room.

Rias and Issei sat on a sofa while chatting. Asia and the others had not arrived yet. Speaking of which, Asia had transferred into Kuoh Academy.

"So did you get used to the morning and daylight?" Rias asked while sipping tea.

"Yeah I finally did. I'm guessing the whole getting impaled by a few spears of light did the trick."

Rias set her tea down. "Speaking of that, how are your wounds?"

Issei turned away with a tick mark on his forehead. "Good, thanks to Asia. I was dying there you know!"

Rias made a sigh. "You're such a drama queen. Maybe that's why everyone likes you."

"Really? I like to think it's because of my strong sense of character." He joked.

Actually, that probably wasn't a joke.

"Oh, I just remembered. I wanted to ask you a few things about Evil Pieces."

"Go ahead." Rias says.

"First off, you listed all the pieces besides the King piece. Is there not one?"

Rias paused for a moment. "There is not a King piece. The King has no particular trait in chess, so having one would really give no benefit."

"The other thing though." Issei gets up and points at the chessboard on her desk. "You have only 1 Knight and 1 Rook left. Where are the..."

Rias stared at him and nodded to confirm what he thought.

"You used all 8 Pawn pieces on me?!"

"When you reincarnate something with Evil Pieces, their value is calculated by how many pieces they're worth. In other words, you're the most powerful Pawn that I could possibly reincarnate. The stronger the "King" is, the easier it is to reincarnate people. So even a High Class Devil such as myself had difficulties reincarnating you."

"So each piece has a value huh."

"It's more in-depth than that. A Queen is worth 9 Pawns, a Rook is worth 5 Pawns as Knights and Bishops are worth 3 Pawns. Although it's because of the Boosted Gear that you were worth so many pieces. Nonetheless, that is _your_ strength, so never let anyone talk down to you about that."

Issei heard the door open from below them, meaning everyone else was arriving.

"Ise." Rias said quietly.

"Wh-"

Rias swiftly kissed him on the forehead, leaving him surprised.

"That was a good luck charm, for you to become the strongest. Also, don't you think we fit together nicely? The Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess and the Red Dragon Emperor, the Sekiryuutei."

[Buchou?]

Rias froze when she heard the voices of Akeno, Yumi, Koneko and Asia.

Akeno made a teasing face. "Ara ara has our dear Buchou finally gotten a crush?"

"A-Akeno!"

"Fufu it's okay. Although you may make our new member a bit jealous.

Issei paled when he realized that she was referring to the crying Asia.

"Shi-"

"It has to be… R-Rias-Buchou is very beautiful, so even Ise-san will also like her… No, no. I can't think like that! Oh, lord. Please forgive my sinful heart. -Auu!" She wailed in pain as she held her head.

Rias took this golden opportunity to change the topic with red cheeks.

"O-Of course. As a Devil, if you pray to God you will receive damage."

"Uu, that's right. I turned into a Devil. I can't face God anymore. But I don't regret it. I'm very happy with all of you!"

Hearing that, Rias nodded to Akeno and she brought in a cake.

"Fufu, let's celebrate to welcome our new member."

Rias looked away shyly for a moment. "It might be good sometimes to gather in the morning to do these kinds of things, right? S-since we got new members, I made some cake, so let's eat it together."

And so, they all enjoyed their party, but outside the club room, a strange looking bird was perched on a branch and seemed to be watching them.

"That was a great final part. Just kidding."

A man's voice rang throughout a dark room, followed by a laugh.

Elsewhere...

* * *

Issei's father was walking through a forest while using his phone.

"He beat a Fallen Angel?"

"_Yeah, and get this, he's the current Sekiryuutei."_

Issei's father stopped in his tracks and started almost dancing in joy. "Haha! I'm so proud of him! Although it is pretty ironic that he is."

"_That's not what I called about though. Something weird happened before that. Some priests got possessed by something and started talking about "The Light"."_

"The Light? I've never heard of that. Although I'm sure they're connected to these six."

"_In any case, I'm heading back to the Underworld. I'm sure your kid will be just fine. I'll talk to you later."_

As he hung up the phone, Issei's father sighed.

"Of course I get stuck with doing this. Honestly, I just wanted to live my life like a normal person. Although that's impossible now anyways, considering Ise is now a Devil."

After 20 minutes of walking, his father found his way to what appeared to be an old temple in the center of the forest. It was massive in size.

He walked into it, and disappeared for quite some time.

About an hour later, two people came into the temple as well.

One was a tall young man wearing a suit and bow tie, the other being a man covered from top to bottom in some armor.

"Did you find it?" The one in the suit asked.

"Of course. It was in that abandoned church. The next one should be in the Underworld." The man in the armor lazily replied.

He grabbed something out of a container and handed it to the guy in the suit. It appeared to be a sharp gem that was dark green and silver in color. Inside the gem seemed to be an eye.

"You better keep it safe." The man in the armor said, stopping and turning around to leave.

The young man in the suit smirked. "It will be safe with me."

The armored man left while saying, "One down, five to go."

Sighing, the young man walked further into the temple. It was far too dark to make out what he looked like.

He came into a large room and narrowed his eyes.

"I know you're there, Ikki Hyoudou. Is that what you call yourself now?"

Ikki flicked something in the direction of a lamp, and it caught on fire, illuminating the room.

The young man had very pale skin, a strange black mark under both his eyes, and had spiky black hair.

"Oho, people still know my name. How did you notice me? I don't think I'm getting _that_ rusty yet."

The young man sniffed and made a distasteful expression. "How couldn't I? After all-"

Ikki removed his glasses and narrowed his eyes.

"-You reek of Dragon blood."

* * *

**BorN probably helped me write this faster, as I'm actually liking the changes they're doing. (EDIT: This was written prior to episode ten airing... just saying)**

**Anyways, this is basically the end of the prologue, hence why it's been so damn similar to the LN's. I didn't want to fuck it up, so I just stuck close to it. But since that's out of the way, I can start showing off the story more from now on, and Issei's new powers should develop by the end of the next few chapters. I just don't want to give him OP powers so early in the story and turn him into a gary stu, but I don't want him weak either, so most of my work is striking a balance between the two.**

**As for the plot that isn't in the LN's, such as the events surrounding Issei's father, the "Light", and why Issei's eyes were red in the last chapter, that will be slowly built up outside of the main plot, and finally come full circle later on in the story. I think you guys will enjoy it, and it's something that hasn't been done in another fanfic before.**

**Also, after so many people asking, and my own curiosity getting the better of me... Sona is in the harem. I'm working on finding a way to make this work without completely fucking up the plot, as marrying multiple heirs/heiresses doesn't really make much sense. But don't worry! I'll figure something out! On the topic of the harem, I'm going to say this now. Rias is the lead girl without a ghost of a doubt. This is something that I've decided on far before I even wrote the first chapter. However unlike the LN, second place is not a clear cut Asia or Akeno or whoever. It's going to be basically "The Ise Bowl" for second place. Anyone can win! (No one is actually gonna "win" though) Some girls will be more proactive and aggressive than others, as it would be extremely out of character to see someone like Sona being like Akeno. Will there be lemons? Who knows. Maybe, probably. I'd say there's a good chance there will be but they would be later on in the story and _WILL NOT INTERFERE WITH THE DAMN PLOT_. I have to remind myself that, because otherwise this is just gonna be a fuckfest with a harem this big.**

**Finally, I want to thank you guys for the extreme support this story has gotten. I had a few weeks where I had no time to even use the internet, so when I got on and saw that this story had almost doubled in followers with only two chapters out, I felt so good. Seriously, it's your guys' support that probably gave me enough motivation to finish this chapter after a rough time.**


	4. Chapter 4

In the room of a house on a wintery day, a young boy with brown hair and equally brown eyes was playing with toys in his room. He looked happy as his father was coming home from a trip very soon. His father would every once in a while have to leave for a few days to even a month, but every time he came back he would always get his beloved son something. That could be a toy, exotic candy or some form of memorabilia.

The boy was very happy almost all times of the year. Although he didn't have many friends after his old one moved away a few years ago. But nonetheless his parents would make up for that and overall, it was a very warm situation.

"Ise, he's home!" A voice rang from downstairs.

The boy quickly ran out of his room and downstairs. It had been almost two weeks since he last saw his father, so he was very excited.

The boy ran to the door and started to yell. "Hey Dad-"

SLAM!

The door flew open and no one was there.

It was winter so snow and the cold air came rushing into the house.

The boy looked disappointed, and was going to go find his mother, who probably was with his father.

But the white snow seemed to blow around him, forming a protective circle around him.

The boy wasn't scared though, because it was indeed trying to protect him.

He could have sworn he felt something touching his shoulder within it.

"_Ara, what's wrong?"_ A voice asked.

The boy turned around with a straight face and noticed the "wind" had formed two snake-like eyes.

"Who..." He started with an innocent voice.

"_Are you still scared of the Dark? It is fine child. The Light will protect you from the scary Dark. Is the Light not what protects us from what is hidden in the darkness of the night? The Light scares away the monsters under your bed and in your closet."_

The wind shifted around to face the child. He noticed that everything else seemed to be frozen, as if time itself stopped.

"_It is the Light that illuminates this beautiful world and exposes all wrongdoing. "_

The boy looked a little scared and slightly backed away.

"W-Where is my Dad?"

"_Do you want to see him? He's so very close to the Light."_

The wind put something shaped like a hand forward.

"_Come with me child if you want to see him. I will protect you until then. If you don't..."_

Everything changed and seemed to invert as the boy became frightened-

* * *

"!"

Issei's eyes shot open, since he had a hell of a nightmare.

…That was when he took in his situation.

It's been a week or so since the incident with the Fallen Angels, and for now everything seemed to be going smooth.

Earlier today though, he had gone to the infirmary due to a killer headache and ended up drifting off to sleep. And now...

"….zzzzzzzz"

...Issei currently was embraced by a sleeping Rias.

Oh, but this not any normal sleeping Rias! This particular one was a naked! Not only that, but her Devil wings were out as well.

Issei stared at her body with a face like a statue. 'This is unfair.'

His face was literally right against her breasts, so for any young man this would be a moment of crucial decision.

"...Fuaaaa." Rias yawns cutely while smiling at him.

Issei didn't really know what to say.

"Well uh, hi there Buchou?"

"Mmm, hello Ise. I was a bit tired so I invited myself in."

"You normally sleep naked?"

"Yeah, otherwise I can't sleep well, sorry."

Issei looked away. 'Not that I have any problem with that.'

Rias stretched and let her wings disappear as she got dressed.

"Ise, I want you to come with me tonight."

"What are we doing?"

"Getting you a contract. I'll be your supervisor."

* * *

Later that night, the two returned to the club room after a job.

It was already night time, so there were candles lit.

"Huh? Where is everyone?" Issei asked.

He meant everyone besides him, Rias and Asia who was sitting on the couch waiting for them.

"Did it go well?" Asia asked.

Issei nodded as he sat down next to her. "Although it was this weird chick that was wearing armor..."

He trailed off as Rias and him awkwardly looked away from each other.

Asia tilted her head in confusion while Rias changed the subject while clearing her throat.

"They probably went home already. The only reason I wanted Asia to stay here was so you two could meet our visitors."

"Visitors?" Issei asked.

Rias made a slightly sarcastic smile as she sat down across from them on the other couch.

"Any second now-"

SLAM!

The door went flying open with such ferocity that the wind seemed to split.

"Ohohoho! Hello Rias-san!"

Issei's eyes nearly popped out of his damn head. 'OJOU-SAMA LAUGH?!'

"You're unnecessarily loud, Kiyome." Another voice said.

Rias, Asia and Issei watched with wry smiles as the two people barged into the room.

Both of them appeared to be the same age as Rias and Akeno, also they were both as beautiful as their peers.

One of them had a busty figure and light brown hair that was curled into multiple drills.

The other had a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut, and violet eyes that were protected by glasses.

"Ise, Asia, these are two of my old friends. Kiyome Abe and Sona Sitri."

Asia bowed but Issei looked confused. Kiyome Abe was a well-known third year student was the captain of the Tennis Club. However, the name Sona Sitri wasn't exactly familiar to him.

"Don't you mean Souna Shitori?"

Rias titled her head for a minute, then understood.

"Oh, I never told you... silly me. The name Souna Shitori is what she made up as an alias for school. Like me, she is a High Class Devil. She is the next heir to the house of Sitri. And before you ask, Kiyome isn't a Devil. She's a human, although she is a beast tamer."

Issei put his hand under his chin. "Hmm, a beast hunter sounds pretty cool, and I do actually remember some of these Devil houses from online."

"...Online?"

"I get bored sometimes."

One awkward silence later...

"Oh that's what I was gonna ask!" Issei said as he pounded his fist on his hand. "Didn't you say that this town and school was your territory?"

"Actually, Sona and I share the territory. That's why we do our business during the night. She takes care of things during the day while we do during the night."

Sona nodded silently.

However...

"What a gloomy mood you've imposed, Sona-san." Kiyome said, causing the former to narrow her eyes.

Rias then made a wry smile. "And I forgot to mention-"

"But I guess it is to be expected, from someone with such... modest proportions." Kiyome trailed off with a hearty laugh.

Sona at first glance appeared to not be phased by the insult, however, a gleam of light was certainly in the corner of her eye.

"Please refrain yourself from such inelegant acting, Sausage Curls."

Kiyome's drills seemed to spin as she looked offended. "What?!"

Lightning seemed to fly between them.

"-They don't get along too well." Rias finished. She then cleared her breath. "Please don't fight in front of my new servants, it's the whole reason I invited you two here. These are Issei Hyoudou and Asia Argento, both are 2nd years."

Kiyome and Sona both politely bowed, which Issei and Asia also responded with.

"Rias, you said Hyoudou-kun is the Sekiryuutei?" Sona asked while sitting down next to her.

"Yeah, although it was only on a hunch that I decided to use an Evil Piece to reincarnate him. Although my suspicions grew when he used up all those pieces." Rias admitted.

Issei scooted over next to Asia to allow Kiyome to sit down on his couch.

"It's hard to believe that a Sacred Gear is worth that many pieces, especially considering how strong you are Rias-san." Kiyome said while stretching on the couch.

"Kiyome, you should know that the Sacred Gears that God of the Bible left behind are a force to be reckoned with. Even more so, the Longinus which are designed with the purpose of being able to slay Gods." Sona quipped.

"Y-You're right." Kiyome hesitantly answered.

"So Hyoudou-kun, have you met the Welsh Dragon yet?" Sona asked.

"The what?" Issei asked.

Rias pinched the bridge of her nose. "I thought I explained this before... Well anyways. The Welsh Dragon, one of the Heavenly Dragons is sealed inside the Boosted Gear. The rest will be filled in by the Welsh Dragon I would imagine when you two meet eventually."

"Ah, well no, I haven't met any Dragon yet."

Sona crossed her arms. "I would think after taking on a Fallen Angel by yourself it would've awakened by now... Rias, what about the Hakuryuukou...?"

Rias waved it off. "Another time Sona."

Issei and Asia didn't quite understand, but Rias, Sona and Kiyome seemed to be serious.

From there, the five of them continued to just have a casual conversation, getting to know each other a bit more. It only lasted about 10 minutes.

"Well, it's getting late, so I think I'll be sending Ise home now." Rias says while standing up.

Sona also stood up. "I'll walk you out, Hyoudou-kun."

Issei nodded. "It was nice meeting you Abe-senpai. I'll see you in the morning, Buchou and Asia."

With that, Issei and Sona exited the room.

* * *

Rias sat back down on the couch and sipped some tea as Kiyome spoke.

"He's kinda cute."

!

Rias' eyes widened and did a spit take as Asia also looked shocked... or rather a bit devastated.

"E-Ehhhhhh?!" Rias' childish scream echoed throughout the building.

* * *

"What was that?" Issei asked as him and Sona neared the exit.

Sona made a very sarcastic smile. "Just Rias being herself."

Right as they made it to the exit, someone ran up to them.

"There you are, Kaichou!"

A boy that was Issei's age with short blonde hair and grey eyes was panting as he stood in front of them. He wore the school outfit but without the blazer and his sleeves were rolled up.

"Saji?" Sona asked.

"Sorry for intruding Kaichou, b-but your sister... she wants you to come home."

Sona's mood drastically changed, and she looked almost like a cat that got a bucket of ice cold water poured on it.

Issei stepped to the side. "Well that looks to be my cue to go, so see you two!"

With that, he quickly made his way out of the area, and to home.

* * *

The next morning, Issei was walking to school slowly.

As he yawned, he wondered about what other people in his school were involved in the supernatural. Surely there couldn't be that many... right?

Boy was he sure wrong.

As he reached an intersection, he failed to notice there was someone running from the other side.

He narrowed his eyes. "Hmm..."

It was a girl! With toast hanging from her mouth!

Issei's pace changed as he neared the intersection. "My common senses are tingling..."

And right before he hit the intersection-!

He juked the girl with all his being!

"Ah!" The girl noticed him and slammed right into a power pole!

Issei scratched his head. "I feel like I just avoided the oldest trick in the book..."

Then he looked at the girl.

The girl looked at him and they both made shocked faces.

[W-What are you doing here?!]

They both shouted at the same time.

"Mittelt, what are you doing?" Another familiar voice asked.

Issei turned and looked the other way to see Dohnaseek walking up to the two of them.

Mittelt rubbed her head. "Something about a Japanese spell I saw on TV..."

Dohnaseek noticed Issei and visibly stiffened, while Issei averted his eyes.

He may have spared them, but that didn't mean they were particularly on good terms.

"Jeez, be more careful." Yet another voice said.

Issei turned over to see Kalawarner, who helped Mittelt up.

"Sekiryuutei?!" Mittelt exclaimed.

Kalawarner just stayed silent.

"At least call me Issei." He groaned. "So then, what are you all doing here?"

"I saw this spell on TV where it said in Japan if you run into an intersection with toast in your mouth, you'll find your soul mate if you bump into someone." Mittelt casually answered, causing Dohnaseek to pinch the bridge of his nose.

Issei crossed his arms. "Well that certainly does seem to be the norm lately..."

'He agreed with her?!" Kalawarner thought.

"So in other words, you two are basically looking after her." Issei deduced.

"That's about it."

Mittelt stomped her foot on the ground, right on the toast unfortunately. "H-Hey! Do I look like a kid to you?!"

[Yes.]

All three of them instantly knocked her ego down to size.

Although, the three Fallen Angels almost looked like a family. He could have been sold on it if they hadn't tried to kill him. Three times. Or was it four?

"I see, so where are you living at –actually never mind. It's probably best that I don't know. Well whatever, I have to go to school." Issei said as he walked past them.

As he walked away, Mittelt puffed out her cheeks.

"What's his problem?"

"Seriously? Do you also have the brain of a kid?" Kalawarner asked. "Rather, now then..."

Mittelt gulped as she felt Kalawarner make a tight grip on her head.

"K-Kalawarner...?"

She made a scary smile as she knelt down to Mittelt's face.

"Consider this payback for making us follow you around all morning."

Mittelt looked at her with a pale expression as she started to sweat bullets.

"Dohnaseek! Save MEEEEEEEE!"

However, he seemed fixated on Issei as his fellow Fallen Angel was punished... rather violently.

"Sekiryuutei... huh?" He muttered.

* * *

As Issei got closer to school he failed to notice someone sneaking up on him.

Closer and closer, as Issei still was blissfully unaware of the "danger" that was behind him.

Issei stopped to stretch, as he felt someone whisper into his ear.

"Ise~kun~"

"?!" Issei nearly had a heart attack as he turned around with superhuman speed.

"Hello!"

Issei panted as he looked up and noticed it was Yumi who was smiling.

"You... oh boy. Don't do that again!" Issei complained.

Yumi laughed as she grabbed him and had him walk with her.

"Ahaha, what's the matter? Did you get turned on?"

"...A bit."

Awkward silence followed, so Issei slowly turned his face to look at Yumi.

She was looking forward, with a frozen smile and red ears. Her face was slowly becoming red.

Issei also awkwardly looked forward.

'Must. Resist.'

Yes Issei was a pervert, and a big one at that, but he was no rapist. However, something would happen when he contained his lust, but we'll get back to that later.

"Eh? Why are those two walking together!?"

Without them realizing, they were already in the courtyard for school and everyone was looking at them.

"Why is that pervert with her..."

"Ugh, I guess that's my cue to leave." Issei sighed.

"Huh? Wait!" Yumi yelled as he left.

After he was gone, Yumi narrowed her eyes.

"These damn girls..." She trailed off as she stopped in her tracks.

Yumi froze and narrowed her eyes further as she felt something supernatural near her.

She turned around as a yellow and red bird quickly flew away, along with the presence.

"..."

* * *

After school ended…

Issei walked like a zombie out of his class.

"Math will kill me at this rate before a Fallen Angel does..." He groaned.

"Ise!"

Issei stopped and tilted his head as he turned around to find the voice.

"Eh? Shit..."

Issei walked with a nervous smile over to the voice.

It came from a young man slightly older than him with curly, medium-length brown hair. He had closed eyes. He was wearing the school uniform, as he was a third year student. Oh yeah, he was also a _super_ bishounen.

"I-Isami-" Issei stuttered as he started to laugh it off.

Isami looked at him and crossed his arms.

"You've been with your new friends these last few weeks..." Isami dropped to the floor on his knees! "...I see how it is!"

"It's not like that man!"

Isami put his hands on the floor to give a desperate look. "They're even all girls… even that new transfer student. To think I would be betrayed by the power of women… no I should have seen this coming knowing you~"

"Huh?! What do you mean by that!? You're the biggest fucking bishounen in this school by default and you complain about _this_, to _me_!?" Issei roared with tears in his eyes.

"Ise?" A familiar voice asked from behind them.

[Eh?]

The two turned around to see Rias who was tilting her head.

"Isami-san?" Rias asked.

"Hello Rias." He said as he suddenly picked himself.

"You two know each other?" She asked with confusion.

"Our dads met each other on a business trip back in the day, so when they met up again a few years back, Isami came here with him and his mother when our parents met. We became friends then. His mom ended up staying here in town, while his dad moved back to Europe. Isami chose to stay with his mom, and thus we've been friends since then." Issei explained as he also stood up.

Isami silently nodded in agreement.

"...And here I thought the only friends you had were those two perverts..." Rias said in wonder.

_SHATTER_

"My heart!" Issei yelled out. "Just how much of a loser do you think I am!?"

Rias clapped her hands over her mouth. "I'm so sorry!"

Issei dropped to the floor again, this time him being the one in desperation.

"I just had my club president remark about my lack of a social life… it's over." He said in a monotone voice.

"It's okay Ise! I didn't mean it!" Rias pleaded as she walked with the zombie-like Issei to the old school building."

Poor Isami was left alone in the middle of the hallway.

"...And just like that I lost a friend."

Isami then turned around and narrowed his eyes and made a light grin.

He was looking out a window and noticed a familiar red and yellow bird perched on it…

* * *

Everyone was gathered in the club room doing their own thing, until Akeno asked Rias a question.

"Did you report to your brother about those priests that got possessed?"

No one really talked about the priests who went insane over the "Light".

Rias nodded. "He said it was duly noted."

"Is your brother some important figure?"

"You could call him a big shot." She answered with a sarcastic smile.

"So can we like, do something fun?" Issei asked while hanging halfway off the couch.

"Like what?" Asia asked.

"I'd like to do something too." Yumi added.

Rias merely smiled.

"I was just about to bring this up; a sleepover." Rias said while standing up.

"Ooooh, that sounds like fun." Yumi said.

"But who is hosting?" Akeno asked.

"Shouldn't it be you, Buchou? I mean you got a friggin' mansion probably." Issei asked.

Rias smiled and pointed at him.

It took him a minute to catch on. He pointed at himself. And Rias nodded.

"No thanks." Koneko quickly snapped.

"But my place is pretty small, plus my dad is out of town for a while."

"It's fine, a nice small home is sometimes better than a mansion." Rias said.

Issei sighed. "Fine. I can have my mom come here and take you all home. I need to go clean around my room and stuff."

As he got ready to leave, Rias started to tap her feet.

"?"

"You should be the one escorting us!"

Issei smirked as he opened the door. "Do I look like prince charming to you?"

As he left he heard Rias making a cute "mou!" sound.

Issei then looked forward and started to run. 'That and I can't let them find my porn stash!'

* * *

A few hours later, it was getting to be evening, and Issei was almost done cleaning the house.

If you were wondering, Issei helped with things around house when his father wasn't home, in order to make it easier on his mother.

Issei wiped sweat off his forehead as he walked into his room.

He narrowed his eyes as he spoke in a chuuni voice. "Now then, for the final hurdle..."

In the middle of the room was a giant stack of all his porn magazines, DVD's and other various things.

"How will I dispose of this in time!?"

It was then that he realized the hard truth.

"No… there is only one way now."

Indeed… his father had bought an incinerator for no reason at all a year or two ago.

"-Said no one ever!" Issei shouted as he whipped out his phone.

_Ring_

"Isami! Something terrible is going to happen if you don't come here right now!"

Issei then heard the doorbell ring.

He ran down his stairs with a dumbfounded expression.

As he opened the door, surely enough it was Isami with a serious look in his face.

"How the hell did you get here so fast!?"

"What is it Ise-kun!?" Isami shouted as he almost flew into the house.

Issei gave him a childish smirk as he went up the stairs and came down with his colossal stash of porn.

"...What is..." Isami started with such a confused expression that his eyes were actually open, revealing them to be sapphire blue.

"My friend, you must guard these with your life for the next day. It's a matter of life and death at this point for me." Issei said in a deep tone as he dropped the pile into Isami's arms.

Isami nodded. "I'll do it!"

With that, he quickly left Issei's house.

"What a sucker." Issei chuckled.

30 minutes later…

* * *

Issei was laying on his bed when he received a call from his mom.

"Hello-"

Issei's eyes widened, rather they popped out of his head.

His mom did a video call, and well…

"H-Huh? Wait!" A familiar voice shrieked.

Issei froze like a popsicle because it looked like his mom had taken the girls out shopping.

And called after they tried on maid outfits.

To be precise, Asia was the one who tried it on.

"..."

Issei was dead silent.

"U-Um, uh..."

Issei's eyes then exploded (figuratively)! "A MAID OUTFIT!?"

The other girls tilted their heads, because Issei sounded… excited. His eyes were practically swirling and he had steam coming out of his ears.

"Ara ara, she seems to have one heck of a hobby..." Issei muttered.

"N-No…" Asia trailed off with tears in her eyes.

That moment, the sound of a flip being switched inside of Issei's body could be heard from miles away.

"Asia-chan. I want to see you right now." Issei spoke in a monotone voice.

"O-Okay..." Asia trailed off.

Little did they all know, they had awoken a beast the likes of which this or any world had never seen.

* * *

A few minutes later everyone came over to Issei's house, as Asia slowly walked into Issei's room…

It was then that she realized she kept on the maid outfit.

Bad idea.

Like a wildebeest hiding in the shadows, Issei leaped at her!

"A-Amazing!" Issei yelled as he looked at her outfit. "I've never seen a real maid outfit!"

It was probably important to mention that he had a serious maid fetish.

"U-Um..."

Issei grabbed her shoulders, almost in a daze. "Are you the real thing!? T-Try saying "master"!"

"M-Master!" Asia yelled at the top of her lungs.

* * *

Issei's mother walked out of his room after slapping him with inhuman strength.

"Sorry for acting like a depraved animal." Issei apologized to Asia.

As his mother walked down the stairs sighing, she noticed the other girls sitting bored in the living room.

"He should be cooled down now, you can all go up to see him."

As they nodded and walked up the stairs, Rias stopped.

"Wait, what exactly was up with him?"

Issei's mom just laughed as she walked out of the room, leaving a confused Rias.

And then they opened the door…

"Uh-"

Issei stopped because they walked in.

Walked in on him sitting above Asia on the bed.

Although this was more or less of him pinning her down, in which her red face only grew more red.

Rias dropped the bag in her hand of clothes in shock.

Yumi looked like she was gonna laugh her ass off.

Akeno had a scary smile on her face.

"A-Asia to think you would-!" Rias stuttered.

"It's not what it looks like!" Asia pleaded.

True enough, Issei's "luck" had him slip on thin air and land like this.

"Ufufufu." Akeno laughed. "Ise-kun has the potential to be a sadist."

"Whoa! Is this some kind of advanced fetish play?!" Yumi shouted excitedly. "Dude you swayzed her!"

Koneko on the other hand…

_WOOSH!_

A fire formed in her eyes as she slowly walked towards Issei…

Yumi snickered as she whipped out her phone. "Lemme record this."

Koneko despite being short, seemingly towered above poor Issei.

"W-WAIT! KONEKO-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

And so, the night went on. There was a giant ping pong tournament, after everyone learned Issei's most useless skill is being a world-class ping pong pro, who defeated his dad every single time.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"You say I reek of Dragon blood?" Ikki asked in an amused voice.

"Naturally." The young man said with a smile.

Ikki crossed his arms and smirked. "So what's your name?"

The young man bowed like a butler. "You may call me Beta."

"The hell kinda name is that?"

"The one given to my by my creator."

Ikki narrowed his eyes as his smirk disappeared. "You're nothing I've ever seen before. What are you?"

Beta shrugged. "My kind doesn't exist in this world naturally. The Light can be thanked for that."

"How though? With the Great Red guarding the Dimensional Gap, it should be impossible for anything to leave and enter worlds."

Beta closed his eyes. "True enough, that overgrown lizard is a thorn in our side. However, there are more than enough back doors in Akasha."

Ikki's eyes widened immediately. "Akasha?!"

"Correct. In total, there are only eight of us now." Beta said with a displeased expression. "Seven of us make up our main group, and six of us were created by our pack leader."

"What is it exactly that you're after? I noticed one of the stones is missing." Ikki asked with hostility.

However, Beta shook his head. "You misunderstand us. We don't want any trouble. We wish to only spread the Light and all of its glory. Rather, you could say we're on your side."

"…?"

Beta made a sly smile. "I'm sure you've noticed the growing hostility between the two Dragon Gods. The Infinite will soon make their move and this world will be engulfed by conflict yet again. I believe they're called the Khaos Brigade?"

It was shocking enough for Ikki to hear that this was going to happen, let alone entire organizations were being made for this behind the scenes.

He was hoping that an era of peace would have been ushered in after the rampage of _those_ Dragons years ago, but it seems that was not the case.

Ikki bit his lip. "It can't be as bad as it sounds, right?"

Beta looked at him with a serious face. "It's worse. In addition to the Infinite, they're gathering top ranking terrorists and criminals, along with allying with some problematic Gods."

"That's..."

"And that is why we wanted to invite you to join us." Beta said, much to Ikki's shock. "Besides, you won't be alone. If I recall correctly… you and Alpha know each other."

"Alpha?" Ikki asked.

"So then… what is your answer?" Beta asked...

* * *

Issei woke up and sighed in the middle of the night.

He was alone in his bedroom, and the rest of the girls were downstairs.

"I must be some kind of loser to not be doing anything." He muttered with an annoyed expression.

That was, until he heard someone opening his door.

"?!"

He tried to make out the figure in the dark.

"Buchou?!"

Rias looked at him with a troubled face.

Issei shifted back with a nervous smile. 'That expression can't be good.'

Rias then walked up to him and put her hands on his legs!

"Make love to me."

Issei tilted his head and blinked a few times. "Huh?"

Rias then leaned in to his face. "Take my virginity, now."

…

Almost minding her own business, Rias started to strip, leaving a dazed Issei.

He was dead silent, and didn't even blink.

Even though he was half awake, any boy his age would gladly do that. Especially to someone as beautiful as Rias.

She then unbuttoned her bra, allowing Issei's jaw to drop.

"...I'm good enough, right?" Rias asked as she walked towards him.

Issei was trying to get a hold of the situation so he ended up nodding like a child.

Rias ran her finger across Issei's cheek as she slowly sat on Issei's lap, facing him.

Issei felt like he would go mad if this continued, and unfortunately it did. The feeling of her thighs on him started to stimulate the beast.

Yeah, that beast.

Rias' face flushed red as she looked down.

"This is..."

"Sorry for being a guy!" Issei shouted in a whisper. "But-"

He slightly lowered his gaze and realized her exposed nipples were also erect.

Issei then flipped Rias around so he was the one on top.

"Do you have experience?" Rias whispered.

"Tons."

Rias' eyes widened, but stopped when Issei started chuckling.

"Just kidding."

Rias made a cute pouting face. "Jeez Ise, well it's my first time too… I'm guessing you know what to do."

Issei silently nodded as Rias grabbed his right hand and placed it on one of her breasts.

Now at this point, Issei's sanity was in orbit, because he was blown away by the feeling.

Rias tried to slide Issei's shirt off, when he asked something that stopped her.

"Why?"

Rias stopped with wide eyes and couldn't even speak.

"W-What?" She managed to ask.

Issei leaned in to her face with a serious face. "Why?"

Issei got up and stood up as he sighed.

It took a few minutes for Rias to come back to her senses, but surely enough she did.

Issei barely saw it, but he could have sworn he saw a smile on her face as she put her clothes back on.

"Ise, please forget any of this happened." Rias said as she left the room seemingly in a better mood.

Issei crossed his arms as he fell on his bed. "Hmph, like that's possible!"

* * *

"Ugh..." Issei groaned as he picked up his head.

Except everything around him was pitch black.

"One heck of a dream." Issei said with half open eyes.

**[Having fun?]**

Issei lazily turned around and smiled.

"I always thought I heard something in my dreams."

**[I've always been beside you. For over 17 years now.]**

Issei looked up as some giant monster with horns, scales and large eyes appeared in front of him.

**[You know what I am.]**

Issei was not scared. It felt normal to be talking to some giant monster like this.

"You're…"

**[Something you are familiar with.]**

The words rolled right off Issei's tongue. Because he had always known that word.

**[After all these years you can finally hear me. Honestly, you should have seen how dull it was in here.]**

"-A Dragon."

Issei looked down at his left arm.

It was red, and covered in scales.

A Dragon's arm.

* * *

In the morning, Issei and Rias completely avoided each other, as everyone else was blissfully unaware of what happened.

The day passed normally, although Issei had a sinking feeling that something bad was going to happen.

And so, after a long day of school, Issei, Asia and Yumi met up in the hall and walked toward the old building.

"Doesn't it seem like Buchou is acting weird lately?" Issei asked.

"Hmm, I guess she seems a bit distanced from us lately. Maybe it's-"

Issei turned and noticed Yumi had a bewildered face with a sarcastic smile.

"Eh never mind."

"Maybe Akeno-san would know." Issei said with his hand under his chin.

Asia nodded. "They're good friends, so she probably does!"

But when they got about a hallway's length away from the club, Yumi's eyes widened.

"-She's here?!"

Yumi wasted no time and quickly sprinted towards the room, as Asia uneasily ran after her.

Issei blinked as the two were practically gone before he knew it.

He tried to run after them, but then realized that something himself.

There was something wrong about the club room.

A pressure he'd never felt before was coming from the room. The kind of pressure a strong person would likely emit.

SLAM!

As he tried to run to the room, he noticed Sona storm out of the club room, and right past him.

"I hate that despicable man!" Is all he heard as she left his view.

Issei gulped. "Oh boy." He muttered as he slowly entered the club room.

First, there was Rias with an unpleasant (to say the least) face.

Akeno stood behind her with a cold smile, Yumi stood in front of Rias, as if to protect her. Asia stood nervously on the side, and Koneko silently sat in a chair to side as well, clearly trying to avoid what was going on.

Kiyome also stood with her arms crossed in front of Rias, looking displeased.

Then, there was the problem, and the one obviously causing this.

On the opposite side, was a handsome man a few years older than Issei with blonde hair, blue eyes, and had a red suit on. He had a bad boy vibe, although no one seemed to be enjoying it at all.

In the middle of both "sides", was a beautiful woman in her early twenties, with silver eyes and hair. And for reasons unknown to Issei, she wore a maid's outfit, along with red lipstick.

"I came here to be with my lovely Rias." The man said with annoyance. "Not to have her insignificant friends get in my way."

He then tried to walk past Yumi and Kiyome, but neither of them budged.

"I said, _move_."

"Kiyome, please come back later." Rias muttered with her bangs covering her eyes.

"What? Don't tell me you're not going to fight this!"

"Kiyome, please." Rias said with a more shaky voice.

Kiyome clicked her tongue as she also stormed out of the room.

However, Yumi did not move.

"I don't know who you are, but my master clearly does not want you here." She said with venom as a sword appeared in her hand.

The maid sighed.

The man looked down at Yumi. "You would raise a sword against me? Rias, your servants are wild beasts. Especially that one."

His gaze shifted to Issei, who looked at him in equal disgust.

BZZZ

Issei's phone vibrated in his pocket as he made a cocky smile. "Would you look at that, it seems my douchebag detector is going off."

No, it was not really that.

The man looked angered at Issei's response though.

Then his expression lightened for a second, mainly because he looked a little confused. "Wait, who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Issei. Her new Pawn." Issei said while shrugging.

"Ah, okay. Cool." He said, as he then ignored his complete existence. "Anyways, Rias, I wanted to show you the ceremony hall."

Issei looked like a dunce for a minute, before snapping.

"W-Wait! Who are you though?"

The man turned back to Issei with an even more surprised face. "Rias… you haven't even told your servants?"

Rias narrowed her eyes. "Why should they need to know?"

The man chuckled. "Harsh as always, right, Grayfia?"

The maid, who was apparently named Grayfia, did not look amused though.

However, she did step forward. "Issei Hyoudou-sama, that is your name, correct?"

"Uh yeah. You're Grayfia, right?"

Grayfia nodded. "This is Riser Phenex-sama. He is a pure blood High Class Devil, and the third son of the House of Phenex."

Issei also nodded. "Alright, anything else?"

"He is also the husband of the next heiress of the House of Gremory. In other words, he is engaged to Rias-ojousama."

"Ah I see-"

Issei paused and blinked rapidly.

"-Oooooooooooooh."

Then he took a deep breath and cleared his breath.

"HUUUUUUUH?!"

"Nice added touch." Riser added.

"Oh thanks!" Issei said while chuckling.

Rias looked at the two, almost bewildered. 'They… get along!?'

"But seriously, screw you." Issei said with half-lidded eyes.

"Well that went up in flames pretty quickly… almost literally." Rias said under her breath.

"You little-" Riser went to say something, until something completely crazy and unexpected happened.

**SMASH!**

Issei's fist found its way right into Riser's face!

And boy did it hit hard.

Everyone aside from Grayfia looked shocked, although she was also caught off guard.

"Do you know what you've just done?!" Rias shouted.

"Gotten myself into a bad situation? Been there, done that. I just _really_ don't like this guy, so let me do this? Pretty please?" Issei asked as Riser slammed into a wall.

"Damn you!" Riser screamed as the temperature of the room drastically increased and sparks of fire began to appear around him.

It was then that a circular fire appeared in the room, and became more defined as a logo appeared in the center of it.

"That isn't the Gremory logo..." Asia trailed off.

Indeed, it was a magic circle formed of fire.

"It's the logo of the Phenex." Akeno said as she put Asia behind her.

"Huh, so his peerage is here!" Yumi said as she readied her sword.

"I'm done playing nice!" Riser shouted as multiple people emerged from his circle. "I'll drag you with me back to the Underworld and turn your servants into a glorified pile of ashes!"

Rias was a strong Devil, but it was clear that Riser was even stronger than her. He would certainly be the strongest here, if Grayfia was not present.

Speaking of Grayfia, she seemed to be more alert now, as if she was a teacher about to stop a fight in class.

Issei felt chills (ironically) as a powerful fire surrounded an enraged Riser.

"I'LL BURN YOU TO CINDERS!" He shouted as the fire began to become a giant ball, aimed directly at Issei.

His peerage then turned to face Issei as well.

Koneko jumped in front of Rias, to protect her.

"What are you all doing?! Stop!" Rias screamed.

"I think that is enough." Grayfia said, but no one heard her.

"TAKE THIS YOU BRAT!" Riser yelled as he threw the giant ball of fire.

"Bring it you overgrown fried chicken!" Issei yelled in excitement.

Grayfia put one foot forward, and everyone looked at her in utter shock.

The giant fire ball that was barreling towards Issei completely disappeared in a cold gust of wind.

"I said, that's enough. If you wish to continue, I will not be quiet about it. For Sirzechs-sama's honor, I won't hold back." Grayfia said with absolute finality and a calm but intense voice.

Riser made a nervous smile as he picked himself up, and Issei calmed down.

"Now then, we will discuss this with dignity and avoid any more outbursts, yes?"

* * *

**Remember when I said I liked the changes in BorN? Ha. Hahahahahaha. Well instead of retracting my statement, I'll just pretend the season ended on episode 9. To clarify, this story will definitely not go down that path. Nor will it follow the same as the LN to a tee. It's also worth mentioning that I will be completely changing the upcoming rating game and the whole Issei vs Riser ordeal. It would be boring to just do the same thing that's in the LN's and a good portion of the stories on this website. So look forward to those changes.**

**Finally, you see, I was planning to get this chapter out about a month ago as I was busy all summer. And then MGSV came out… and it was a wrap from there. Regardless, here's to hoping I can go back to a more scheduled release plan now. Anyways, thank you for reading as always.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I'm getting ready to upload this, and I'm like "man it's been a month or so since I updated" and decided to check when the last chapter was.**

**"6 fucking months"**

**I am so sorry.**

* * *

"Mmm..."

Issei made a sound as he silently analyzed Grayfia.

'Maids sure are the best.'

…

Then, he narrowed his eyes. 'Hold on, something seems familiar about her...'

For now, order had returned to the room.

Akeno brought tea she made to everyone in the meantime.

Grayfia smiled as she sipped it.

"It's wonderful, thank you."

Akeno looked almost excited as she nodded-

"Indeed it is good." Riser so rudely interrupted.

"Thank you." Akeno quickly answered with a less-than-pleased face.

It was impossible for him to realize it, but it was easy for Rias especially, to see she was being quite passive aggressive.

Issei simply nodded as he finally stopped looking at Grayfia.

"...Lewd thoughts are prohibited." Koneko warned as she lightly kicked his leg.

"Are you my soul mate? How are you able to read my mind?!" Issei asked in a whisper.

"..."

As for the situation, the room seemed to be divided in a perfect line.

One side was Rias sitting on the sofa with her peerage behind her.

The other side was Riser sitting arrogantly on the other sofa. His peerage was also behind him.

Grayfia stood in front of the desk Rias usually sat in, like a line separating them.

"Now then, allow me to strike first. Riser I have no intention of marrying you." Rias said as she crossed her arms.

Riser sighed and waved it off. "Yeah yeah. But you know the situation of your house, that simply won't do."

Rias narrowed her eyes as it was apparent Riser hit a delicate topic. "That, is none of your concern. I am to become the heiress for the House of Gremory; and therefore I will pick my own husband! Besides, I was promised that there would be none of this until I graduate from university here in the human world."

"That's correct. You'll be free to go to college and live like a normal human teenager along with your servants. Unfortunately, Sirzechs-sama and your Otou-sama are concerned the household will go extinct. A lot of pure blood Devils were lost in the last war. Our rivalry with the Fallen Angels and God hasn't ended yet. It's not rare for the successors of pure blood Devils to get killed in the worthless battle against them, which leads to the household going extinct. So for a pure blood Devil that also happens to be a High Class Devil, getting together would be the obvious solution for the forces of Devils. A pure blood High Class Devil. Even you know that these children will be important from now on, right?" Riser countered.

Rias was about to object, but Riser cut off her off and continued to lecture her.

"Newly reincarnated Devils, such as your servants, are becoming stronger. In comparison to us High Class Devils with history, they're becoming the larger margin. Now I do understand there are very powerful reincarnated Devils, and they are also very important to our future, but we also can't allow pure blood Devils to go extinct either. My house is just fine due to my brothers and my dear younger sister, Ravel." Riser said as he turned around and smiled at one of the girls behind him.

The girl in question pleasantly smiled. She had similar blonde hair and blue eyes, like Riser. She looked about the same age as Koneko, but was nothing short of beautiful. Her long blonde hair was tied into twintails with large drill-like curls with red ribbons keeping them in place. She had multiple bangs covering her forehead, with a V-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose.

Also, her breasts were big.

Pretty damn big.

This caught Koneko's attention, which became malice soon after. Seeing as Koneko had… smaller than normal breasts for someone their age and Ravel had… larger than normal breasts for someone their age, it was an unfortunate inevitability.

Rias however didn't even notice and spoke in an annoyed voice. "Obviously. Are you trying to say that my family isn't in a good place right now? I am more than enough-"

"With your older brother leaving the house for his duty, that only leaves you." Riser forcefully interrupted. "If you do not take a husband, the House of Gremory dies with you; your generation. Because of the last war there are not even half of the 72 pillars remaining. Would you seriously try to make another one go extinct due to your selfishness?"

Issei wasn't particularly angry right now. That was because as much as Rias had a right to deny Riser… he was also correct. Rias had backed herself up into a corner and it was a sticky situation now.

As the two continued to argue, Issei thought about what Riser just mentioned. The "72 Pillars". Of course he knew some of it, but it still intrigued him. 72 entire bloodlines, houses, of Devils that used to exist. All with different abilities and attributes. Each easily had a few dozen armies, but more than half of them were completely eradicated in the previous war.

This whole situation pertained to all of them however, seeing Rias and Riser were pure blood Devils, and Issei and Asia along with others were considered reincarnated Devils.

One thing did irk Issei however, and it was visibly annoying Yumi, Koneko and Akeno.

The old tradition of pure bloods having to marry each other. It seemed so backward for such a day and age of the world. Technically speaking, if a reincarnated Devil were to have a special ability that pure bloods could not have, wouldn't having this particular Devil have children with said pure blood Devil benefit them in the long run? A noble child with a rare ability would be the ultimate outcome.

Rias closed her eyes as the two stopped bickering, if just for a moment.

"I have no intentions of letting the house become extinct. I am willing to take a husband." She said.

Riser smiled in response. "Wonderful Rias! I should expect no less from the younger sister of-"

Rias interjected with a blunt response. "-Just not you Riser. I want to, and will marry the one I acknowledge. Even those old nobles had the right to choose."

Riser instantly went silent at that.

Issei almost felt bad for him, being rejected in front of a lot of people like that.

Riser's peerage from behind almost looked like they were growling at Rias, aside from Ravel, who looked indifferent to the current situation.

"...If _she_ was not here, things would have proceeded differently." Riser said while motioning at Grayfia. "I'd prefer to not get on the bad side of someone from Sirzechs-sama's group of monsters."

Issei gulped as he imagined what this "Sirzechs" looked like. Let's see… he's Rias' older brother… a big shot in the Underworld… one of his servants can stop a fight between two High Class Devils barely by moving a muscle… yeah totally scary.

Well it's not like he's some transcendentally powerful Devil who is one of a kind and can totally tear apart dimensions right?

Grayfia walked in between the two of them, and set down her cup of tea on the table.

"To tell you all the truth, Master, Sirzechs-sama, and those of the House of Phenex knew it would turn out like this. So a last resort was set in place." She stated.

"Last… resort?" Rias asked suspiciously.

"Ojou-sama, if you wish to stick by your opinion, why not settle this with a Rating Game with Riser-dono?"

Rias was speechless and looked down for a minute.

"Uhh, where have I heard Rating Game before?" Issei asked while crossing his arms.

Yumi leaned next to him and explained quietly. "It's a game where Devils compete using their servants as pieces in a chess game. Your strength in the game can directly correlate with your social standing amongst other Devils. But it's only available to mature Devils and therefore she's too young to be in one for now."

"I know you are too young to participate in one, but were it to be an unofficial Rating Game, then it would be possible." Grayfia clarified. "But since this is a problem between houses, it is perfectly legal."

"...In other words Otou-sama and the others made this as a last resort if I continued to decline. How annoying for them to try to control my life…!" Rias growled in a miserable voice.

"So you will decline this too?" Grayfia asked.

Rias narrowed her eyes and spoke clearly. "No, this is a perfect opportunity. We'll settle it like this, Riser."

"I don't mind." Riser declared with a smirk. "You do know that I have been in official ones before though, right? And you still wish to continue?"

However, Rias made a fearless smile. "Is that supposed to scare me? I will defeat you Riser!"

Riser put his hand on his hip and sent an equally fearless smile. "If I win you will marry me immediately. If you win, you're free to do whatever you want. Does that sound fair?"

Grayfia looked at them both as they nodded. "It is confirmed then. I will be in charge of the game, understood?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"Understood, I will notify both houses." Grayfia said while bowing her head.

"So Rias… these are your servants?" Riser asked.

Rias' eye twitched for a second.

"Yes they are."

Riser held in a chuckle as he looked at Issei and everyone else. "In that case the only one who stands a chance is your Queen, the "Priestess of Thunder"."

He held his hands up to show off his peerage, as Issei got a better look at them.

Knights, Bishops and other people who could easily fit the other roles were behind him.

...Wait.

Issei narrowed his eyes as he realized there 15 people in total. In other words, a full set, as compared to Rias' lacking set.

Issei already found one potential flaw in Riser's team as he smiled.

Riser was definitely strong, but he was nowhere near the level of someone such as Grayfia. Issei was told that if the potential was someone was truly high enough, they could consume multiple pieces, and as such there were cases where a King would only have one Knight, or Bishop, and so on.

Since Riser had a full set, it would mean none of his pieces were incredible standouts.

But this was overshadowed by the fact that it would be a 6v16 battle.

_HOWEVER!_

There was something far greater on Issei's mind.

_**All of them were beautiful girls.**_

A young girl with blue haired tied into four ponytails and brown eyes, wearing a white haori and a red obi under a red happi coat.

Another girl with tan skin wearing an exotic dancer's outfit.

Two slightly older looking girls, both wearing maid outfits(!).

Two young girls with turquoise hair, both wearing a white shirt and blue leggings. They looked like twins.

A girl of Chinese descent that was well endowed, with shoulder-length black hair. Her outfit was basically Chun-Li's.

Another girl with a mask covering part of her face, and short light brown hair with three red streaks across the front.

Two girls carrying swords. One had light brown hair and green eyes, and wore a foreign set of knight armor. The other carried a Zweihänder on her back, and had long black hair with a blue tint. Her hair was tied up in multiple ponytails, and wore a Chinese cheongsam.

Of course there was Ravel, and another girl standing next to her of Japanese descent with black hair and wore an old fashioned kimono.

As much as Issei wanted to ogle… I mean admire the girls, he also realized they weren't the pushovers he was expecting. Especially the next one.

Long purple wavy hair that matched her eyes. Very busty. She wore a dress consisting of a navy blue tunic top with gold accents and a pale blue skirt with open sides, and black shoes over matching thigh-high stockings with garterbelts.

'She's quite strong. Probably second only to this asshole.' Issei thought as he looked over to Riser.

And then he realized he missed two.

And then his jaw _dropped_.

Two girls. The thing was… they had cat ears.

"M-Monster girls…?!" Issei asked in a shocked voice.

"...Did you seriously think they didn't exist?" Koneko asked in a low voice.

**DROP**

"I-Issei?" Rias asked as Issei literally dropped to his knees.

Issei slammed his head and hands on the ground to pray.

"I come to you on this glorious day Maou-sama in order to express my undying gratitude for allowing me into this beautifully perfect world!"

Then, Issei slammed a fist on the ground as manly tears formed in his eyes!

"I see… so that's what it is! This guy- Riser has done it! He has accomplished the dream every guy has always had! A harem! What a guy. What a guy..."

"R-Rias, your servant seems to be having a breakdown." Riser said while stepping backwards.

Rias pinched the bridge of her nose. "It appears that you have moved him greatly, seeing as his dream is to have a harem."

Issei finally got a hold of himself and stood up while making a fist.

"To you- I salute you…!"

Riser tilted his head and then…

"Ahahaha!"

Heartily laughed!?

"Why thank you! It's nice to meet a fellow harem seeker!" Riser exclaimed.

…

Everyone else in the room looked frozen in a mix of shock, awe and terror. All of their eyes shrunk to mere dots at this development.

Issei made the Boosted Gear appear as he grinned. "With this bad boy I was planning to make that dream a reality!"

Riser's eyes widened as he looked at it. "A Longinus..."

Unfortunately…

One of Riser's servants took that as an act of aggression.

"Get away from Riser-sama!" The girl with blue ponytails shouted as a wooden staff appeared in her hands.

"W-Wait Mira!" Riser exclaimed.

But it was too late as the staff was thrust at Issei.

_ZWOOOSH_

Issei's eyes also shrank to dots when he _barely_ missed it by twisting his body to an unnatural degree.

However Riser's personality suddenly changed when he realized Issei tried to dodge it instead of something else.

He glanced at Rias and instantly knew.

Issei wasn't strong enough to block it. Probably.

"...So the Boosted Gear is with someone quite weak."

Issei turned his head and looked at him with a serious face.

"What did you say…?"

Riser put his hand on the girl's shoulder.

"This is Mira, my Pawn. She is the weakest one in my peerage. And yet it seems she is stronger than you still… or so it seems." Riser analyzed.

Issei pointed his gauntlet at Riser and spoke in a very serious tone.

"Is that something you should be saying to the one with a God-killing weapon in this room, Yakitori?"

Riser made a sarcastic smile. "Oooh, it is _dangerous_ indeed. But in the end a danger is only a danger. After all, none of the previous possessors actually did it. Does that not make it imperfect? A failure? A meaningless threat?"

Seeing Issei make an upset face, Riser started to laugh. "I'm sorry, are you upset that I'm speaking the truth? Where did I tell a lie here? Anyone?"

Issei deactivated the Boosted Gear and crossed his arms."Want to try it out?"

"Oh please." Riser said. "You and I both know you can't beat me right now. However, if you were to become used to it..."

Rias looked at him with wide eyes. "Riser… are you going to-"

Riser then turned to her and made a very confident smile. "Instead of now, we will have our game in let's say… 10 days. As of now your potentially greatest trump card, the Sekiryuutei has yet to earn his stripes. To be honest with you, I'd actually like to fight against him with some more experience under his belt, so please do train him well."

"...So you would give me a handicap." Rias said while lost in thought already.

Riser rolled his eyes. "What am I to you, a monster? It wouldn't be fair and it would be a complete humiliation to play against a team who has never fought before, let alone had any preparation. Is that okay?" He said as he turned to Grayfia, who simply nodded.

A large orange magic circle doused in flames appeared around him and his servants as he turned back and smirked.

"Knowing you, Rias, 10 days should be enough to make it at the very least interesting."

As the magic circle began to teleport him and his servants, he looked at Issei.

"You're her Pawn, you better not disgrace her."

Those words left a deep mark in Issei.

* * *

Early next morning, Issei woke up feeling miserable.

After the confrontation with Riser, Rias and Akeno told everyone else to go home while they discussed some stuff.

Issei felt horrible for being powerless in the face of Riser though.

It was worse when he realized that everything Riser said was true. Issei's only skill was to basically dodge and punch.

"I hope you aren't giving up."

Issei jumped out of his bed at the sound of the voice and flipped around.

"Rias?!" He quietly screamed.

Indeed, Rias was standing in his room smiling, wearing a red jersey.

"Hello, Ise." She casually said.

"What are you doing in my room at 4:30 in the morning?!"

"So I can start training you of course."

Issei's shoulders slumped. "...This early in the morning..."

"Yup. Now I'll be waiting for you outside." She said as she disappeared.

Issei grumpily grabbed a jersey and pants and put them on.

* * *

"Fucking waking me up this early to train… what do I look like? An Angel!?"

Rias smiled as she rode a bicycle behind Issei, who was running in a residential area.

"At least you're a pretty good athlete, Ise." She remarked.

"Don't get coy with me woman." Issei grumbled.

"What's that? 10 more laps?" She asked.

If it were night time, this would be a breeze for Issei. But since it was early morning, it was a very vulnerable time for him, so this was dealing with multiple points at once: resistance and stamina.

"Don't be mad that I'm just faster than you." Issei said with a cheeky grin.

Rias' ahoge twitched for a moment.

"Well then… let's move on to pushups." She murmured.

* * *

"...65… 66" Issei grumbled once more, as he did pushups… with Rias on his back.

They were currently in an empty park.

"Since your ability is to double your power, that becomes incredibly useful if your base level is strong." Rias explained.

Issei was too fixated on trying to survive though to even listen.

Rias was surprisingly heavy, and that was definitely due to those breasts.

However, it seemed that Rias sensed this very thought from Issei.

"My dear Ise, you couldn't possibly be thinking that a girl such as myself is heavy, right?" She asked in a dangerous voice.

Issei started to speed up the pushups. "Huh? Whatever could you mean?"

"Oooh, you're able to talk while doing these after so many. An extra one hundred wouldn't hurt, right?"

"Haha, one day you will pay for this…!" Issei yelled as his speed doubled.

"Two hundred now!" Rias said with a smile.

...Eventually, Issei crashed on to the ground.

"You didn't quite make it." Rias said. "Let's try again."

Issei felt absolutely defeated, but the feeling of Rias' body sliding over him gave him a second wind as his eyes seemingly caught fire.

Unfortunately, Rias got off Issei's back and stretched.

"She should be here soon, you may as well get up."

"Who's coming now?" Issei exasperatedly asked.

Then he looked up and noticed.

"U-Um, Ise-san, Buchou-san." Asia stuttered as she walked toward them in the park.

And in her hands-

"THE HOLY GRAIL!" Issei stumbled over to the blonde and grabbed the bottle of water in her hands.

Issei gulped it down instantly as the three sat down on a bench.

"You got stomach and back exercises next. Although we won't have much time for it to pay off, I'd like you to start doing weight training too. This means-"

"I gotta eat more and get more protein yeah yeah I get it." Issei groaned as he slumped. "You'd think us Devils wouldn't have to go through such tedious steps."

"Actually, it _is_ easier for us. We grow our muscles faster." Rias commented. "I'm just trying to figure out how you kept in such decent shape with being lazy and eating terribly."

"Hey!" Issei growled with a tick mark on his forehead. "Anyways, what are you doing here Asia?"

"Eh? Well that's because Buchou-san had me come by at this time." Asia answered while looking away shyly.

Rias made a smug grin. "Ah yes, that's right. You see Ise, I had expected you to be done by now."

However Issei narrowed his eyes. "Isn't that because someone added extra reps due to their insecurity?"

"Hey!"

"Alright you two, that's enough!" Asia interjected.

Issei and Rias looked surprised for a moment.

"Asia?" Issei asked while tilting his head.

"You acted awfully… commanding there." Rias agreed.

Asia also tilted her head in response as if she was confused. "I did?"

Rias sighed and held her head. "...What a girl. Moving on… tomorrow we'll be heading to a lodge I own in the mountains nearby."

[Huh!?] Issei and Asia both yelled.

Rias smiled brightly. "It's for training! And for you Ise, I have a certain someone coming to help us."

"A certain someone?"

...As they went on, a different certain someone happened to accidentally eavesdrop from outside the park.

Rias' friend, Sona noticed them and went silent, as her servant, Saji was behind her.

"Eh, what is it?" He asked.

"...Training is quite a good idea indeed." She murmured to herself.

"What was that?" Saji asked again.

"You'll be coming with me to the mountains tomorrow." Sona informed as she started to walk away.

"What?! Why?!" He shouted as he ran after her.

* * *

The next day…

Issei left early in the morning, as it was a beautiful morning.

He of course told his mother he was going on a hiking trip with his club.

...She was not so easily fooled however.

She glanced outside as the sun shined into the living room.

"I haven't aged nearly as well as my husband, although that's to be expected in our case you could say."

Stretching, she walked over to the couch and sat down.

She spoke to herself as she watched the sun. "...Just where are you dear? You've done some stupid stuff for sure in the past but this-"

...She narrowed her eyes.

"**-This time, I have a bad feeling."**

* * *

"Haa..."

Currently, Issei was exhaling for his life.

Why? Well maybe it was because he was carrying a comically large amount of bags up a steep mountain slope behind everyone.

He would have had less but…

"Ahh you're such a gentleman, offering to carry mine! Oh what is this feeling? Am I falling in love?" Yumi extravagantly shouted as she walked in front of poor Issei.

...Of course this didn't come without payment.

Issei thought she didn't know of this payment, as he got a very perfect shot of her behind.

She knew.

Yumi covered her face with her hands and continued to play around. "Should I be scared or honored?"

"You're in a vicious mood today, aren't you?" Rias asked with a wry smile.

Aside from _that_ view, he also had another great view.

It was amazing outside! He used to come to these mountains to hike as a child with his family, but it's been years since the last time. The environment was beautiful and since it was in the morning, it couldn't be any better out.

That didn't take away from the slope however.

"Come on Ise, hurry!" Rias urged.

"Maybe I should help-" Asia started,

"I got this!" Issei deeply groaned.

Rias paused and remembered something. "That's right! Yumi, could you go gather some herbs?"

"Roger!" She nodded as she jumped off course into some large bushes.

...And there went some of his motivation.

Akeno noticed and giggled.

Issei kept climbing but his expression went blank. "Where's Koneko-chan?"

Then-

"Outta the way scrub."

Koneko waltzed right past him, with almost _twice_ as much luggage!

It was then that Issei's eyes were reduced to mere dots.

In the heat of the moment it completely slipped his mind that the "Rook" has incredible strength.

Like a beast, he roared as he zoomed up in the mountain.

Sadly, the damage to his pride had already been done.

* * *

In no time at all (many minutes later), they all reached the top, where it was clear.

Issei panted as he stood behind everyone.

"How are you feeling now?" Rias shouted back to him.

"I can't feel jack but don't worry about me-"

And then… the wind blew violently for a second.

"Ah shit."

Everyone silently watched as the wind pushed him back riiiiight down the slope.

...It was actually pretty fucking majestic.

For capturing the moment perfectly, Issei decided to _not_ make a cliché scream as he fell down the hill.

…

Everyone was dead silent as his body rolling down a rather rocky trail could be heard.

"...Maybe we should help him this time." Rias spoke up.

"...Agreed." Koneko muttered.

Asia and Akeno turned around to notice Yumi… filming it on her phone.

"Really?!" Rias shouted.

"This is totally going online later." Yumi spoke to herself as she put it in her pockets. "Okay~ I'll go get him!"

...The evil "Knight" happily skipped down the hill to find Issei.

Akeno just smiled as she looked at an annoyed Rias.

"...This is surely going to lead to Ise having more bad luck." The red haired beauty groaned.

And thus, the training began with only a fraction of Issei's upcoming pain.

* * *

As Yumi and Issei got back up to the top, they noticed everyone else had already headed inside.

It was a rather large mansion, definitely out of the norm for Issei. But it was made out of wood. There was a large gate around it and fountains circling it.

And yes, he was still carrying all of those damn bags.

"Hmm, why haven't I ever seen this before?" Issei wondered.

"Apparently Rias' family put a magic boundary around it that normally makes it "invisible" to people. But we're able to access it after getting permission to use it." Yumi explained as she opened the door for him.

Issei set down all the bags on the floor and stretched.

"Alright, the clothes should already be up there. I'm gonna go get changed, meet me outside in 10!"

Yumi started to run up the large stairs, then stopped and turned around with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, no peeking." She teased as she swayed her hips at him.

…

Issei watched with half lidded eyes. "...Damn tease."

* * *

**Lesson 1: Sword Training**

Issei desperately tried to attack Yumi with his wooden sword, but all to no avail.

"Ahhh, I think I'm just not meant to use a sword." Issei admitted.

The two were outside the mansion as the others were off doing something else. They were practicing in school jerseys.

Yumi smiled. "Well some people just aren't good with certain things. But, your problem right now is your stance. Since you've never used one before, you don't have a clue how to attack with proper motions coming off a correct stance."

Issei tried shifting his feet around to make a good stance, but it wasn't going anywhere.

'Since he's a male, I can't show him how to use mine, otherwise it will interfere with his motions due to bone structure differences and muscle developments. I guess I can just show him a standard stance.' She thought.

She walked over to him and then behind him.

"Here, let me show you a standard stance. This one applies to males I think."

"Huh? Your gender actually changes that?" Issei asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah. Men have a disadvantage when it comes to joint flexibility. In particular, our hips have much more flexibility. This is because for pregnancy, our pelvis is wider, causing the hip joint to stick out more." She further explained as she bent down.

This is when things got awkward.

Yumi also started to realize it as her face stiffened.

To correct Issei' posture to make a better stance, she was basically feeling down his whole body.

Her hands stopped as a drop of nervous sweat fell of her face.

'...I just need to correct his hips now.'

Issei however, was thinking of something a tad different.

A worry that every man has had to deal with before, on multiple occasions.

'...Calm down. Not you brain. I'm talking to my _other_ brain.' He thought.

"I CAN'T DO IT!" Yumi suddenly screamed.

She dropped down to the ground and started wailing like a child.

"..." Issei silently watched as the "tease" broke down like an innocent child.

* * *

**Lesson 2: Demonic Magic Training**

After Yumi's complete breakdown, Issei just went inside.

"Note to self: Yumi is all talk and no bite." He muttered.

"Ise-kun!" Akeno's voice echoed from the kitchen. "Come in here!"

Issei's shoulder slumped as he slowly made his way. "I have a feeling this is gonna be a long and painful day..."

When he entered, he found Akeno, Asia and a load of vegetables all over the counter.

"Am I getting the wrong idea here?"

Ignoring him, Akeno spoke. "So, this will be a little lesson on your demonic magic for both you and Asia-chan."

"Why not just call it magic then?"

"Because there's so many different kinds that it's typically broken down into different versions. For example there's demonic, angelic and so on. Since you _are_ a Devil now, learning demonic would be the best place to start and should be the easiest for you body to get down as well as your mind." She explained.

As she went on to explain more, Rias walked in as well.

"Did you need something?" Akeno asked.

"Yeah. I wanted to see what happens whens Ise tries to use any form of magic really. Remember what I said before? His latent power isn't low, rather it's "sporadic". Meaning it's irregular; not consistent, so forth." Rias explained as she leaned against a counter.

"But isn't that bad?" Asia asked while tilting her head.

Akeno smiled. "On the contrary, for someone like Ise with a situational weapon like the Boosted Gear, it fits perfectly. If he can channel that into a concentrated "burst" of some kind while powered up then he can deal instant defeats."

Rias nodded. "That's why I've placed such importance in his physical training. If his body can become strong and fast enough to hold its own during the down time between said moments, Ise would be a force to be reckoned with put lightly."

"Alright, Ise-kun all you need to do is first feel the aura surrounding your body." Akeno instructed.

…

Issei blinked. "The what? I ain't feeling jack over here."

...Almost a whole hour later, Issei finally was getting the grasp of it.

"That's it! Now hold your concentration and form something small!" Akeno encouraged.

Issei's eyes nearly popped out from focusing so hard.

Finally, a tiny red orb appeared in his hands!

Rias' eyes widened until-

_Poof!_

...Rias' head fell downward as the orb turned to dust almost instantly.

"U-Um..." Asia started.

"Yeah-"

Issei turned to his side to see Asia holding a green and white orb in her hands.

Except it was the size of her fucking head!

"Don't worry Ise-kun. She's a Bishop after all, she's specialized in this. You'll get it eventually." Akeno comforted.

Rias pulled out her phone and started to leave the room. "I've gotta set this up. I'll come get you when we're ready, Ise."

"She's talking about that "certain someone" I'm guessing?" Issei asked.

Akeno nodded. "She's probably here now. Now then, Asia-chan let me show you what's next."

'She?'

Akeno placed a water bottle on the counter.

"You can change that ball of demonic energy into an element. Such as fire, lightning or water. It would be easier for a beginner like yourself to _move_ it rather than _create_ it. Element conversion would be considered a more advanced level that we likely won't get to in these few days."

She then moved her index finger in a counter-clockwise direction, as the water inside the bottle began to swirl.

_POP!_

As soon as she moved it clockwise, the water spiked out in multiple directions, bursting the bottle.

"Now Asia-chan, copy what I just did." Akeno ordered as she put another water bottle down. "Ise-kun, use your demonic energy to try and peel these vegetables on the counters. Remember, the difference between demonic magic and other kinds is that demonic magic is completely centered around imagination, rather than logic and formulas."

She could have sworn she saw a fire in his eyes as he smirked.

'Ohohohoho, then I shall be unrivaled!'

Issei's master plan began to set itself into motion…

* * *

**Lesson 3: Flight Training?**

"Ise! Come on outside!" Rias shouted.

"Go on, I'll just be helping Asia-chan."

Issei nodded as he left the kitchen.

Akeno stared at all the peeled vegetables.

'Just what has that boy thought of?'

As Issei walked outside, he saw something… unexpected.

It was Kiyome!

Although that wasn't the unexpected thing.

It was the huge helicopter behind her just nonchalantly landed in front of the mansion.

"You know, I'd ask buuuuut I'll probably regret it, so what now?" Issei asked.

"Flight training of course. You don't know how to use your wings yet, right?" Rias inquired.

Issei embarrassingly turned away and crossed his arms. "Well excuse me!"

Rias laughed. "It's fine, right Kiyome-san?"

Kiyome nodded. "As a Beast Tamer, this is far from the first time I've helped something fly for its first time."

Issei gulped. "So… why the helicopter?"

Elsewhere, and by elsewhere I mean outside a ways in the forest, Sona was currently training her "Pawn" to death.

"Don't you think I should take a break?!"

"No, Saji. You mustn't lose to Issei Hyoudou-kun under any circumstances. He has a stronger Sacred Gear than you, so you've got to put in even more work than him." Sona denied his pleas.

Saji was currently floating in the air above her with his wings out.

"You'll make it. Just tell yourself that Hyoudou-kun is training at this exact moment."

Saji sighed and peered up at the clear sky. "Hyoudou, huh? I wonder what kind of training he's doing..."

"I can't!"

Issei's despair-filled voice flew throughout the air.

That was because he was currently standing on the very edge of an open helicopter veeeeeery high up in the sky.

Rias decided to tag along after all.

Kiyome crossed her arms.

"Hyoudou-kun, you won't accomplish anything if you assume you can't before trying."

"But… if I fall on those trees, I'll be a fucking kabob."

"On second thought… we should stop this." Rias anxiously agreed. "Even though he is a Devil, skydiving without a parachute could amount to suicide."

However, Kiyome closed her eyes and spoke strongly. "Hyoudou-kun relies too heavily on common sense. Imagination powers him, not logic in this particular situation."

Issei looked down nervously at the clouds that they were above.

"You know… I feel like I'm starting to remember one of my more repressed fears. Extreme heights!"

Kiyome's eyes opened with a sparkle, as she completely ignored him. "Now go! Take the first step toward greatness! Nothing is impossible!"

Issei slightly peered down, almost getting ready to do it, but then pulled back.

"As I thought, I just can't pull myself to-"

_PUSH!_

Rias covered her mouth to stop her scream, as Kiyome pushed Issei right out!

"HOLY NUTBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLSS!"

Issei's voice thundered through the sky as he fell helplessly.

Rias went to go jump after him, but it was way too late, as he was falling at near-deadly speed.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?"

But Kiyome wiped a prideful tear out of her eyes. "He'll become stronger after this, and remember that it was me who gave him the first push!"

"Are you okay?"

Kiyome just continued to speak. "Lions throw their cubs off cliffs to strengthen them. Climb back up and impress me, Hyoudou-kun!"

…Down below, Saji was practicing a midair combo, when he noticed Sona look up into the sky behind him.

"Huh?" He turned around and squinted his eyes.

"Something's..." Sona quietly spoke to herself as she shook her head in disbelief.

"-Falling this way!" Saji realized as a foreign objected barreled towards him like a meteor!

"LOOOOOK OUUUUUT!"

**CRAAAASH!**

Sona floated in the air with her own wings out, because the ground beneath her feet was completely destroyed, courtesy of the object that was screaming.

"Hyoudou-kun…?"

As the dust settled, indeed Issei crash landed, but this time it was right into Saji, who was currently equivalent to a splattered banana.

Issei looked down and squinted at the sight of Saji having his wings out.

"...He can fly."

"And with great ease." Sona commented as she dropped down.

* * *

**Lesson 4: Hand-To-Hand Training**

"DAMN IT!" Issei roared as he went soaring into a tree.

Currently, Issei was getting his ass kicked by a loli.

This of course was his fault for calling her a loli no more than a few minutes ago.

"...To call me such a thing." Koneko muttered as her whole body shook.

Issei got back up and made a defiant face.

"The price is death…!" Koneko decided.

Truly, Issei was up against the judge jury and executioner.

Koneko spun around and delivered a sharp roundhouse kick right to his solar plexus!

"GUUH!" Issei ragdolled into another tree.

Koneko cracked her knuckles as he picked himself up.

"That's it!" Issei screamed as he charged.

Unfortunately, Issei didn't know that Koneko was using the full power of the Rook… thus increasing her already rock hard defense.

Literally.

Issei tried to punch her but-

_SNAP!_

"OH!" Issei dropped to his knees as his right hand made a terrible sound and broke. "FUCK! That's my hand I use to jerk it!"

He then spun around and threw his left arm at Koneko, who also attacked him at the same time.

_SNAP!_

"OH MAOU!" Issei stumbled back as he winced at his other hand breaking. He looked down at his broken hands and fiercely narrowed his eyes. "I'll go fucking dinosaur on your ass!"

Koneko closed her eyes. "...That's enough out of you."

"What do you m-"

**SMASH!**

Issei went flying like a sack of rocks into a tree, completely destroying it.

Around that time exactly, Asia came running out.

"I-I came like you asked Koneko-chan-"

"Auuugh..." Issei mumbled.

_THUD!_

...He just rolled right on to the ground.

"You sure can take a beating." The loli deduced.

Koneko merely walked over to him and grabbed him by an ankle and dragged him over to Asia who was silent.

"Uuugh. Am I in the first story arc still or what?" Issei talked like an absolute madman while being dazed.

"Please heal him." Koneko asked as she dropped him right in front of Asia.

"When do I get my next damn power up?!" He continued to grumble like a crazy man.

Asia silently nodded as Issei's hell continued.

* * *

**Lesson 5: Resistance Training**

After Issei's body was healed, Rias thought of an even more creative way to tort- I mean train him.

Currently, Issei was walking up the slope of the mountain during the evening. Except this time, he had a _boulder_ strapped to his back, and Rias sitting on top of said boulder.

A bit over the top, no?

Once they reached flat land, Rias made a dangerous smile.

"Now then. Ise, you will do two hundred push-ups exactly like this."

We don't need to see the rest of this.

Later that night, everyone gathered to eat a large dinner.

Issei was basically vacuuming up most of the food though.

"...You really do eat a lot." Rias commented.

Ironically enough, another person was keeping up with his pace at eating.

Koneko?

The loli also ate fast, making it quite an awkward situation for the others.

Rias coughed to end the silence. "W-Well, I suppose we should go take a bath soon."

Issei went to speak but Rias cut him off.

"If you want, you can join us."

He went to speak yet again, but this time Koneko's swift and fierce voice interrupted him.

"Absolutely denied." She flat out stated.

"Sorry Ise, that's a no." Rias laughed, much to his dismay.

Issei's head fell on the table loudly.

"I'm just gonna sleep here."

"Alright then."

The girls simply left the room as this poor man laid in defeat.

But he slowly opened his eyes.

"...Why did she offer to let me join?"

…

"Ah shit-"

* * *

The next day, Issei's muscles ached but not as bad as he expected. It was true after all, how much his body can recuperate as a Devil.

However, the beginning of today was not physical training at all.

It was studying time!

"Oh how fun!" Issei exclaimed. "Said no one ever."

This particular lesson was aimed at both Issei and Asia. Common Devil knowledge. The entire group was currently present inside a large living room.

"Our natural enemies led by God are the Angels. What are the highest ranked Angels called and what are their names?" Yumi quizzed.

"The 10 Seraphim. Michael, Gabriel, Uriel, Raphael, Metatron, Sandalphon, Raguel, Sariel and Remiel." Issei answered.

"Good. Now what about our Maou-sama? What are the names of the originals?"

"Lucifer-sama, Beelzebub-sama, Asmodeus-sama and Leviathan-sama."

Yumi nodded. "I'm sure you'll like Leviathan-sama, she is beautiful after all."

Issei just smirked.

Yumi made a more serious face now. "Now for something a bit more personal. What are the names of the Fallen Angel leaders?"

"Cadre right? There's Azazel, Shemhazai, Baraqiel, Kokabiel, Armaros, Sahariel, Penemue and Tamiel."

"Oooh, good job Ise-san!" Asia praised.

"As you know, they have a thing for watching the "children of God". In other words, Sacred Gear wielders." Yumi noted.

Issei looked away with an unpleasant expression. "How could I forget?"

"Their focus of late has been the research of the Sacred Gears. As you've seen, they sometimes forcefully take those Sacred Gears from people, other times they're invited to join under special circumstances."

Issei clicked his tongue. "And kill the ones who aren't beneficial, huh?"

"Well, Asia you were going to explain some stuff next, right?" Rias asked.

Asia nodded as she stood up.

"These are the basics of exorcists. From where I came from, there were two types. There's probably more but I didn't come from that big of a church. The first are the kinds you see in movies or novels, where a father chants and uses holy water to exorcise a Devil. You could call them "surface" exorcists, so the real threat are the ones "behind" the surface."

"Ise, you remember that guy at the church from before, right? Freed? He's the biggest threat to us. Having received "divine" power from God or Fallen Angels, they hunt us down with prejudice. Not to mention they've undergone intense training to their bodies. They're atop the pinnacle of what a "human" can do without a Sacred Gear." Rias continued.

Indeed, he remembered the crazy motherfucker. He'd prefer to never meet him again, but he knew life wasn't so simple.

Asia then pulled out a water bottle and set it on a table, as everyone looked at it distastefully.

"This is holy water. I shouldn't have to explain as to why you should avoid touching it at all costs." Rias went on.

"I can't touch holy water anymore…" Asia sobbed.

Asia then pulled out a rather thick book, making everyone uncomfortable.

"This is a Bible. Unfortunately I can't read this anymore either..." She once again sobbed.

Asia tried to open a page and read it but felt a jolt of electricity hit her head and quickly closed it.

"God, ignore this child's prayer." Issei joked as the former nun clutched her head.

"Next up, a special type of training for you, Ise. Let's head out back." Rias said while stretching.

Everyone followed Rias into the back of the giant mansion, where there was a large clearing and a large mountain in the background.

"So what exactly is this "special" training? I hope it's not another helicopter." Issei quipped.

"Nothing of the sort, in fact, please use your Boosted Gear."

A bit confused, Issei summoned the legendary gauntlet.

Rias put a hand under her chin. "I guess Yumi will do. Please fight Ise."

"'Kay." Yumi accepted.

"You'll start exactly two minutes after Issei starts charging."

The two nodded as Issei activated the Boosted Gear.

**[Boost!]**

His power doubled. Ten seconds later, once again.

**[Boost!]**

Normally you would think he could just infinitely make his power double, but it was not the case. This was another reason for Rias training his body. You see, the Boosted Gear _can_ in theory infinitely multiply one's power but only if the body can handle it. Issei had never even made it to two minutes.

Put shortly, a Sacred Gear has no limits, especially this one, but the user does.

At the twelfth, Rias had him stop.

"How do you feel? Are you feeling at your limit?" She asked.

"Actually, no. I barely feel any different."

"…? Try going for two more minutes."

Rias narrowed her eyes. '...Just how is that possible? His body can't possibly have improved that much in mere days, not even Devils can go that fast.'

Now finally at the twenty fourth, Issei stopped as his body felt a bit heavy.

**[Explosion!]**

Yumi grabbed a wooden sword and pointed it at him.

'Looks like I'll have to be careful if he went for four minutes.'

"You won't use a weapon?" Rias asked him.

He shook his head. "I like using my good ol' fists."

Yumi got serious and charged so quickly that Issei completely lost sight of her.

However Issei glanced up and blocked her sword that came crashing down on him, surprising her.

"Good instincts, huh?"

Yumi tried jabbing at him multiple times but his current state also increased his speed, allowing him to easily dodge all of her attacks.

"Ise! Shoot a demonic blast at her! Remember to use your imagination!" Rias shouted from the side.

He nodded and jumped back. As he put his gauntlet forward, a red ball appeared, but this time it was about the size of a basketball.

"Still not that good for four minutes." Rias muttered.

"Oh did you think that was all?" Issei asked with a grin as he fired it.

It didn't look too dangerous at first but…

Issei then snapped his fingers.

**POOF**

Yumi's eyes widened as she hit the deck, because that small attack expanded almost _six _times in size!

Everyone just watched as the attack went soaring right into the mountain.

**BAAAAAAAAANG!**

Again, everyone silently watched as Issei's attack ripped apart the mountain.

**[Reset]**

And with that, Issei returned to normal.

"Well okay then." Akeno said, breaking the silence.

"How scary. I thought I was able to end it with the first strike." Yumi admitted. "Not only that, I couldn't even break his guard with my attacks, this is not to mention he's only been training heavily for less than a week."

"So, Ise how do you feel about what Yumi just reported?" Rias wondered. "You just gave one of our strongest members a run for their money already."

But he just shrugged. "I guess it's not really that surprising. I'm not being overly confident, just recognizing my self-worth I guess? I know I'm not worthless. Not with this Boosted Gear at least."

"That's good to hear because-" Rias pointed at the giant crater in the mountain. "-That was at the very least High Class Devil attack. In other words, you could have dealt incredible damage to someone of Riser's level with that. So do you see now? The more we push your body to become stronger, the more it will help the rest of your abilities as well."

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"You are the key to this Rating Game. You are my trump card. Furthermore, you absolutely cannot accept someone like Riser looking down on someone like you. Right everyone?"

[Yeah!]

But not so far away… near the crater in the mountain, someone floated around it.

"Hmm, not bad at all for that short of time."

Pink hair and shut eyes, Isami.

He knelt down and noticed something inside the crater.

...Some red substance fizzing in the rubble. It was damaging the rubble somewhat.

"Haha, I see. Well then, such a thing is expected at this point. Now, what will you do to stop this, Riser Phenex?"

He glanced over to see Issei and others continue their training and smiled gently.

"_And you, Issei Hyoudou, have a rude awakening coming if you don't get stronger."_

The strange boy then started to jump down the mountain as he rubbed his head.

"Ahh, my eyesight seems to be getting worse lately. I guess I'll need some glasses, otherwise this blind spot..."

* * *

A few days later, Issei laid in his bed at night, unable to sleep.

It had been a week now since they had arrived here, which means they were almost out of time.

Of course Issei was alone in this rather big room, as all the girls were in different rooms.

He got up and walked downstairs to grab water, while remembering that Asia was also progressing in her training with Akeno.

When he turned to his side, he noticed Rias sitting on a pedestal outside in the garden with glasses on, looking deep in thought.

"Buchou?" He asked while opening the door.

"Hmm? Ise? You can call me Rias casually."

But Issei shook his head. "I haven't earned that right until I help you out of this situation."

...She looked genuinely surprised.

As the moonlight shined, she simply made a sad smile.

"So uh, the glasses, what's up with those?"

"They help me concentrate. Just proof that I've grown accustomed to the human world I suppose." She answered.

Issei sat down on a stone and chuckled. "You look really good with them."

She blushed. "Ise, flattering me won't make me ease up on your training."

Rias then continued to look down at a large notepad in her arms.

"...Riser is a problem." She admitted. "Rather, you could say the "Phenex" is the problem."

She flipped to a page in the notepad, and there was a picture of a large majestic bird of fire on it. She turned the pad around and showed it to Issei.

"Long ago, the mystical beast, the "Phoenix" was looked upon by humans as a bird that governed life." Issei read aloud. "It was so looked upon that it is a legend in many human countries. In many legends, it is said the tears of the Phoenix can heal any wounds, and its blood would grand eternal youth to those that drink it."

Rias then turned it back around for her to read, as she flipped to a different page. "However there is another "Phoenix". It is a clan of Devils ranked Marquis, named the "Phenex" to distinguish the two. It is named Phenex because it shares the same ability as the Phoenix. Immortality."

Issei looked down. "I figured there was a reason they had that last name. You'd think there would be some handicap when it comes to immortality in a match though."

"You would think. But there are other fearsome abilities that Devils possess, some more dangerous than just immortality." Rias warned.

"So just how far does their immortality stretch?"

Rias made a rather gloomy face. "It would be more accurate to call it invincibility. If you manage to even land an attack on one, their wound will heal right away. So even if you were to land a powered up attack like earlier on them, their body will heal without question. And their flames are the real deal. They'll scorch away your bones in mere seconds. I digress though, since I've never gone up against someone from their clan before, I don't know the full extent of their abilities."

"Let me guess, to top it off, he's experienced too. Right?"

She sighed. "Bingo. He has eight wins and only two losses. Those two losses came as a result of forfeiting in kindness to houses his family are close to as well. So now you know, I feel like this was almost the exact reason my family picked him as the one for me to marry. In other words, I've been set up to lose before we've even started."

Issei glanced at the notepad, full of her plans. None of them would work.

"I'd prefer you not to blame my family for this like I have though. Devils still have a rather backwards view on things, and haven't progressed much. You have seen this firsthand, as Riser looks down on those who are not of pure blood such as yourself. Evil Pieces and the Rating Game are first two big changes to happen to the Devil culture in a while. As you can imagine, those from the House of Phenex climbed the standings quickly. Only those from other clans with other ridiculous powers have been able to put a dent in their records."

Issei stared at her. "You don't even have a good plan do you?"

Rias smiled in defeat. "You always see right through me, you know? You're absolutely right. I don't have one. From what I can gather, there are only a few ways to beat a Phenex. Overpower them and crush their will to fight. Unfortunately unless they're weak-willed, that requires God Class power."

"On to the next one."

"The next would be to toy with his mental stability and save our stamina until that point. Even if his body is invincible, his mind is not. He'll definitely tire down every time we destroy him. Basically, we must crush his mind. I don't know for sure, but I believe his immortality may stop working by then. We're stuck going this route because we aren't God Class."

Issei nodded. "But there is something that is bugging me. I understand you want freedom and that's a reason to rebel against this arranged marriage, and I also agree Riser is an asshat of the highest order but what else? If it was just that, you wouldn't be so against it."

Rias crossed her legs. "I am a Devil from the House of Gremory. That will follow me wherever I go for the rest of my life."

"Do you dislike that?"

"...I'm actually quite proud of it. However everyone looks at me as Rias Gremory, not Rias. That's why I enjoy my life in the human world. They don't know I'm some special Devil heiress. I also… want to be with someone who will love me as Rias, not Rias Gremory the next clan leader. That is why I can never accept Riser, among other things."

Issei scratched his head. "I won't try to understand your feelings, since you are a girl and I am a guy but I'd like to just say one thing."

"?"

"I like you as Rias, Rias Gremory or "Buchou". I think you're probably the most incredible person I know. You're strong, smart, confident, beautiful, loving and caring. I guess I'm trying to say that I like you as the person sitting in front of me, not as something as simple as a name."

…

Issei then widened his eyes.

'What the hell did I just say!?'

"Ise-" Rias spoke dubiously.

"Y-Yes?"

In a flash, Rias hugged Issei for a long moment.

"-Thank you. I needed that." She spoke with watery eyes.

On the other side… something out of character was happening to Issei.

...He was blushing furiously.

'I'm feeling all sorts of weird right now-'

The two couldn't see the others face, but Rias stroked Issei's hair while smiling.

"Ise, I want you to make a strategy with me."

"Me?!"

Rias pulled back and looked him right in the eyes.

"Ise, I'm not sure if you've realized this fully, but you're not stupid. In fact you're quite smart. And I..."

She looked away sheepishly, melting his heart.

"...I'd like it if _you_ were the one to help me." She spoke in a quiet voice.

Issei's heart started skipping beats.

"Okay then, where to start?"

* * *

And finally, the day of the showdown arrived.

It was almost midnight, when everyone gathered in the club room.

Asia was wearing her old outfit, rather than her school uniform like everyone else.

Yumi actually had some light armor equipped on certain parts of her body. Although since they were light, they wouldn't have much if any effect on her speed.

Koneko on the other hand wore adorable light gloves that you'd see a fighter use in a movie, but had cat paws on them. It was quite a sight to behold it on a loli.

"...I feel like you just called me that forbidden word." Koneko said to Issei who vehemently disagreed.

With just a few minutes to go, a familiar magic circle appeared on the floor. It was the same one who intruded on Issei and Rias in the former's room a few days ago.

Grayfia appeared and walked into the center of the room.

"Is everyone ready?" She confirmed.

Everyone nodded and stood up.

"When it becomes the time to start the battle, you will be teleported to the battlefield through this magic-circle. The location of the place is in a different dimension used for battles. You may fight with all your power. It's a disposable space so feel free to fight to your satisfaction."

Issei wondered how they made a spare field to fight in. Was it some kind of private dimension?

He then turned to Rias. "It'd be real nice if your other Bishop wasn't busy right about now."

The other members aside from Asia looked surprised that Rias told Issei about it.

Grayfia spoke up to clear the weird atmosphere. "This Rating Game will also be viewed by members of both households from a different location through broadcast. Others with specific privileges will also be spectating, such as Sona Sitri-sama. As will Maou Lucifer-sama."

"EH!?" Issei shouted.

"Even Onii-sama…?" Rias asked.

Another thing she had told Issei. Her big bro was Lucifer. Yeah nothing too special.

"I'm still shocked every time I hear that." Issei said with a nervous smile.

The reason her last name was not Lucifer was due to the system set up by Devils following the last Great War. In the climax of the war, the original four passed away, leaving the Devils with huge losses.

For the sake of them being "Devils", the names of them were passed down so-to-speak.

The names were inherited by the ones with enormous powers and would contribute politically.

In other words, despite the original bloodlines having gone extinct, the new ones carried on the name as spiritual successors. It's almost like a political position now.

Rias had told him that the Devils are currently in the worst position out of the three factions currently. The Angels still had God _and_ the Seraphim, while the Fallen Angels had all their leaders. On top of that, both had light weapons which were super effective on Devils. And to make matters worse, Devils lost their four great leaders.

However, these current four were not to be trifled with by any means. All of them far surpassed any High Class Devils. They were the very pinnacle of the highest known class, Ultimate Class Devils. This is what kept the other two factions from starting a war with them.

"Sirzechs Lucifer, the "Crimson Satan", who is Buchou's older brother and the strongest of the current Maou-sama." Yumi explained to Asia.

This is also why Rias inherited the house, and not her older brother.

"It's time everyone. Please come here." Grayfia informed as a magic circle appeared beneath her feet.

As everyone stepped on it, their sight became engulfed in a bright light.

As the "game" began.

* * *

**Fun fact: In the very beginning stages of planning this story, I was planning on Issei's father being Shiva. Yeah I'm happy I didn't go that route now. I also planned to actually put out chapters pretty quickly and we can see how well that's worked out.**

**I always info dump here at the end don't I? Well time for some more dumping. As I've stated before (I think), the game next chapter will play out completely differently than the novels. And as we've seen, Issei is quite smarter in this than the novels. To offset this, the enemies in this story will be more "capable". To explain this, I'll explain this as if this was a video game: I'm basically bumping up the difficulty.**


End file.
